Love Never Fades Away
by Megane Kurosaki
Summary: Han pasado 132 años desde que Sebastian abandonó a Ciel, para que tuviera una vida normal.Queriendo saber de él, vuelve para encontrarse que sigue con vida, y que le ha obligado, como su última orden antes de morir, el proteger a su nieto, E lliette, Alias Raven, un joven rebelde, arrogante, orgulloso. una historia de un amor que sobrevive a las décadas. CielxSebas. lemmon
1. Volviendo a donde todo comenzó

**Hooola gente. después de un largo tiempo, vuelvo al mundo de los fics... bueeno... he decidido abandonar mi fic de Bleach. simplemente no supe seguir... me disculpo por eso.. -_-. Pero bueno, veamos que tal me va con este :D. creo que todos sabemos que esta fantástica historia es obra y gracia de Yana Toboso-sama, pero la trama es mía :3. bueno... cualquier comentario, bueno o malo, todo es bien recibido. gracias por leer y espero disfruten mi primer fic yaoi */* (el verdadero verdadero yaoi viene muuuuucho más adelante en la historia pero bueee)**

**un beso y nos leemos :3**

**Megane-sama**

* * *

POV SEBASTIAN

-Es este el lugar final Sebastian?-pregunto mi bocchan a la vez que lo dejaba en una banca de piedra.

El lugar final… si… debería serlo, pero honestamente no quiero que este sea el final de mi bocchan. Cuando me converti en su mayordomo, solo pensaba en que ese mocoso malcriado obtuviera su maldita venganza para poder apoderarme de su suculenta alma pero… por alguna razón, por primera vez en mi muy larga vida… estoy experimentando ese sentimiento que los humanos tanto anhelan, ese sentimiento que para nosotros los demonios es lo mas desagradable e insignificante….

…yo…me he enamorado.

Si, alguien como yo pensando tales cosas… pero estoy cansado de ocultarlo. Siento celos de quien lo mira, de quien lo toca, incluso del aire que respira y el alimento que rosa sus delicados y vírgenes labios. Pero porque…?

Desearía que me correspondiera y pudiera vivir el resto de mi vida a su lado pero… el es humano… no puedo torturar a mi bocchan condenándolo a una vida de demonio, es demasiado para el.

-si-respondi alejándome un paso de el.

-el ave designada- murmuro bocchan viendo a un cuervo viéndonos desde lo alto

-asi es-respondi. Dentro de mí sentí un vacio, ya que sabía que era lo que seguía…

-el resto de mi alma es tuya- dijo bocchan, a lo que sentí como si fuera apuñalado en el pecho.

_Pero…que debo hacer…._

_Devorar su alma y tenerlo dentro de mi… acabando con su vida.._

_Dejarlo ir y desaparecer…_

_Convertirlo en demonio…_

_¿Cuál es la que debo… no… _

_¿Cuál es la que quiero elegir?_

_Matarlo, dejarlo, condenarlo…_

_Ninguna me suena bien…. _

Puse mi mejor cara y respondi

-como esperaba del bocchan. Usted es muy amable

El coloco su mano sobre su parche y continuo

-dolera?-pregunto

-si, un poco- respondi mirándolo tristemente….

_Que tengo que elegir?_

-lo hare tan gentil como sea posible

Sin haber terminado de hablar bocchan alzo la cara y me interrumpió-no. hazlo tan doloroso como puedas. Graba el dolor de mi vida en mi alma- dijo mirandome fijamente con esos ojos zafiros que siempre me han intrigado

Abri los ojos sorprendido pero luego sonreí. Me agache y puse mi mano derecha sobre mi pecho

-yes, my lord-respondi.

Ciel se recostó sobre la banca de piedra y emitió un suspiro. Yo me quite mi guante derecho con mis labios y lo deje caer mientras sentía un vacio en el pecho, un frio que me hizo estremecerme…

Camine hacia el los dos pasos que nos separaban y pose mi mano sobre su mejilla, lo cual me transmitió un cosquilleo en la piel. Su piel era tersa y delicada, como la de un bebe.

Segui acariciando con suavidad su rostro y le retire el parche, pude ver que el no despegaba sus ojos de mi, me miraba de una forma que no supe descifrar.

Me empecé a acercar con lentitud hacia el con la tristeza impregnada en mi rostro… no deseaba hacerlo… lo ultimo que se me pasaría por la mente seria tener que matarlo voluntariamente…

…si tenia que matarlo o condenarlo…

Me detuve a unos centímetros de el y recargue mi frente en la suya a lo que el cerro los ojos.

-por que te detienes?-me pregunto.-solo h-hazlo-ordenó inseguro bocchan

No respondi. De nuevo acaricie su mejilla

-… me he decidido-murmuré a lo que el abrió los ojos y me miro sin entender.

-decidir…?-repitió confundido

Yo sonreí de nuevo, esta vez sinceramente y termine con la distancia entre los dos, juntando mis labios suavemente con los suyos.

Bocchan abrió los ojos como platos mientras sus adorables mejillas se teñían de rojo. Al principio hizo el esfuerzo de separarse de mi, pero después de unos segundos el correspondió torpemente mi beso y recargo sus brazos sobre mi cuello, apretándome contra el.

_Nuestro primer beso…_

… _y también el ultimo._

Antes de profundizar el beso, me separe de el y junte nuestras frentes de nuevo, el respiraba entrecortadamente con los ojos cerrados y con las mejillas aún encendidas.

-p-porque te detuviste sebastian? Que está pasando?-tartamudeo bocchan confundido y sonrojado

-…lo lamento bocchan-dije mientras me separaba unos centímetros de el.

-eh?

Alcé mi mano y lo golpee en la nuca, dejándolo caer inconsciente sobre mí.

-por esto…-dije sosteniéndolo con mi único brazo-… bocchan… por favor… viva su vida… vívala por los dos… de ahora en adelante sera como si yo jamas hubiera existido

Me levante del suelo con Ciel sobre mi brazo y abandone la isla de la muerte, sabiendo que de esto ya no me podría arrepentir

**Al dia siguiente**

… _**bocchan… **_

… _**bocchan …**_

…_**por favor… **_

…_**viva su vida…**_

… _**vívala por los dos…**_

…_**de ahora en adelante sera como si yo jamas hubiera existido…**_

-AH!-Ciel se despertó de golpe y se sentó en la cama, respirando entrecortadamente… que había sido eso? Esa era la voz Sebastian pero…porque le habia dicho esas palabras?

Ciel cayó en cuenta de algo…

Ayer había completado su venganza con la muerte de Ash, había estado en la isla de la muerte, donde se suponía que sebastian devoraría su alma…. Además sebastian lo había… besado como el lo había anhelado durante tanto tiempo.

Entonces…. porque sebastian aun no habia entrado a despertarlo?

O mejor dicho….Porque seguía vivo?

-no… no…. No puede que el…-Ciel se levanto y camino hasta el centro de la habitación, donde habia un gran espejo…. La marca de su ojo se había desaparecido -que esta sucediendo?

Ciel salio corriendo de la habitación se fue directamente hasta la cocina, donde Bard estaba terminando el desayuno, meylin acomodaba unos platos, tanaka le ayudaba a bard en la comida y finny regaba unas plantas en el jardin…. Esperen….

¡¿ESTAN HACIENDO SU TRABAJO?!

-donde esta Sebastian?-pregunto Ciel respirando entrecortadamente

-Se…Sebastian?-pregunto Bard confundido- es algun invitado?

Ciel abrió los ojos como platos

-como que un invitado? Sebastian es Sebastian! Lleva dos años trabajando aquí! El fue el que los trajo a ustedes aquí!-grito Ciel

-pero si yo fui quien los contrato bocchan-dijo Tanaka sin entender

-… que?-murmuro Ciel

-se siente bien bocchan? Se ve algo palido-dijo meylin pensando que Ciel estaba alucinando

-no… no…. No puede ser…-dijo Ciel antes de salir de la cocina a toda prisa. Fue hasta la habitación de Sebastian y entro… habían algunas pertenencias pero no era nada como era ayer la habitación de sebastian

-sucede algo en mi habitación?-pregunto tanaka.

Ciel se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando

… el ya habia obtenido su venganza… pero… Sebastian en vez de haber devorado su alma…se habia ido sin dejar rastro atrás, como si jamas hubiera existido…

…_sera como si yo jamas hubiera existido…_ recordó Ciel.

_-_no… no… ese maldito imbécil! -grito Ciel mientras que volvia a su habitación. Entro y cerro la puerta con llave para evitar que lo molestaran.- Sebastian… es una orden… ven aquí en este instante!-grito con voz temblorosa pero nada paso… se acerco de nuevo al espejo. Cuando realizaba una orden normalmente su marca en el ojo brillaba de color purpura, pero ahora ya no estaba…

Ciel gruño y golpeo el mueble que habia debajo del espejo. Las lagrimas no tardaron en bajar sin control sobre sus ojos. _Ese idiota, como pudiste abandonarme…. Y yo que pensé que sentías lo mismo que yo… maldición! _Pensó Ciel ocultando su rostro en sus manos.

...

Sebastian estaba caminando por inercia por las calles de la Londres nocturna del 2012, aun con su traje de mayordomo puesto. Desde ese dia en que abandono a su bocchan ya hace casi 124 años, habia caído en un estado depresivo extremo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin devorar un alma humana por lo que estaba hambriento y débil.

Era el 13 de Diciembre, eso significaba, un dia para el cumpleaños de Ciel

Sebastian habia vuelto a Inglaterra por una única razón. Aunque el suponía que Ciel ya debía haber fallecido hace mucho, su marca de la mano no habia desaparecido, lo cual indicaba que seguía con vida.

_solo hay una forma de comprobarlo _pensó sebastian

…

En un callejón en un barrio pobre de Londres

-no puedo creerlo, esta es la quinta alma en menos de dos horas. ya van casi dos semanas que debo hacer horas extras-se queja un hombre peli rojo con voz afeminada

-Grell-san

Grell abrió los ojos y volteo. De la sombra salió sebastian caminando lentamente, a lo que grell esbozo una sonrisa y salió corriendo hacia el recién llegado

-Seebaas-chaan!-grito corriendo hacia el con los brazos abiertos, en cámara lenta, como en las películas cuando dos personas enamoradas se encuentran después de estar mucho tiempo separados. Cuando grell estaba a un metro de sebastian, este alzo la pierna y le dejo el pie marcado a Grell en la cara. Grell cayó como una roca al piso

-te ruego mantengas tus distancias-dijo sebastian con una gota en la frente

-oh eres tu sebas-chan, no puedo equivocarme. Eres el único que puede patearme y hacer que mi piel se ponga de gallina al mismo tiempo-dijo Grell alzando la cara con un hilo de sangre en la nariz

-callate por favor, eso es desagradable- dijo sebastian con una mueca de incomodidad

-aunque… me sorprende volverte a ver. Después de todo pensé que habías abandonado a ese mocoso hace tiempo.-dijo grell confundido

-y asi.. fue.. pero quería preguntarte algo Grell-san-dijo sebastian

-si es para sebas-chan, hare lo que sea…a cambio de un be-so

-Me niego- respondio sebastian sin pensarlo dos veces

Suspiro largo-no importa, estoy seguro de que algún día serás tu el que me ruegue por darte un laargo beso con len...

-podemos volver al tema, grell-san?- interrumpio sebastian con ganas de vomitar.

Grell se encogió de hombros-que necesitas de mi sebas-chan?-pregunto grell

-quiero saber si el alma de bocchan ya fue recogida-dijo sebastian

-en otras palabras, quieres saber si esta vivo o muerto-murmuró Grell- debe estar muerto, han pasado 124 años sebas-chan. Ningun humano puede vivir tanto.-dijo grell como si fuera algo obvio

-un humano común y corriente. Aunque yo me fui, el contrato seguía en pie. Cuando un demonio y un humano hacen un contrato, el contrato es capaz de alargar la vida del humano por si el deseo lleva mas tiempo del que la persona debería vivir.-aclaró sebastian

-en ese caso… puedo ir a la biblioteca de shinigamis y buscar el libro de la vida de Ciel-sugirió grell

-libro de la vida?

-cada vez que un humano nace, cada acontecimiento significativo queda escrito en un libro llamado Libro de la Vida. De el sacamos la información para cuando recolectamos almas. Si no ha muerto, lo cual no creo, dira el dia y hora de su muerte. Es mucho mas fácil acceder a un libro de la vida que tener que buscar en todos los archivos donde diga que su alma fue recogida, no lo crees?-pregunto grell

-tienes razón.-dijo sebastian-entonces, lo haras?

-claro

-te lo agradezco Grell-san

-aunque sabes, porque no vas y lo confirmas tu mismo? Seria un gran ahorro de tiempo

Sebastian bajo la mirada y sonrio irónicamente-no merezco volver a estar en su presencia. No puedo

-hmm que paso entre ustedes dos?-Grell se cruza de brazos

-es algo…complicado

-soy alguien que entiende con facilidad-dijo grell interesado- que te parece esto, Vayamos a tomar algo y me cuentas todo

-preferiría no hacerlo-_me avergüenza que me vean con alguien como tu _pensó sebastian

-quieres mi ayuda? Toma un café conmigo y cuéntame todo

Sebastian suspiro y asintió resignado. era un sacrificio necesario.

….

En Starbucks

En el fondo del local, sebastian y Grell se sentaron con un café bajo la mirada de todos.

-mira ese chico tan guapo-dijo una clienta mirando a sebastian

-ese tipo de rojo es raro-dijo otro

-es un cosplay?-pregunto otra

-con que ahora hay tiendas donde el café es el principal producto en vez del té… como han cambiado los gustos de los humanos- murmuró sebastian algo fascinado

-como sea, puedes ir empezando sebas-chan-dijo grell dándole un gran sorbo a su café-ATATATATAI ESTA CALIENTE!

Sebastian volvió a suspirar y empezó con el relato, excluyendo algunas cosas como el beso y uno que otro detalle que le desagradaba internamente tener que decírselo a su acompañante

-como pensé, te enamoraste del mocoso, no? No es justo, yo soy mas atractivo que el-refunfuño grell

-Pensé que te gustaba ese shinigami, Will

-eso no me impide darle cuerda a la imaginación-dijo grell con voz femenina-pero, si te enamoraste de el porque no lo convertiste en demonio?

-la vida de un demonio es demasiado para el, no quería convertirlo en un monstruo. Pensé que seria mejor si desaparecía sin dejar rastro para que el tuviera una vida tranquila-dijo sebastian dándole un sorbo a su café

-en todos estos años jamás lo volviste a ver?

Sebastian parecia pensarlo- desde ese día, jamas lo he _visto, _pero hace algunos años...

_Flash Back_

_**Mansion Phantomhive, 1998**_

_**Sebastian volaba sobre la mansión en su forma de cuervo. Habian pasado mas de 100 años desde que veia la mansión de su bocchan (quien seguramente ya habia fallecido hace varios años), pero las ganas lo habían vencido. Tenía que volver, al menos poder dejar unas flores en su tumba o simplemente observarlo desde la distancia. **_

_**El no saber nada de él lo mataba**_

_**Finalmente descendio hasta llegar a una ventana. Era de noche, nadie notaria su presencia. **_

_**Traspasó la ventana y tomo su forma humana. Era una habitacion bastante grande, con **__**pocos adornos**__**. Camino, procurando no hacer ruido, y llego hasta la cama. Estaba vacía. **_

_**Escuchó ruido detras de él, haciendo que se volteara al instante. La luz del baño estaba encendida.**_

_**"Debo esconderme" pensó rápidamente.**_

_**La puerta se abrio y la luz del baño se apago. Un pequeñ**__**o**__** niño de no más d años salió, rascandose los ojos perezosamente. Tenía un largo cabello azul verdoso que le rosaba los hombros y piel palida, vistiendo una camisa de botones de color blanco. Llego hasta la gran cama y se montó de un salto, encendio la lampara que estaba sobre la mesa de noche, sacó un grueso libro con titulo "La Odisea" de Homero, y empezó a leer tranquilamente. **_

_**Después de unos segundos suspiro- puedes salir, no ganarás nada con esconderte. Se que estaaas- dijo al aire bostezando.- ...debajo de la cama**_

_**Sebastian se sorprendio, ¿cómo se habia dado cuenta? Dejo su escondite y salió, aun confundido. Él llevaba aún su traje de mayordomo. Una vez estuvo de pie, casi tiene que sostenerse de la pared al ver a ese niño, gracias a la luz. **_

_**¡Era Ciel!**_

_**Bueno, un Ciel versión miniatura (mas miniatura aún XD ) y con el cabello mucho mas largo. Y con unos ojos zafiro mas grandes y profundos. **_

_**-como...?**_

_**El niño abrio un poco los ojos mientras dejaba el libro, se paraba y se acercaba- ehh? Eres sólido, que raro- exclamó tocando la mejilla de Sebastian**_

_**-raro?-murmuro sebastian sin entender**_

_**-Claro! Es la primera vez que veo un espíritu sólido, ¡es muuy raro!-explico el pequeño **_

_**-espíritu...**_

_**-eres el espíritu de un mayordomo, ¿no? ¿Serviste a mi familia en tu vida? ¿Guardas rencor por la mansión? ...¿ME VAS A MATAR?**_

_**"Que niño tan ruidos**__**o**__**" penso Sebastian con una vena marcada en la frente**_

_**-la respuesta a todas esas preguntas es no. Le preguntas a todas las personas que ves si es un espíritu?**_

_**El negó con la cabeza**_

_**-entonces, ¿porque piensas que lo soy?**_

_**-no eres humano, de eso estoy seguro.- dice sonriendo- ¡ahh debe ser divertido ser un ser sobrenatural!**_

_**Sebastian sonrio y negó con la cabeza. **_

_**-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué te escondías debajo de la cama? ¿No puedes hacerte invisible?**_

_**"Sigue pensando que soy un espíritu"- es algo complicado, pensé que ya todos estarían dormidos, asi que me hice solido- se sienta en la cama, siguiendole la cuerda al niño**_

_**El abrio los ojos como platos y la boca hasta tomar la forma de una O.**_

_**- ¡Que geniiaaal! ¿Y hace cuanto que estas en la mansión? Jamas te habia visto por aquí. **_

_**-¿hay mas espíritus?**_

_**-algunos. Hay una hermosa señora de rojo, Madame Red, y el viejo Tanaka-san! Madame Red dice que es familiar de mi abuelo y tanaka-san fue un sirviente de mi abuelo hace muuuchos años. Suelen acompañarme cuando tomo el té o cuando practico piano. Son muy agradables, en especial tanaka-san. Siempre esta diciendo un gracioso Ho Ho Ho- dijo imitando al difunto anciano.**_

_**-...entiendo... Espera.- exclamo Sebastian abriendo los ojos como platos. "Abuelo.. Quiere decir... Que bocchan sigue con vida?"-como se llama tu abuelo?**_

_**-Ciel**__** … **_

_**-su nombre completo…**_

_**-ah, Ciel….Vincent Phantomhive… ah, volví a olvidar su segundo apellido**_

_**-¿y el sigue vivo?**_

_**El pequeño ladeo la cabeza- claro, estara en Suiza los proximos meses. **_

_**"Como es posible que despues de tanto años siga vivo?"-cuantos años tiene?**_

_**El peli azul se cruzo de brazos y fruncio el seño, pensativo-mmm... Se que tiene muuchos años, pero no se exactamente cuantos. Diría que mas de 100... tiene un record como el hombre mas Viejo del mundo…¿Porque lo preguntas? Lo conociste?**_

_**-no, para nada- se adelanto a responder. "Entonces si esta vivo. Debo admitir que me siento aliviado"- vives aqui con tu abuelo?**_

_**asiente- mis padres viven en Londres. Siempre estan ocupados con su trabajo asi que me mudé aqui con el abuelo. Es divertido hacerlo enojar. Su frente se arruga mas de lo normal y se coloca muuuy rooojo. **_

_**-lo sé...- murmuro sebastian. "¿nos?" repite el demonio mentalmente, sin entender muy bien.**_

_**-¿eh?**_

_**-¡nada!... Y dime, ¿que sabes de tu abuelo?-" si no puedo verlo, al menos quiero saber como ha sido su vida"**_

_**-Pues... No se mucho... Tiene muchas empresas y se la pasa viajando, le da asma cuando le molesto, es bastante malhumorado, aunque es bueno conmigo.. Tambien es alergico a los gatos...**_

_**-me refiero a como ha sido su vida**_

_**-ah... Pues, supongo que buena. Tuvo una hermosa esposa, la abuela Lizzy. Nunca la conocí, pero he visto fotografias de ella... no tuvo muchos hijos ni demasiados amigos pero se que los que tuvo eran muy buenos…Creo que es todo. Jamás le he preguntado sobre eso.**_

_**-entiendo...**_

_**-Shitsuji-san, ¿cual es tu nombre?**_

_**Sebastian lo penso un momento. Si le decia su nombre, el niño podría contarle a su bocchan y se armaría un gran alboroto.- soy Crow**_

_**-Crow? Como el pajaro? (Crow: cuervo)**_

_**-podria decirse- sonrio sebastian-como te llamas tu?**_

_**-Ciel … E´lliete-suelta un suspiro algo apenado- pero prefiero Ciel**_

_**-me parece que te queda mejor E´lly**_

_**-no me gustaaa!-refunfuñó- ¡es nombre de chica!**_

_**-pues con mas razon te llamare asi , E´lly**_

_**El pequeño frunció el seño en un puchero pero un largo bostezo la hizo cambiar de expresion**_

_**-tienes sueño?**_

_**-no...-se rasca los ojos- no tengo sueño, y quiero seguir hablando con Crow-san**_

_**-duerme. Estare aquí cuando despiertes...**_

_**-NO!-interrumpio el pequeño tomando la manga de la chaqueta del mayordomo- si me duermo te iras…todos se van cuando me duermo. No quiero que te vayas Crow-san!**_

_**Sebastian le pasa una mano por el cabello del niño- no me ire a ninguna parte siempre y cuando mi existencia solo la sepas tu.**_

_**-... Es una promesa?-pregunta timidamente **_

_**Sebastian sonrie y le muestra su meñique- es una promesa.**_

_**E´lly sonrie sonrojado y hace una promesa de meñique con Sebastian**_

_**-Seremos amigos para siempre, Crow-san!**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-... Mediante el nieto de bocchan pude estar enterado de su vida durante un par de meses. Cuando supe que volvía a la mansión, me fui. Desde ese día no supe nada de él. Pero ha pasado mas de una década desde ese día. Tengo que saber si sigue con vida... Pero no puedo volver a arriesgarme a ser descubierto. No merezco estar en su presencia de nuevo,

-bueno, es algo tarde para arrepentirse sebas-chan-dijo grell. Al ver la cara de dolor de sebastian sonrio- lo hare no te preocupes, te traeré ese libro. Oh tengo una mejor idea!-grell saco un teléfono rojo de su abrigo y marco un numero- … Ronald? Habla grell.. si Grell Sutcliff… estas cerca de la biblioteca?… ah bien necesito que me busques un libro de la vida… si un libro de la vida… solo traelo y deja las preguntas!... no, no le digas a Will… busca el libro de la vida de Ciel Phantomhive… si, el conde… hm esta bien… cuando lo encuentras traelo a Londres y entrégamelo… que porque lo tienes que hacer? Porque si no te voy a meter mi death scythe por el trasero asi que solo cállate y trae el maldito libro!...-grell colgó y suspiro-ese mocoso… no te preocupes, no debe tardar demasiado. Salgamos de aquí y esperemos por el libro

Sebastian asintió y sonrio.

Una vez afuera subieron sobre un edificio alto y se sentaron a esperar

Un par de minutos, el chico de cabello rubio y negro apareció detrás de Grell y sebastian. Estaba al teléfono con alguien

-ya te dije que estoy muy ocupado.-dice Ronald a la persona al teléfono-y se supone que eso es mi culpa?...como quieres que los obligue a dejarte ir? Aquí esta Sutcliff-senpai, para que lo necesitas?-pregunto Ronald con el seño levemente fruncido en desconfianza, tapando el teléfono con la otra mano sin embargo, los gritos de quien fuera con quien el joven shinigami estuviera discutiendo se escuchaban igual de fuertes.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia- responde Grell recibiendo el grueso libro- espero que Will no te haya descubierto

-espera un momento-ronald acerca el teléfono a su oído pero se aleja al escuchar un fuerte grito

-_RONAAALD!_ _MALDITO BUENO PARA NADA, NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLO COMO UN IDIOTA!_

-Ya te dije que no me voy a entrometer de nuevo en tus problemas con la ley.-responde Ronald como si nada y aleja el teléfono para responderle a Grell-si me hubiera pillado, ni siquiera estaríamos hablando. Espera un segundo-vuelve a acercar el teléfono-oye, estoy ocupado ahora mismo. Hazme caso y llama a tu abuelo

-_Ni en un millón de años!_

-Vaya, que mala señal.. se.. esta.. cortando.. no… entiendo…-dijo fingiendo que la llamada se caía

-_Ronald, te juro que si cuelgas te voy a…_

_-_Adiooos

-_RON..!-_

el shinigami cierra el teléfono… -lamento que hayan tenido que escuchar eso.-..y lo guarda en su chaqueta- Vaya vaya, eres ese demonio mayordomo. Cuanto tiempo..

-gusto en verlo-dice sebastian sonriendo-le agradezco que haya traido el libro, es muy importante.

Ronald les dirigio una leve mirada a el demonio y su compañero shinigami- solo no me metan en problemas por haber hecho esto-dice antes de irse saltando sobre los edificios.

Grell le dio el libro a sebastian y sonrio- aquí tienes

-gracias grell-san-respondió sebastian realmente agradecido

-bueno, te dejo sebas-chan. Este shinigami se retira-death!

Una vez que estuvo solo, una fuerte lluvia empezó a caer sobre la ciudad. Sebastian salto del edificio y busco un lugar donde pudiera leer tranquilamente. Entro a una casa abandonada y prendió una vela, sentándose en un escritorio y abriendo el libro.

-hora de la verdad-murmuro sebastian suspirando, con la impaciencia carcomiéndolo por dentro

…

Un hombre de avanzada edad estaba sentado en su cama, con una expresión de calma completa. Pero como no estarlo con un buen libro, la chimenea prendida, la mansión en completa tranquilidad y un poco de jazz como música de fondo.

Pero esa perfecta calma fue interrumpida por el pitido del celular del anciano, que sonó escandalosamente desde su mesa de noche

-quien llama a estas horas?-dijo tomando el aparato, con el cual de paso, el no se llevaba muy bien. Miro el identificador de llamadas y suspiro. otra vez la misma historia-¿ ahora en que estas metido?

-_ oh ahora eres lector de mentes anciano, felicitaciones!- _dijo sarcásticamente una voz masculina no demasiado grave al otro lado de la línea

- deja el sarcasmo para otro momento, que hiciste para que te volvieran a detener?-pregunto el anciano fríamente

-_no fue nada, no fue nada, solo dile a alguien que venga y me saque. las celdas cada vez son mas sucias, es desagradable_

_-_no pienso mandar a nadie a que te saque de la cárcel menos que me digas que fue lo que hiciste- exigió el anciano

Un sonoro suspiro se oyo al otro lado de la línea- _solo tuve unos inconvenientes con unos idiotas que no querían pagarme un dinero, nada del otro mundo_.- le resto importancia- _pero esos malnacidos de la policía siempre aparecen y me arruinan la diversión. ¿Contento con mi maravillosa historia? ¡Entonces sácame de aquí!-_ grita el chico con tono grosero

El anciano se sobo las sienes con la mano libre y suspiro- a veces me pregunto que piensas de la vida… esta bien, ganaste de nuevo pequeño delincuente, haré una carta y le diré a Jun que firme en la estación de policía en mi nombre.- el anciano se imagino a su nieto con una sonrisa victoriosa al otro lado de la línea-pero déjame decirte algo…

-_otro sermón- _suspiro el joven cansadamente

-…dentro de poco es muy probable que deje este mundo, y sin mi no habrá nadie que te salve cuando te metas en esos problemas. Debes empezar a pensar en el mañana, no en la próxima pelea que tendrás, entend-

-_si si como digas, solo haz la carta y dile a jun que se apresure. Además dile a David-san que me haga algo de cenar, muero de hambre. –_interrumpió. Dicho esto colgó, dejando al anciano con la palabra en la boca.

-ese…-el anciano suspiro mientras se estiraba y tocaba una campana que colgaba de su pared, para poder llamar a sus sirvientes. Mientras esperaba, el anciano hizo la carta que jun debía llevar a la estación de policia

Después de pocos minutos, una empleada de cabello negro corto y ojos miel entro a la habitación del anciano-me llamaba amo?-pregunto jun, la mucama principal de la mansión

-si. E´lly de nuevo se metio en un problema. Por favor lleva esta carta y diles que la dejen salir.-dijo dándole la carta a la mucama- enserio, siempre es lo mismo.

-si me permite decir, no veo que es lo que lo sigue sorprendiendo amo

El anciano lo pensó un segundo-tienes mucha razón. Bueno, por si acaso, solo recuerda decir que eres sirvienta del Conde Ciel Phantomhive-dijo el anciano de ojos zafiro, poco cabello canoso y piel palida- no creo que haya problema en sacarlo sin dejar registros

La mucama asintió, hizo una reverencia y se fue

Una vez solo, Ciel se recostó en su cama y pensó un poco… lo que le habia dicho a su nieto por el teléfono no era ninguna mentira.

Ya mañana cumpliría 136 años, mucho mas de lo que jamas espero vivir. Y algo le decía, que quizás… no pasara de mañana.

Como costumbre que tenia, alzo su palida mano y acaricio su anillo. Además de el, el único miembro restante de los Phantomhive, además quien tendría que continuar con la familia, era su "nieto".. bueno, no era exactamente _su_ nieto_, _era el hijo del nieto de su nieto.

Lamentablemente, el era una adolescente muy ….bipolar… por asi decirlo.

De pequeño habia sido un niño perfecto en todo lo que hacia. Después de _ese incidente _se volvió un poco frío e insensible pero el lo entendió, ya que después de pasar por esa experiencia, el también habia cambiado drásticamente. Pero un par de años luego, su actitud simplemente empeoró.

Hizo lo imposible para tratar de independizarse de la familia, cosa que no permitió por supuesto, pero igualmente se volvió mas revoltoso y problemático que nunca. Si llegaba, llegaba en la madrugada, completamente borracho y/o drogado, otras veces llegaba a la hora del desayuno (en el mismo estado), y otras veces ni siquiera llegaba y tenia mandar a alguien para que le sacaran de la prisión…

Era un _**perfecto desastre**_.

Afortunadamente, a el parecía no molestarle el resolver los casos de la reina, podría decirse que incluso se lo tomaba en serio…

_Ojala mostrara ese mismo interés en la empresa_…pensaba el conde casi todos los días.

Cuando el era pequeño, el viejo no se sentía preocupado por dejarle lo que le correspondía como phantomhive. las empresas, el dinero, el liderazgo y el deber de continuar de la familia pero ahora… si el se iba, ¿quien se encargaría todo eso?

….

-sigue vivo…-murmuro sebastian sorprendido y feliz- el sigue vivo… pero… _Ciel Vincent Phantomhive fallece de una falla cardiaca el 15 de diciembre del 2012 a las 12.01 am.._-sebastian leyó en voz alta lo que decía-un minuto después de terminar el dia de su cumpleaños va a morir… -dijo sebastian tristemente-no..

_Debo verlo… aunque sea tengo que verlo una ultima vez _pensó sebastian algo desesperado mientras suspiraba entrecortadamente

….

En la estación de policía, dentro de una celda, se encontraba un chico de 17 años, de cabello azul verdoso que le llegaba hasta poco después de los hombros, el cual llevaba recogido en una coleta alta, piel bastante pálida, unos enormes ojos zafiro, de contextura bastante delgada. No debía medir mucho mas de 1,60 m. Lo que mas resaltaba de su andrógina apariencia era un relicario de color plateado colgaba de su delgado cuello. Estaba caminando en círculos con los brazos cruzados. se veía, no, estaba molesto, muy molesto

-porque demonios se tardan tanto?-murmura sin dejar de caminar en círculos. Después de unos segundos, a su celda se acerco un policia y una chica mayor que el vestida con traje de mucama.

-es el?-pregunto el policia bruscamente

-si, el es mi amo. Abra la celda por favor-pidió la mucama de cabello negro

El hombre miro al chico peli verde y bufo mientras abria la celda. este sonrio de medio lado y salio de la celda con una sonrisa burlona

Los tres se dirigieron a la recepción, donde jun firmo unos papeles para sacar al chico de alli. Después de varios minutos, finalmente termino. - asi que después de todo usas un nombre falso, … Ciel E´lliete Phantomhive Grandtaine -leyó el policía de su tarjeta de identidad-con que después de todo eres solo un bocchan de una familia adinerada. Como sea, eres libre… por ahora. No siempre tendras a tu abuelito cuidándote la espalda, que te quede claro

El peli verde frunció el seño y le arrebató su tarjeta al policia y se encaminaba a la salida con jun-. una escoria de clase tan baja como tu no tiene derecho alguno a decirme a mi que hacer. Y para tu información, mi nombre es Raven Manson. Ese nombre es el que usado los últimos años y será el que use por el resto de mi vida. No me relaciones con la estirada e hipócrita familia en la que me vi forzado a nacer.

El policia frunció el seño y le maldijo. Él se la pasaba alli metido cada vez que hacia una estupidez, pero a pesar de eso, su abuelo se encargada de que quedara sin antecedentes penales. Y no solo eso. Aunque fuera algo increíblemente difícil de creer, él seria el próximo conde de la familia mas poderosa de Inglaterra, una de las mas poderosas de toda Europa o el mundo entero quizás. Los Phantomhive

Además esa familia (bueno, Ciel senior) tenia un poder absoluto en Scotland Yard, y próximamente seria él, un delincuente, el que tendría ese poder sobre todos ellos. Que ironia tan grande…

Fuera de la estación de policia, una limosina esperaba por jun y Raven. Ambos entraron y de inmediato el auto arranco con dirección a la mansión Phantomhive, a las afueras de Londres.

-enserio, que molestia. Nada me desagrada mas que estar en una celda-dijo Raven mirando por la ventana.

- debería considerarse afortunado de que siempre salga con tanta facilidad de la prisión, aunque no lo merezca en lo absoluto- dijo jun mirándole de reojo

-te ves tan linda cuando te molestas conmigo jun- se burlo Raven desafiante

-no me siento molesta, solo digo lo que pienso-dijo jun cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada de Raven, ya que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado levemente

-que interesante …. dado el hecho de que yo _no_ pedi tu opinión-jun miro con odio a Raven. Esos dos no tenían una relación buena en lo absoluto- deberías ver tu cara!- exclama riendo de repente- te lo tomas todo tan a pecho, relájate un poco.

Jun frunció el seño y desvio la mirada de nuevo en un bufido. ella sentía un profundo respeto y admiración por su amo, pero por Raven, no sentía ni una pizca de afecto. Era solo un mocoso engreído. Le desagradaba profundamente tener que estar en su arrogante presencia todos los días, mas aun servirle.

…

Casi una hora después, finalmente el noble y su sirvienta llegaron a la mansión, donde Raven sabia que su abuelo le daría una buena reprimenda, igual que… bueno, siempre. El joven entro a la mansión con el estomago rugiendo y algo estresado.

Les había _pateado el trasero bien pateado _como siempre decía, a unos 30 grandulones que no habían pagado una gran deuda desde hace 2 meses, pero un idiota llamo a la policia y se los llevaron a todos. Pero su abuelo no lo entendería (JAMAS LO HACE), aunque solo le da un sermón sobre lo que piensa de la vida, etc etc..

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de su abuelo. Toco la puerta y escucho un _adelante. _Abrió la puerta y vio a su abuelo, sentado en la cama con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada fija en él.

-hola anciano-saludo como si nada

-..siéntate-ignoro el saludo de su nieto. El chico suspiro y entro, sentándose en un sillón que quedaba frente a la cama de su abuelo.- a ver E´lly… ambos sabemos que es lo que sigue

-el sermón? Si, me lo se de memoria, deberías decir cosas mas originales de vez en cuando-responde Raven recostándose y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra

El conde ignoro el comentario y siguió- entonces por que no aprendes a dejar de meterte en aprietos?-pregunto elevando un poco el tono de voz

Raven se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa burlona- es mi problema

-si, es _tu_ problema. Recuerda que te permití que hicieras lo que quisieras siempre y cuando la alta sociedad no se enterara de que el delincuente Raven Manson y el noble Ciel E´lliete Phantomhive son la misma persona, pero si continúas armando un escándalo constantemente terminaras dando a conocer tu identidad y manchando nuestro apellido. Ahí se convierte en _mi_ problema. Tenemos una reputación que mantener!

Raven rodo los ojos y se acomodo en la silla.-los únicos que conocen mis dos identidades son esos inútiles de Yard. Saben que haré sus cabezas rodar si dicen una palabra… Además, jamás pedí tener una _reputación. _Jamás pedí ser noble. No quiero nada de esto.

-no es algo que se pueda pedir, simplemente o lo eres o no, y adivina que? lo eres-dijo el anciano seriamente

Raven desvio la mirada con un puchero de inconformidad

_**ser noble = muchas responsabilidades = poca diversión **_

en definitiva, no iba con él

Ambos se quedaron en un incomodo silencio hasta que el viejo Ciel lo rompió- como sea, dijiste que tenias hambre cuando hablamos por teléfono no? Baja y come algo, pero después ve directamente a la cama, estas castigado

Raven lo miro con una ceja alzada, era mas que obvio que estaba castigado. Se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la salida pero se detuvo antes de salir- oye, anciano…

El viejo Ciel le miro. El joven estaba de espaldas a el

-… no es mi intención causarte problemas, no confundas las cosas!- dicho esto se fue, cerrando con un portazo

El viejo Ciel sonrio y se recostó. Ya habia aprendido a descifrar lo que su nieto decía

Del lenguaje Raven al Inglés, eso era una disculpa… o algo muy similar

**En la cocina**

Raven abrió el refrigerador y vio un plato cubierto con plástico, era un plato de wrust que su cocinero de seguro habia hecho hace poco.

Tomo el plato y lo subió a su habitación. Se recostó en la cama y con el tenedor empezó a comer las salchichas que, como esperaba, eran deliciosas.

Mientras comia Raven pensó en la conversación que tuvo con su abuelo…

Entre sus pensamientos, se detuvo cuando iba a meter el tenedor en una salchicha. Lo que le dijo antes de irse era verdad, no era su intención causarle problemas. No le gustaba hacer molestar a su abuelo… bueno, no iba a mentir, adoraba hacerlo. En algunas ocasiones (siempre) le parecía muy divertido hacerlo salir de sus casillas.. pero hay que ser realistas, el estaba viejo, demasiado viejo. A veces pensaba que de tanto estresarlo iba a terminar matándolo…

Raven esbozo una sonrisa un poco melancólica y termino de comer las croquetas rápidamente. Dejo el plato en su mesa de noche y se levanto para darse una ducha rápida y colocarse la piyama, pero cuando atravesaba su habitación para llegar al baño, sintió una extraña y oscura presencia en la habitación.

Tanaka y Madame Red escasamente se mostraban desde que había cumplido 7, por lo que estaba seguro de que no eran ellos.

Curioso, barrio la habitacion con la mirada, esperando ver a algo o alguien, y se encontro con una pequeña figura negra posada en el marco de la ventana, por el exterior.

se acercó y miro por ella. Era un cuervo negro, posado en la ventana de la habitación de su abuelo. Cuando abrió la ventana para espantarlo, el cuervo la miro fijamente, tenia unos ojos de color rojo carmesí, jamas en su vida habia visto unos ojos de ese color tan… facinante. El animal se quedo viéndola por unos segundos y finalmente se fue, volando hacia el bosque.

Sin que Raven pudiera evitarlo, un escalofrio azotó su cuerpo….

Que habia sido ese sentimiento tan raro cuando el cuervo fijo su mirada en él?

…

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

_**Ojos carmesí…**_

_**Miles de ojos sobre mi…**_

_**Me acorralan, me vigilan…**_

_**Sus ojos lo ven todo, lo sienten todo…**_

_**Porque tengo este horrendo presentimiento .. ¿de que algo malo esta a punto de suceder?..**_

Raven despertó de golpe, mientras se sentaba en su amplia cama. Habia soñado con el cuervo, pero eran miles, todos iguales, con esa misma mirada hipnotizante la rodeaban … habia sido horrible… pero muy emocionante al mismo tiempo…

Raven tomo su teléfono y vio la hora, 1:32 pm, 14 de Diciembre….

-¿14 de diciembre?- murmuro.-…¿Por qué…. siento que algo se me olvida?

.

.

.

-¡oh rayos!- dijo estrellando su palma con su frente y corriendo a darse una ducha. Como lo habia olvidado?

…

Raven abrió la puerta de un tirón-ANCIANO!-grito cuando entro a la habitación del mayor, que lanzo al aire unos documentos de la sorpresa mientras emitia un grito

-¿QUE?- exclamo el viejo Ciel. Jun, que estaba a punto de acomodar a Ciel en su silla de ruedas, dio un salto al ver la repentina de su joven amo.

-ah.. feliz cumpleaños-dijo Raven recostándose en la puerta con una cara sin un sentimiento especifico

-… por eso casi me matas del susto?

Raven se encogió de hombros- deberías sentirte afortunado de que lo haya recordado.

El anciano suspiro y sonrio- gracias

-que estabas haciendo?-pregunto Raven entrando, sentándose a los pies de la cama de su abuelo

-solo revisaba algunos papeles de la empresa, nada importante.-dijo el anciano mientras que lo subían en la silla de ruedas. Jun deja la habitación casi al instante.

-mmm… oye… si…- Raven se aclaro la garganta mientras desviaba la mirada- necesitas ayuda hoy… puedes pedirme cualquier cosa

El anciano alzo una ceja- enserio?

-es tu cumpleaños, ¿no?-explico Raven sin mirarlo- ¡es una oferta de tiempo limitado asi que di si o no de una vez!

El viejo Ciel solto una risa- te pediría que dejaras de meterte en problemas pero ambos sabemos que eres incapaz, ¿no?

Raven sonrio de medio lado- los años si que te han dado sabiduría - dijo Raven burlona-ahora que lo pienso…

-¿pensaste? Te ganaste una estrellita dorada- con un control empieza a moverse con su silla de ruedas electronica

- ¿ya esta listo el almuerzo?-pregunto Raven ignorando el comentario sarcástico de su abuelo. Quizás eso fuera algo muy característico en su relación con el viejo, las burlas al otro.

-no lo se, ni que fuera el cocinero

-podrias bajar a preguntar-inquirio Raven como si fuera lo mas obvio

- Además de que estoy bien viejo, estoy en silla de ruedas y es **mi **cumpleaños, ¿pretendes que baje por ti a preguntar si esta listo el almuerzo? ve tu mismo, maldito holgazán bueno para nada- dijo el anciano saliendo de la habitación, en dirección a su estudio

- ¡no me dejes hablando solo!-dijo Raven levantándose y siguiendo a su abuelo

Ambos entraron a la oficina, Raven se sento en el asiento frente al escritorio de su abuelo.

- esta bien, que quieres? Dinero?- pregunto el anciano al ver a su nieto frente a el

-Primero que todo, yo tengo mi propio dinero, y segundo, es que acaso no puedo acompañarte sin tener un motivo en especial?

-ambos sabemos que eso no es posible…

Raven se encogió de hombros- estoy aburrido. Es mejor que quedarse solo sin hacer nada.

El anciano suspiro- esta bien, pero no me interrumpas.

.

.

.

-oye anciano-llamo Raven cuando el viejo Ciel empezaba a leer unos documentos

El hombre respondió con un gemido

-hay algo que hace mucho quiero preguntarte

-de que se trata-dijo el hombre mirando a Raven sobre sus documentos

-¿hace cuanto que no tienes sexo?-pregunto como si nada el chico, haciendo que el viejo Ciel se sonrojara y levantara la cara de golpe

-¿que significa esa pregunta?- _maldito mocoso, siempre tan directo! _Pensó.

Raven se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa burlona- ya dije que estoy aburrido, además últimamente estas mas gruñón que de costumbre, debe ser frustración sexual jeje

El viejo Ciel desvio la mirada sonrojado-no tengo porque responder eso

-bueeeno… entonces podría salir a seguir cobrando el dinero que no me han querido pagar la pandilla de East End.-dijo levantándose del sillón

-UN MOMENTO, RECUERDA QUE ESTAS CASTIGADO!-exclamo Ciel

Raven lo miro con una ceja alzada-¿y crees que eso me va a detener?

Ciel lo pensó un momento antes de suspirar resignado- siéntate- murmuro después de golpear su frente con la palma

Raven sonrio victorioso y se sento- eres tan ingenuo anciano, es un tema lo mas de común. no entiendo porque te colocas tan rojo igualmente

-porque es con mi nieto con quien voy a hablar este tema… en mi juventud este tema jamas se tocaba

-tu juventud fue a los inicios del siglo XX, creo que muchas cosas han cambiado- dijo Raven como si fuera lo mas obvio

El anciano suspiro- ¿que es lo que quieres que te diga pequeño entrometido?

-tu diras….y no soy pequeño, solo… estoy un poco (muy) debajo del promedio de estatura de los demás hombres de mi edad ¬¬#

Ciel negó con la cabeza, divertido-a ver… la ultima vez… eso fue… en mil...mil novecientos.. mil novecientos sesenta y uno si no estoy mal-dijo Raven haciendo memoria

.

.

.

-eh?-murmuro Raven incrédulo- bromeas verdad?... han pasado 50 años! ¿Entonces, después de la muerte de Elizabeth jamas lo volviste a hacer con nadie?-El anciano asintió avergonzado-¿y jamas tuviste una novia? –el anciano negó-Alguien mas?-nego de nuevo- ¿Nadie? ¿ Ni siquiera haz besado a otra chica en tu vida?

El anciano lo pensó… si habia besado a otra persona… aunque no era chica… ni de su edad… ni siquiera humano… y dudaba que fuera un ser vivo como tal

-pues….-dijo el anciano pensativo

Raven lo miro inquisitivamente- te estas guardando algo anciano. Vamos, dilo. Creas o no, soy la única persona en la que puedes confiar.

El anciano suspiro de nuevo. _Este … si no respondo no dejara de preguntar hasta obtener su respuesta.. _pensó el viejo conde resignado- esta bien, te lo dire… pero… esto es algo que jamas le he contado a nadie, ni siquiera a mi difunta esposa. Y nadie se enterara, ¿cierto?

Raven se puso la mano en el corazón burlonamente-promesa de un Phantomhive

El anciano busco una forma sutil para decirlo… -pues…yo… hace muchos años… -Raven esbozo una sonrisa burlona, nunca tenia la oportunidad de sacarle esa clase de cosas a su abuelo, era algo digno de ser recordado-…me enamore de mi mayordomo-dijo rapidamente el anciano, esperando que su nieto hiciera una cara de asco o se burlara sin control de el pero este permaneció quieto con una expresión muy normal- pensé que estarías mas sorprendido

-soy una persona de mente abierta

El anciano se sintió aliviado y continuo. Hablar con el era muy fácil

-como era el?-pregunto Raven interesado

-acaso debo describirlo?-exclamo el anciano sonrojado

- definitivamente debería pasar también por la banda de West London por mi dinero..

-esta bien esta bien! El… el….era…-suspiro- era …perfecto … en cualquier aspecto que lo vieras….

-…. Continua continua-animo Raven burlon

_Este mocoso….-_el…era alto, mas apuesto que ningun hombre que jamas vi en mi vida, era arrogante e irritante hasta hacerme querer darle un tiro pero… no lo se, cuando cai en cuenta ya me sentía de esa manera.-dijo nostálgico a lo que Raven sonrio. era la primera vez que oia hablar tan dulcemente sobre otra persona. Se notaba el amor que habia sentido hacia esa persona

-cuando tiempo estuvo trabajando para ti?

-Poco mas de dos años. Yo tenia 10 cuando empezó a trabajar en la mansión. El era capaz de hacer las labores de todos los sirvientes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era fuerte y habilidoso. También era de gran ayuda en los casos que me mandaba la reina en ese entonces, el también fue quien me ayudo a completar mi venganza, el mato al hombre que humillo a los Phantomhive…-poco a poco la voz del anciano se volvia un poco mas sombria. Aunque fuera difícil de creer debido a la forma en la que se trataban el anciano y su nieto, Raven lo conocía mas que su propia esposa cuando estaba viva hace medio siglo.

-y que fue lo que paso?-pregunto finalmente Raven

-despues de obtener mi venganza, cai inconsciente. El me llevo a un lugar hasta que desperté, luego … el me be-..

-creo que capte la idea!-se adelanto Raven alzando las manos-que paso luego?

-supongo que me dio un golpe y me dejo en mi habitación. Cuando desperté al dia siguiente, no estaba. Desde ese dia jamas lo volvi a ver, fue como si nunca hubiera existido, nadie lo recordaba. Fue muy extraño pero hasta el dia de hoy le sigo teniendo rencor, fue… mi primer amor y me dejo sin decir nada.-dijo el anciano apretando los puños.

Raven permaneció callado un momento

-no es rencor lo que sientes. Eso se llama dolor. Conozco muy bien esa emoción, podría decirse que incluso mejor que tu. Lo que realmente quieres saber porque se fue sin decir nada-el anciano abrió los ojos como platos.-lo sabia.-dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida

-E´lly -llamo el anciano, a lo que el mencionado se detuvo sin voltear-no se ni porque digo esto pero…gracias…por comprenderme

Raven se encogio de hombros –no importa, después de todo fui yo quien saco el tema… nos vemos

Dicho esto dejo la habitación.

…

Un par de horas mas tarde.

Raven estaba en el jardín calentando para el entrenamiento de esgrima.

-segura de que quieres luchar de nuevo conmigo jun? No tendre compasión contigo-dijo Raven sonriendo orgulloso a su mucama/rival jun, que le llevaba unos 8 años. Tenían dos espectadoras, Arriane y Claire, de 23 y 21 años respectivamente. Las tres eran las mucamas de la casa, además de ser hermanas. Ellas antes eran solo unas niñas de 15, 13 y 11 años, asesinas y ladronas profesionales

_Flash Back_

_El abuelo Raven y él pequeño niño de 7 años caminaban por la parte baja de Londres. Cruzaron por un callejón y vieron a dos niñas en el piso, una rubia y una de cabello chocolate._

_-señor, podría darnos algo de dinero? Llevamos mas de una semana sin probar alimento-dijo la rubia, que parecía ser la menor_

_El anciano sonrio burlon_

_La chica de cabello chocolate miro por encima del hombro de Raven y asintió, cosa que no paso desapercibido por el pequeño peli verde._

_Una chica pelinegra con un cuchillo bastante grueso ataco a Raven por la espalda, pero el peli verde esquivo el ataque con facilidad. La pelinegra ataco repetidas veces pero Raven esquivaba sin hacer mayor esfuerzo. Finalmente sujeto la mano de su atacante e hizo una gran presión en la muñeca, haciendo que esta cayera al piso gritando de dolor_

_-sueltame!-gritaba tratando de zafarse, pero le solto la mano, alzo su pie y le dio una patada en la frente. _

_-jun-neechan!-gritaron las otras dos chicas_

_La pelinegra se volvió a levantar, algo aturdida y volvió a atacar, esta vez a puño limpio_

_-me las pagaras ricachon!-grito jun lanzando rápidos puños pero Raven solo movia la cabeza esquivando. Después de unos segundos jun se sentía cansada y en un descuido, dejo su brazo estirado y Raven aprovecho esto para tomarla del brazo y levantarla, dejándola caer de espalda fuertemente._

_La chica cayo y solto el aire de golpe, pero se levanto de nuevo._

_-escoria-murmuro Raven irritado. Esta vez simplemente se acerco y le dio un golpe en la mejilla, rápidamente le dio con la rodilla en el estomago y dio un giro sobre si mismo y le dio una patada con la parte posterior de la pierna, lanzando a jun unos metros hacia atrás._

_Las dos chicas frente al anciano miraban a Raven sin palabras. ese chico tenia la mitad de los años de jun y le habia vencido con tanta facilidad que uno no pensaría que solo tiene 7 años._

_Raven volteo y vio que la peli chocolate también saco un cuchillo y estaba frente a la rubia, protegiéndola, ya que la menor que parecía temblar del miedo_

_-maldito, te matare por lo que le hiciste a jun-neechan-dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas la pelichocolate y salio corriendo hacia Raven, que la esquivo y le dio con el codo en el rostro, dejándola en el piso inmediatamente. Raven la iba a golpear mientras estaba en el piso pero la chica rubia se puso frente a el_

_-no sigas por favor!-dijo llorando con una mirada llena de valor.-por favor perdónanos y dejanos ir!-rogo_

_-como sospechaba, ustedes son las asesinas a sueldo que la policía tanto esta buscando-dijo el viejo phantomhive cruzándose de brazos_

_- …deben ser eliminadas-dijo Raven fríamente, caminando un paso hacia la rubia pero su abuelo la detuvo- abuelo.._

_El anciano sonrio de medio lado y hablo. Las otras dos ya se habían levantado-aunque mi nieto solo estuviese jugando, para haber sobrevivido a sus golpes deben ser realmente fuertes. Permítanme hacerles una pequeña propuesta. Pueden venir a la mansión y protegerla siendo sirvientas, tener un techo y comida…_

_-bromeas? Primero muertas antes que eso!_

_-eso se puede arreglar-dijo Raven sonriendo de medio lado _

_-o podría simplemente dejar E´lly termine con ustedes y el caso este resuelto pero seria una verdadera lastima. Tienen bastante potencial_

_Las tres fruncieron el seño, la idea no las convencía del todo, principalmente a jun, que estaba botando humo por las orejas, pero no tenían elección. Si los acompañaban, por fin tendrían un techo seguro y comida todos los días, podrían vivir por fin en tranquilidad, cosa que jun siempre habia deseado para sus hermanas menores, pero eso dejaría su orgullo por los suelos… _

_Finalmente las dos menores asintieron mientras miraban a jun, que suspiro con inconformidad_

_-lo haremos..-dijo resignada a lo que Raven suelta un bufido_

_El anciano sonrio-bienvenidas a la Mansión Phantomhive._

_Fin Flash Back_

Desde ese dia, Jun, Claire y Arriane habían estado en la mansión.

-esta vez no perderé E´lly-sama-dijo jun con una sonrisa

-jun-neechan esta bastante inspirada, verdad Claire?-dijo arriane, de cabello café hasta por debajo de los hombros y pollina, de ojos miel, a su hermana menor, que tenia el cabello rubio oscuro hasta la espalda media , partido por la mitad de la frente, también de ojos miel

-es obvio, cuando llegamos a la mansión todos los días jun-neechan trataba de vencer a E´lly-sama pero hasta ahora no lo ha conseguido. Es bueno que no pierda la esperanza.- sonrió claire

Raven tenia puesto un traje de esgrima blanco con su largo cabello recogido en un moño, con el fleco suelto cubriendo parte de su ojo derecho y su guardapelo colgado en el cuello. Tenia la espada en su mano derecha y la máscara en la izquierda-cuando estes lista

Jun se puso la mascara y se puso en posición. Arriane sonrio y dio un par de pasos hacia el frente. Miro a Raven y a jun, quienes asintieron

-_En Garde (_en guardia)…_Allez_! (empiezen!)-grito en un perfecto francés, a lo que jun dio un largo paso hacia adelante y ataco. Raven se defendió del ataque y contraataco, haciendo retroceder a jun. Siguió atacando mientras hacia retroceder cada vez mas y mas a la sirvienta, que buscaba con desesperación un punto débil en su defensa o que perdiera el equilibrio, pero Raven se movia con gracia y agilidad, sin una simple falla en sus movimientos o en su posición.

Jun se tropezó con sus pies mientras retrocedía y perdió la concentración, dándole ventaja a Raven, que de una gran pisada, golpeo con fuerza la punta de su espada con el vientre de jun

-_Touchè _(toque)_-_Exclamó Arriane alzando la mano izquierda.

Jun cayó de espaldas al suelo y se quito la máscara de un tirón, habia estado practicando por tanto tiempo y aun no podía ni siquiera darle un toque a Raven.

Raven se retiro la máscara con cuidado y se acerco a jun, ofreciéndole su mano derecha con una sonrisa.-no te pongas molesta, haz mejorado mucho. ahora puedes esquivarme, antes no durabas ni dos segundos. he sido un buen maestro- jun frunció el seño golpeo la mano de Raven, levantándose ella misma.-son 4 de 5 asi que prepárate!-dijo Raven alejándose y colocándose de nuevo la mascara

Jun se coloco la mascara y se puso en posición.

-_Allez! _–grito de nuevo arriane. Jun empezó al ataque con un rápido paso hacia el frente, pero de nuevo Raven se defendió con facilidad. Jun solo podía pensar en poder darle un toque a Raven, era lo único que importaba. Ella ya tenia 25 años, no podía permitir que un mocoso de solo 17 escasos años le venciera siempre. Finalmente jun vio un perfecto espacio dentro de la defensa de Raven y de una estocada la ataco, pero Raven simplemente retrocedió y giro su muñeca con fuerza, arrebatándole la espada a jun y dándole dos toques con ambas espadas

-_Touchè!-_volvió a exclamar arriane alzando la mano izquierda

A Jun le dio un tic en la ceja mientras veía como Raven agitaba la espada que le habia quitado de forma burlona y arrogante

-que pasó? Te di una perfecta oportunidad para atacar.. creo que al fin comprendo tu problema. Siguiendo las reglas del esgrima se te hace complicado atacar… esta bien, ya lo decidí-dijo Raven lanzándole su máscara y ambas espadas a claire, que las agarro en el aire.

-E´lly-sama? No desea seguir practicando esgrima?-pregunto claire.

-no es eso, lucharemos de forma libre.. eso significa que todo vale…-dijo sonriendo-claire, trae mis katanas

Claire abrió los ojos y asintió confundida mientras se iba rápidamente, arriane miro a Raven sin entender.

-pero…

-dije que lucharemos de forma libre, tienen alguna objeción, arriane, jun?-preguntó Raven de manera fría.

-por supuesto que no E´lly-sama, disculpe nuestra mala educación-dijeron al mismo tiempo, aun confundidas

A los pocos minutos llego Claire con ambas espadas y se las entrego a cada uno. Eran dos sables japoneses que su abuelo le habia comprado en su ultimo viaje a Kyoto hace 8 años. jamas los habia usado, pero esa era la perfecta ocasión. Raven la desenvaino y se fijo en el gran filo de la espada.

- ahora las cosas serán mas interesantes… la primera que deje caer su espada o caiga perderá… a menos de que te clave mi espada primero jun -dijo Raven burlonamente a lo que la sirvienta desenvaino la espada y la puso frente a su cuerpo

-tendrá que disculparme si le quito el brazo-dijo jun con una sonrisa de medio lado

-me gustaría ver que lo intentaras-dijo Raven poniéndose en posición.

-empiecen!-grito arriane a lo que jun corrió hacia Raven con su espada en alto, el choque de las espadas fue muy estruendoso. Jun la empujo con su espada y ataco varias veces, pero Raven se defendía de manera muy eficaz. La mucama le ataco con la espada desde la derecha y Raven retrocedió dando una pirueta con la mano libre. Jun no perdió el tiempo y aprovecho el momento en el que Raven se levantaba y la ataco, pero este giro hacia la derecha y se levanto rápidamente.

Raven estiro su mano hacia delante, diciéndole con un dedo que se acercara. Jun la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, de nuevo se lo estaba tomando como un juego.

Jun corrió y agito su espada de manera diagonal pero fue demasiado lento. Raven lo contrarresto con un fuerte golpe desde arriba, clavando la espada de jun en el suelo. Jun quedo indefensa. El joven le dio una patada en el pecho y la mando unos tres metros hacia atrás. La pelinegra perdió el aire al caer de espalda de forma tan rápida.

-supongo que llevo 3 de 5.-dijo Raven sacando la katana del suelo y lanzándose por el suelo a jun.-me he estado conteniendo pero ya fue suficiente. Levántate

Jun se levanto con cuidado y agarro la espada con las manos temblorosas, pero después de dar un suspiro, frunció el seño y apretó su agarre a su espada

-empieza-dijo Raven

Jun dio un grito y corrió hacia Raven, tenia que confiar en que podría ganarle. No dejaría que su orgullo cayera mas bajo aun. Agito su espada de un lado hacia otro, con mas fuerza y velocidad que antes pero incluso asi, Raven seguía esquivando con facilidad.

El peliverde agito su espada con fuerza y el golpe hizo que jun retrocediera bastante, estaba exhausta. Pero jun no perdería tan fácilmente, sus hermanas la estaban observando. ¿que pensarían de ella si se rendía?

-no perderé, ¡no perderé!-grito volviendo al ataque. Raven se quedo en su lugar y paso la espada a su mano izquierda.

-que sucede? E´lly-sama no esta poniendo defensa-dijo claire asustada-jun-neechan la podría lastimar

-E´lly-sama no es tan tonto como para dejarse lastimar-dijo arriane tranquilizando a su hermana, pero cuando vio que Raven bajaba la espada se asusto-me equivoque

-E´lly-sama!- grito claire

Jun agito la espada hacia el frente pero Raven con el brazo golpeo la espada hacia un lado y la mando a volar. A jun no le importo. Le lanzo un puño tras otro a Raven, que retrocedía tranquilamente. Cuando vio que jun se canso, usando su espada como un resorte, clavo la espada en el suelo y salto sobre jun, cayendo detrás de ella. De un bolsillo de su traje, saco una pequeña navaja y la puso en el cuello de la peli negra

-pero… eso va contra las reglas-dijo jun esperando que Raven no cortara su garganta

-reglas… dices?-dijo Raven sonriendo, mientras quitaba la navaja del cuello de jun y le daba una patada en la espalda, haciendo que cayera de frente.-si quieres sobrevivir, seguir las reglas no te servirá de nada, solo el mas fuerte sobrevivirá. – Raven sonrio burlonamente -Hace un segundo cuando me atacaste tenias la intención de matarme ,¿cierto?

Jun abrió los ojos como platos y miro a Raven asustada

¿ahora la mataria?

-c-como ..

-lo vi en tu mirada… me mirabas con odio y celos… pero, esas emociones son un estorbo durante una lucha. Nublan la mente y te desvían de la victoria. En el momento en el que me viste con odio ya habías perdido cualquier oportunidad de ganar. Te perdone la vida porque, aunque se que aun tienes rencor de que te venci tan fácilmente ese dia hace 10 años, eres alguien muy importante para mi, Jun.-le da una leve sonrisa

Jun se sonroja hasta las orejas, sin saber como responder ante ese comentario

-claire, arriane, lleven a descansar a jun. Quiero dar una vuelta en el jardín-dijo Raven dejando la espada en el suelo y alejándose

-si!-dijeron ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo mientras corrian hacia jun

-espere E´lly-sama… como puede ser tan fuerte?-grito jun con odio en su mirada

Raven sonrio y hablo-Porque soy yo-suelta una risa- Jamas he perdido una batalla con la espada y jamas lo hare, eso tenlo por seguro jun.. aunque, sigue desafiándome, es bueno tener algo de calentamiento de vez en cuando-termina arrogantemente y se va

-jun-neechan estas muy mal?-pregunto claire una vez Raven estaba fuera del alcance de su vista

-no… solo son algunos rasguños, mañana estare como nueva-dijo jun levantándose con la ayuda de arriane

-eso fue arriesgado-dijo arriane- como pudiste tratar de matar a E´lly-sama?

-…-jun no respondió. Su rostro aún estaba algo rojo

-supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacer para que dejes esa estúpida idea de superarlo , ¿no?-pregunto arriane. Jun seguía sin responder.

…

Raven estaba en medio del inmenso jardín de los phantomhive, caminando tranquilamente. siempre se relajaba cuando llegaba a esa mansión. Era bueno salir del pesado ambiente de Londres de vez en cuando.

Finalmente llego a un punto bien alejado de la mansión y se recostó en un árbol, cerrando los ojos y descansando un poco. Lo que no sabia era que cierto demonio le estaba observando desde ya hace un rato

Sebastian estaba en su forma humana, parado sobre un árbol a varios metros de Raven

-E´lly... No ha cambiado en absoluto-murmuro sebastian-sigue siendo muy parecido a él.

Sebastian vio que el chico se quedo dormido y aprovecho para bajar del árbol y acercarse un poco a el

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo- sonrió.

Raven se removió un poco, asustando a sebastian pero luego murmuro

-anciano… enserio eres molesto-sebastian sonrio ante ese comentario. se levanto y se fue caminando por el bosque, aun no estaba preparado para ver de nuevo a su bocchan.

POV Raven

Me quede dormido a penas toque el árbol. Si, es una posición incomoda, mucho para ser honesto pero tenia ganas de relajarme un poco aquí en el jardín. No me gusta estar encerrado en la habitación todo el tiempo.

Recordé la noche anterior cuando el anciano me regaño por volver a ser detenido… enserio, a veces este tipo me saca de quicio… pero… bueno, debo admitirlo. Es el quizás la única persona a la cual le tengo verdadero afecto

El siempre ha estado alli para mi, en los momentos mas difíciles… aun cuando yo no pido su ayuda…

Pero algo interrumpió mi sueño… pude oir… una respiración? … están algo lejos, pero estoy demasiado cansado como para ir a investigar.

Oi como si algo o alguien liviano cayera sobre el pasto y caminara hacia mi con lentitud. Esta bien, ahora es extraño. Agudice lo mas que pude mi oído y tranquilice mi respiración. si alguien me iba a atacar, esperaría a que estuviera lo mas cerca de mi para tomarlo por sorpresa.

Se detuvo a una corta distancia de mi.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo-era la voz de un hombre, ronca y nostálgica. Porque me sonaba tan familiar?

-anciano… enserio eres molesto-murmure para ver como reaccionaba el hombre, pero no lo escuche correr. Solo escuche unos pasos calmados que se alejaban de mi.

Cuando deje de oir los pasos, abri un ojo y me levante. No habia nadie.

Saque de nuevo mi navaja y me fui en busca de ese hombre. Debió haberse ido por el bosque. Camine rápidamente, adentrándome en el bosque pero no vi nada. cuando voltee, pude ver de reojo una sombra negra cerca de una fuente que quedaba en medio del bosque. Corri hacia alli, con el arma preparada para enfrentar al intruso. Mientras me acercaba pude ver que llevaba chaqueta negra de cola, como la de los mayordomos de la época victoriana y pantalones negros, también tenia cabello negro pero estaba de espaldas asi que no pude ver su rostro

-oye tu!-grite. El se dio cuenta de mi presencia y dio un paso hacia delante.-no te muevas!-una inmensa ráfaga de viento hizo que me cubriera los ojos y cuando los abri, ya no estaba-que … rayos…?

Mire hacia mi alrededor y no vi nada ni nadie. ese hombre de negro habia desaparecido. Alce la mirada al cielo y vi un cuervo negro mirándome desde el aire. Cuando se fijo de que lo habia visto, se fue volando

Me pase la mano por la cara y me fui a la mansión, quizás solo me deshidrate y ahora estoy alucinando… no era posible que un hombre pudiera transformarse en un cuervo

…

NORMAL POV

El resto del tarde paso rápidamente.

El viejo Ciel vio que su nieto estaba mas aburrida que una ostra y le dio permiso de salir un rato a la ciudad, siempre y cuando volviera antes de la media noche

El joven refunfuño por el poco tiempo que le dejaba salir pero al final acepto y se fue.

La noche llego y el reloj de arena del anciano empezó a hacer su cuenta regresiva.

Eran las 11.25 de la noche, el anciano estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo. de alguna manera sabia que hoy seria su ultimo dia, lo podía sentir. Alzo su mano derecha y paso su mano por su anillo, pronto seria hora de entregárselo a E´lly.

De repente, una horrenda punzada lo invadió en el pecho… tenia razón… ya era su hora….

Tembloroso y respirando entrecortadamente alcanzo su celular de encima de su mesa de noche. Marco un numero y espero

-_ahora que quieres anciano? Estoy a mitad de camino de Londres, no es bueno que me llames mientras conduzco!-_ refunfuño Raven desde el otro lado de la línea

-E´lly… necesito que vuelvas … de inmediato…-dijo débilmente el anciano

Se escucho un pequeño silencio al otro lado de la línea- _que pasa?-_pregunto el chico seriamente

-Es… la hora…-dicho esto, perdió la fuerza y su celular cayo de su mano al suelo.

-_oye anciano! Que sucede!?- _gritaba Raven histérico al no oir la voz de su abuelo- _maldición, tranquilízate, voy en camino!_

…

Raven, en su porshe negro, dio una vuelta de 180 grados, con un movimiento brusco, y acelero a lo máximo que su auto le permitia para volver a la mansión. Normalmente el viaje de la mansión (afueras de Londres) a la ciudad era aproximadamente de una hora y media, pero tenia la ventaja de que no llevaba ni la mitad del camino. Debía volver cuanto antes!

…

A la media hora, Raven por fin pudo llegar a la mansión. Se bajo del auto y fijo su mirada en la ventana de la habitación de su abuelo….

Era el cuervo de nuevo…

Sin razón aparente, un horrendo frio azoto su cuerpo, haciendo que temblara sin control…

esa sensación de nuevo.. cada vez que pasaba….

- No… no puede ser!-grito mientras entraba corriendo.

_Algo malo esta sucediendo, puedo sentirlo… _pensó mientras subia las escaleras de a tres escalones, dando grandes saltos

Finalmente llego a la habitación de su abuelo y abrió la puerta de un tiron. Su abuelo estaba recostado con una expresión de dolor y la mano sobre el pecho

-E..lly…-murmuro

-anciano…- murmura nervioso mientras llegaba a su lado. estaba mas palido que de costumbre, además su frente arrugada estaba bañada en sudor.

-E´lly… tu ya sabias …que este dia llegaría, cierto?-dijo el anciano con una media sonrisa

-a-a que te refieres? Deja el pesimismo viejo tonto, aun no es tu hora, solo resiste un momento, llamare una ambulancia de inmediato!

Cuando iba a sacar su teléfono del bolsillo, el viejo la detuvo con su mano libre

-anciano..

-suspiro- … el dia.. en el que oficialmente … te convertiras …en el Conde Phantomhive… ese dia es hoy, ese momento, ahora-dijo el anciano sonriendo, a lo que Raven abrió los como platos

- de que rayos estas hablando!? deja las bromas estúpidas, no es tu hora, ¿ entiendes? Debes luchar anciano, no permitiré que mueras!-casi grito Raven histerico

-mi hora ha llegado y quiero estar seguro de dejar las cosas claras antes de partir.-el anciano se quito su anillo

-…-Raven abrió los ojos como platos… no… eso no es lo que deseaba. Sin poder evitarlo, una pequeña lagrima traicionera se escapo de su ojo derecho-anciano…

El anciano sonrio y poso su mano sobre la mejilla de Raven.-eres demasiado hermoso, para ser un hombre. un joven hermoso no debe llorar.

Raven bufo y negó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba la lagrima de forma brusca- ¿hermoso? ¿llorando?…mira ahora que disparates dices…

-E´lly, lamento no haber ayudado mas. por mi vejez no pude ser de mas utilidad para encontrar a quienes …

-eso no importa, yo mismo lo hare. – se adelanta Raven rápidamente. detestaba tocar ese tema- de todas maneras, yo jamas pedi tu ayuda

-alguna vez se la haz pedido a alguien? –dijo el anciano negando con la cabeza

-…- Raven abrió la boca pero la cerro al instante. no quería pelear con el en un momento asi

-.. me gustaría pedirte algo… se que no quieres esto pero debes continuar el legado de nuestra familia-dijo firmemente

Raven abrió los ojos y negó- no puedo, lo siento, no lo hare. hace mucho deje en claro que no deseo tener nada que ver con esta familia- el joven corrió la mirada, ocultando su rostro entre su largo cabello

-E´lly- el anciano le obliga a mirarlo con su tono de voz- hazlo… tienes deseos imponentes que cumplir, uno en especial. Si quieres volverlos realidad, debes hacerlo, y sabes que tengo la razón..-El viejo Ciel sintió otra fuerte punzada, era ahora o nunca. Abrió los ojos y hablo con voz clara y firme:- se que me estas observando en este momento, por eso te ordeno en el nombre de la reina, nuestro apellido y nuestras perturbadas almas! Protégenos! Protégenos de todo peligro y ayúdanos hasta poder cumplir nuestro verdadero deseo en esta vida terrenal! Como mi ultima orden en este cuerpo desgastado, tienes la obligación de cumplirla! -grito en anciano a lo que en su ojo derecho reapareció el símbolo del contrato y brillo. El sabía que Sebastian lo escuchaba. Sebastian estaba en su forma de cuervo, posado en la ventana.

Ciel vio al cuervo y abrió los ojos como platos pero cambio su mirada en una fría y severa- no nos abandones, no a menos de que te lo ordenemos

Raven miraba a su abuelo como si se hubiese vuelto loco-¿a quien rayos le hablas viejo desquiciado?

El reloj sono, ya eran las doce.

-es hora-dijo el anciano sonriendo, en un suspiro largo. Con sus pocas fuerzas, se sento en la cama y abrazo a Raven, posando su mano derecha en la nuca del chico y la otra en la espalda- una ultima cosa…. en este mundo hay cientos de cosas y criaturas fuera de nuestra imaginación. Casi todas son muy peligrosas, y es muy posible que te encuentres con ellas en algun momento… desearía que no fuera asi pero puedo irme tranquilo porque se que ahora lo tendremos a él… el nos protegerá.. el… lo hará…-dijo el anciano mientras que sus ojos perdían el brillo que siempre los habían caracterizado

_No… no quiero…_

-anciano?-exclamo Raven al darse cuanta que su abuelo caia en sus brazos sin fuerzas. Abrió los ojos como platos mientras que soltaba un jadeo.

_No quiero volver a estar solo…_

-el…lo… hara-esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Ciel Vincent Phantomhive. Antes de dar su ultimo aliento, tomo el anillo de piedra azul y se lo puso a Raven en el dedo, que brillo con fuerza, mientras que el viejo Ciel se ponía completamente palido de repente, casi gris.

En ese mismo momento, Raven siente como si su cabeza fuese a estallar. De repente se sentía mareado, con las sienes en fuego y las manos temblando como gelatina. Empezó a escuchar varias voces desconocidas para el en su mente, como si fuera un cd muy antiguo. Después de unos segundos de agonizante dolor, su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad.

En ese momento, recostó el cuerpo sin vida de su abuelo en la cama y cerro los ojos de el con su mano. Tenia una expresión de inmensa paz

-abuelo..-murmuro con una mirada triste, estaba frio, muy frio. En ese momento miro el reloj, 12:01. Al mirar el reloj pudo ver una sombra negra no muy grande en la ventana, un cuervo? Era el mismo cuervo que habia visto antes!

Se paro con rapidez y abrió la ventana de un tiron, pero el cuervo se fue volando en el instante. El chico se quedo frente a la ventana viendo asombrado al cuervo.-acaso.. ese cuervo vino a avisarme de la muerte de mi abuelo?...

Raven apretó los puños y bajo la cabeza. su mirada cayo en su anillo. Ese anillo habia pasado de generación en generación entre lideres de la familia Phatomhive hasta su abuelo. Por alguna extraña y sadica razón, el hijo de su abuelo junto a su esposa murieron de manera extraña después de tener un hijo, y asi fueron todos hasta sus padres. Desde que su abuelo se había convertido en el conde Phantomhive hace tanto tiempo, nadie mas había tomado ese título, hasta ese momento.

El adolescente suspiro y se alejo unos pasos de la ventana con la intención de ir y despertar a los sirvientes para poder darles la horrenda noticia, pero se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos provenientes del pasillo. Se puso en alerta y tomo un par de abrecartas que estaban en una gaveta de la habitacion y se posiciono detrás de la puerta. Los pasos se estaban acercando… eran …. tacones?

La puerta de abrió de golpe y Raven se preparo. Un hombre de cabello rojo largo entro a la habitación, vistiendo un pantalón bota tubo de color negro, unas botas rojas con detalles negros en la punta, una camisa blanca de botones, un liston rojo en donde debería haber una corbata y encima, una chaqueta de piel rojo carmesí, la cual debería haber sido de un zorro. Ese tipo tenia un extraño estilo homo/victoriano muy extraño. Además estaba armado con una gran motocierra roja.

-quien diría que entre todos los shinigamis a mi me toco el alma de Ciel Phantomhive-dijo Grell caminando hacia el anciano.

_Shinigami? Si el es como esa persona… entonces va a recolectar su alma!_ Pensó Raven lanzándole un abrecartas a Grell hacia la cabeza

_-_ITATATAI! WILL YA DEJA DE HACER E…eh? Quien rayos eres tu?-dijo Grell pensando que quien lo habia cortado en la cabeza habia sido Will, pero en vez de eso vio a el chico peli verde-Que rayos..?-exclamo viendo la inmensa similitud entre el viejo Ciel y su nieto

_-_alejate de el, shinigami!-ordeno Raven enfadado

_-_tu mocoso, no interfieras!-Grell encendió su motocierra y ataco a Raven, que se defendió con el abrecartas- vaya eres muy fuerte, ningun humano habia podido jamas defenderse de un ataque de mi Death Scythe. Si sabes de los shinigamis sabras que no hay razón para evitar que recoga el alma de ese anciano, ya esta muer…

_-_no importa!-Raven empujo a Grell usando el pequeño abrecartas y le dio una patada en el rostro, mandándolo contra la pared-no te atrevas a poner uno de tus sucios dedos en él

-vaya, que molesto eres, aunque eres muuy atractivo-sonrie de oreja a oreja. Raven lo mira con cara de WTF- Me llamo Grell Sutcliff, Cual es tu nombre y como sabes de los shinigamis, pequeño y lindo mocoso?

-soy Raven, y sobre los shinigamis, además de que eso fue lo primero que dijiste al entrar, soy buen amigo de uno

-enserio? Lo conozco?

-quien sabe, pero no importa porque te matare-Raven retrocedió y tomo una espada que estaba colgada de la pared.

-ESPERA ESPERA ESPERA! No entiendo porque me atacas, solo hago mi trabajo, además ya esta muerto, no hay nada que puedas hacer- dijo Grell alzando las manos, no quería ni pensar en lo que le harian Will y Sebastian si mata al nieto de Ciel.

Raven sonrio de medio lado- de la misma manera, no hay nada que tu puedas hacer ahora. Mira el cuerpo del anciano.

Grell hizo caso a lo dicho por el joven, algo indeciso.- ¡Esto…!

-no hay alma. Si su alma estuviera aquí, podría ver y escuchar su espíritu con claridad…. Sin embargo.. no hay nada. absolutamente…_nada_-repitió con melancolía, pero en ese momento, sintió un ardor en el pulgar donde tenía su anillo- aunque… antes de morir, me pusó el anillo… ¿es _eso _posible?

-mmm si, podría decirse que lo es. Ah, eso sera problemático, si un alma entra en un objeto material significa que aun tiene un asunto pendiente… no puedo recolectarla… ella se ira eventualmente… supongo.-dijo Grell encogiéndose de hombros.- ah y justo cuando tenia una racha de mas de 100 almas bien recolectadas… esto afectara mi reputación. Pero supongo que no hay nada que hacer… bueno, Grell Sutcliff se retira-death!-dijo grell haciendo su pose

- no se porque pero…tengo la impresión de que esta no sera la ultima vez que te vea, Grell-dijo Raven apuntando su espada de nuevo hacia el shinigami

-que coincidencia… nos vemos Raven-chan-se despide Grell lanzándole un beso, lo que hace al peliverde tener un escalofrío, antes de desaparecer por la ventana.

Raven vio como el shinigami desaparecía y miro su anillo, brillando.-que asunto tienes pendiente, anciano?-murmuro.

…

Sebastian estaba en el bosque de la mansión, sentado bajo un árbol con el rostro hundido en las manos. Habia escuchado la orden de su bocchan, además el símbolo del contrato en su ojo habia reaparecido, asi que debía cumplir esa orden. Pero habia algo que no cuadraba del todo. El ya habia muerto, por lo que su símbolo del contrato en la mano debió haber desaparecido, pero este seguía ahí, incluso, estaba brillando.

-que es lo que esta sucediendo?-dijo sebastian mientras miraba su mano

_Protégenos! Protégenos de todo peligro y ayúdanos hasta poder cumplir nuestro verdadero deseo en esta vida terrenal! Como mi ultima orden en este cuerpo desgastado, tienes la obligación de cumplirla!_…Recordó sebastian…

El habia abandonado a su amado por tanto tiempo, ganándose su odio y el rencor hacia el, cosa que jamas se lo reprocharía ya que el habia estado en todo su derecho. Pero sin importar como, sebastian cumpliría con ese ultimo deseo. Asi podría hacer que el alma de su bocchan descansara en paz

-le protegeré… se lo prometo… aunque no obtenga su alma a cambio… lo hare por usted, mi querido bocchan.. no lo volveré a defraudar-dijo sebastian cerrando su puño, deseando poder derramar las lagrimas que el sabia que no poseía.

_Pero… el verdadero deseo de E´lly… cual es? _Pensó sebastian. Para poder protegerla tendría que acercarse a el, volverse su amigo de nuevo… Seria difícil e incluso agotador, sobretodo si el lo recordaba, pero por su bocchan, sebastian haría lo que fuera necesario

…

Al dia siguiente

-el Conde Ciel Vincent Phantomhive, fue un hombre justo y muy respetado por su familia y sus amigos. Siempre buscaba la mejor forma de salir adelante. Durante sus…

Un padre estaba hablando sobre el fallecido Ciel, que descansaba en una tumba frente a quienes fueron a su entierro, entre ellos Raven, los sirvientes de la casa, y muchos de los representantes de importantes empresas asociadas a Phantom Enterprise.

-esto es el colmo, ese padre ni siquiera conoció al amo, como puede decir tantas mentiras. Y toda esta gente la que no le importa que el amo haya muerto-dijo Claire llorando. Ella también apreciaba mucho a su amo y le molestaba ver a tantas personas que estaban alli solo por deber

-lo se claire, pero el mundo de los ricos es algo que jamas podremos entender. Nuestro deber es rezar por el alma del amo y seguir sirviendo en la mansión-dijo arriane colocando su mano en el hombro de su hermana menor.

-…-jun estaba en silencio, para ella Ciel también habia sido alguien muy importante, lo habia considerado su padre. le habia dado un techo, alimento, trabajo e incluso les contrato un tutor a ella y a sus hermanas.

Finalmente empezaron a bajar el ataúd del difunto conde, a lo que la gente empezó a lanzar rosas blancas sobre la tumba.

Jun se dio vuelta y vio que su nuevo y único amo no se encontraba. No le sorprendia. se notaba que Raven detestaba estar rodeado de gente hipócrita como esas personas pero debería al menos hacer acto de presencia. Era obvio que su ausencia iba empezar algunos rumores, ya que todos estaban hablando entre si y buscándole con la mirada. puede que eso afectara su reputación pero jun sabia que eso a Raven no le importaría en lo mas mínimo.

Despues del entierro, poco a poco la gente se empezó a ir, al igual que los miembros de la servidumbre de los Phantomhive. Mientras dejaban el cementerio y se dirigían a la capilla, claire pudo ver a una persona con una gabardina negra recostada contra la pared de esta y fumando un cigarrillo. Agudizo la vista y pudo ver una coleta verdoza

-E´lly-sama?-murmuro, llamando la atención de sus hermanas y el cocinero

-es el?-pregunto David

-creo que si- dijo claire de nuevo- deberíamos ir a bus..

-vamonos a la mansión- interrumpió jun sin dejar de caminar

-pero..

-he dicho que nos vayamos- dijo con voz autoritaria la hermana mayor

-ella tiene razón claire. Si E´lly-sama no ha entrado es porque quiere ver la tumba del amo a solas. Es mejor irnos-dijo arriane sonriendo

Claire asintió, no sin antes dedicarle una ultima mirada a su amo e irse con los demás a la mansión

…

_Ciel Vincent Phantomhive Durless_

_1876-2012_

_Un gran abuelo, un gran amo, un gran hombre. El mayor orgullo de la familia._

Esa inscripción la habia escrito el. no iba a permitir que nadie escribiera falsas palabras en la lapida de su abuelo.

El viejo Ciel habia sido enterrado en la parte del cementerio que estaba reservada para los Phantomhive. Alli estaban enterrados, desde los abuelos del conde, hasta los padres de Raven. Jacob Phantomhive y Adèle Grandtaine.

Al lado de la tumba de su abuelo había un espacio vacio, sin lapida- algún día yo estaré aquí enterrado… que ironía- murmuro Raven viendo el espacio vacio mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro.

Detestaba tener que venir al cementerio. El tener que saber que miles de personas estaban bajo él, descomponiéndose, siendo comidos por los gusanos le producía repulsión. Además, poseía un extraño don de poder ver, escuchar y comunicarse con espiritus, asi que el tener que escuchar los lamentos de las almas que descansaban en el cementerio era una verdadera tortura. A veces no podía siquiera escuchar sus pensamientos por las cientos de voces que resonaban en su cabeza, como un eco incesable. Tampoco habia querido estar presente durante la ceremonia de entierro de su abuelo, no por que le doliera ver que lo enterraran, sino porque no soportaba ver tantas caras desconocidas fingiendo tristeza únicamente por quedar bien con él.

Se quedo alli parado, terminando de fumar su cigarro mientras recordaba las ultimas palabras de su abuelo…

Por un momento habia pensado que habia perdido la cabeza. Pareciera como si hablara con alguien mas… pero… a que se refería con que el los _protegería? _De que debían ser protegidos? Y porque dijo que el le ayudaría a cumplir su verdadero deseo? De todas formas… cual es su verdadero deseo?

-joven phantomhive!-grito de repente una voz burlona detrás de Raven, haciendo que este se atorara con el humo del cigarro y empezara a toser estruendosamente

-un.. cof cof …under.. cof taker!-dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza al mencionado, que se sujeto el lugar lastimado con una sonrisa, sin dejar de toser- mal.. cof.. dito… me ahogo cof cof..

-a mi también me alegra verle Hace mucho que no pasa por mi tienda. me gusta cuando va. usted tiene un magnifico sentido del humor-dijo el hombre con una inmensa sonrisa

-cual.. sentido del humor?-dijo recuperando el aire-Ni si quiera me dejar empezar el chiste cuando ya empiezas a reir.. ¡ mira ahora te estas riendo!-en efecto, undertaker estaba riendo a carcajadas.-deja las estupideces! Y ya sabes que te he dicho que no me llames por ese estúpido apellido.¡ soy Raven, Raven Manson!-dijo dándole un zape, a lo que undertaker poso sus manos en la cabeza de nuevo mientras su risa cesaba

-oh lo lamento, es inevitable.

-Cambiando de tema… te agradezco por poder hacer los arreglos del funeral tan rápido. aun con mis influencias estoy seguro de que el entierro hubiera tenido que esperar al menos un par de dias…-dijo Raven mirando la puesta de sol.

-no tiene porque agradecerme. para mi es un placer poder serle de ayuda. Ah y ahora que lo recuerdo, es extraño que últimamente no esta frecuentado mi tienda en busca de información. empiezo a sentirme algo solitario-dijo el sepultero burlon

-por el momento no requiero de tus servicios, pero Londres es una ciudad que no duerme. una vez que empiece la temporada escolar es muy probable que los casos empiecen a caer del Cielo asi que no te deprimas. dentro de poco seras útil de nuevo.-murmura mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro

-eso fue cruel!-refunfuño undertaker

-deja las estupideces. Eres mayor que yo y pareces un niño-suspiro-como sea… recuerda que si encuentras algun cadáver fuera de lo normal no dudes en avisarme…

-por supuesto que lo se, ya que usted no es alguien a quien se le deban ocultar cosas. siempre termina descubriéndolas

-me alegra que lo sepas, porque si me ocultas algo, no dudes en que te perseguiré y no descansare hasta encontrarte

-es una amenaza?-la voz de untertaker se torno sombria

-tomalo como desees.-Raven sonrio arrogantemente

-esta bien. Bueno, si me disculpa debo volver a la tienda. los ladrones de hoy en dia roban de todo. Mejor prevenir que lamentar-dicho esto se volteo y se fue.

Raven miro por donde se iba el hombre de cabello gris y luego suspiro mientras volvia a mirar las tumbas.

_de ahora en adelante las cosas no seran nada fáciles, ¿verdad? _ pensó dándole una calada a su cigarro de nuevo

Podía aparentar que todo estaba bajo control pero por dentro estaba aterrado.

Siempre habia hecho lo que quería ya que sabia que su abuelo, quisiera o no, le sacaría de problemas…

Pero ahora estaba solo…

Y el sabia que quizás jamas saliera de esa soledad…

Raven negó con la cabeza y se saco esa idea. no debía ser débil, ese sentimiento no era digno de el.

Le dio una ultima mirada a la lapida y se saco el cigarro de la boca, botando el humo mientras caminaba unos pasos y tiraba la cola del cigarro en una pequeña basura.

-lo intentare .. anciano… -dijo antes de darse media vuelta e irse, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la gabardina.

Seria muy difícil, considerando que detestaba tener que hacerlo… pero si asi podía hacer que su abuelo tuviera su conciencia tranquila, no quedaba mas que hacerlo.

Se convertiría en conde. Asi haría que todos se tragaran sus palabras cuando dijeron que aunque tratara, jamas seria capaz de llevar tantas responsabilidades. Les demostraría que nada era imposible para el

Estaba caminando distraídamente, perdido entre sus pensamientos, cuando sin darse cuenta, se estrello contra algo o alguien, pero antes de caer al lodoso suelo, unas fuertes manos la sujetaron de la espalda

Levanto la mirada y vio que el hombre tenia una gabardina con el cuello levantado de color negro y un sombrero del mismo color, cuya sombra impedía poder ver su rostro. El hombre se alejo unos pasos de el, como si tratara de escapar. En ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo

… ese hombre…el era..!

_El hombre que vi en el bosque.. el cuervo!_ Pensó Raven mientras empezaba a caminar rápidamente hacia ese hombre, que salio corriendo rapidamente

El tambien empezó a correr. tuvo que tener cuidado ya que el pasto estaba bastante húmedo y resbaladizo.

El hombre entro a la iglesia y cerro la puerta detrás de el, en ese momento Raven corrió a toda velocidad y llego hasta el lugar. Al entrar, no habia nadie, pero pudo oir unos pasos hacia la izquierda-No escaparas!

Corrió a través de la capilla y vio como el hombre de negro salía por una puerta de madera con cristales de colores y la cerraba detrás de si. Finalmente Raven abrió la puerta con fuerza y salio a un hermoso jardín con flores con una gran fuente en el centro, rodeaba de un camino de piedra y un par de bancas. Camino mirando hacia todas las direcciones pero no vio nada…

No…

Habia un cuervo sobre la fuente

Le miraba con unos grandes ojos carmesí.

Raven se acerco a el cuervo lentamente, este no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Estaba a escasos metros de la fuente.

Esos ojos le tenían hipnotizado, como en aquella ocasion. Finalmente quedo en frente de la fuente. El cuervo no se habia movido de su lugar.

-¿quien eres?-pregunto Raven mirando el cuervo, que ladeo la cabeza- se que me entiendes. ¿Dime porque has estado siguiéndome? ¿como sabias que ese anciano moriría?

El cuervo bajo un poco y se poso justo al frente de Raven, que se arrodillo y quedo a su altura

-responde-dijo Raven mirándolo seriamente

…pero de repente alguien abrió la puerta por la que el habia entrado anteriormente y le llamo

-¿Raven-kun? Que haces aquí?

Raven parpadeo y se dio vuelta.- Neil!-Raven volteo hacia la fuente y vio que el cuervo ya se habia ido- Espera! No te vayas!-grito alzando la mano

-A quien le estas hablando?-era un joven de unos 23 años, de cabello castaño desordenado con el fleco un poco mas largo hacia el centro y ojos miel

-ah.. a … nadie.. menos mal llegas, necesito transporte-informa Raven fríamente mientras se levantaba y se cruzaba de brazos

-hmm asi que por eso me llamaste… yo pensando que necesitabas a alguien con quien hablar-dijo neil suspirando

-porque lo necesitaría?

-acabas de perder a un importante familiar. Deberías estar devastado

Raven frunció el seño- estar triste no traerá a los muertos a la vida…No puedo andar llorando por cualquier situación sin sentido.

-la muerte de un familiar no es una situación sin sentido-dijo neil rascándose la nuca con los ojos cerrados, luego recordando algo-ahora que lo pienso, ¿Lilly-chan no vino?

Un escalofrío sacudió el cuerpo del mas pequeño, apretando los puños-no, no me sorprende que no lo haya hecho. Y ya te he dicho que no mencionese a esa persona en mi presencia.

-pero si es …

-como sea.. Llevame a casa-ordena el joven caminando hacia la salida de la iglesia. Neil suspiro y le siguió. Una vez en el auto, Raven vio por el retrovisor unos papeles en el asiento trasero. -¿algún caso nuevo?

Neil la miro de reojo- nada relevante. Si no recibiste una carta de la reina, es porque no es necesario darle demasiada importancia..

El chico asiente y recuesta la cabeza en el asiento, cerrando los ojos.-hablando de la reina, la próxima semana sere nombrado como conde oficialmente. Ire a su castillo

Neil le miro e hizo una mueca

-¿te molesta?-dijo Raven abriendo el ojo derecho (recuerden que en Inglaterra el puesto del conductor va a la derecha)

-no, pero pensé que tu no deseabas ser conde…

-no lo deseo, en absoluto..-interrumpio acomodándose de lado, dándole la espalda a neil

-entonces, ¿porque lo haras?

-no es de tu incumbencia

Neil suspiro- sigo pensando que deberías alejarte del bajo mundo de Londres, puede que hasta ahora nada malo haya pasado pero es posible que…

-es posible que si pase algo, o puede que no… de todas maneras, es divertido algo de peligro de vez en cuando-dijo Raven sonriendo de manera burlona

Neil suspiro y siguió conduciendo- ¿y que pasara con la empresa?

-asumiré las responsabilidades

-de todo? La empresa Phantom se expande por todo el mundo, va a ser complicado…

-quizas para alguien como tu pero para mi esta clase de cosas no son nada fuera de lo común

-esta bien señorito arrogante… te dejare en tu mansión y podre irme tranquilamente a comer algo-dijo neil con estrellitas en los ojos, pero su cara cambio a dolor cuando sintió un pie en la parte izquierda de la cabeza.

-a quien llamas señorito arrogante?-Raven se habia recostado en la puerta y ahora tenia su pie en la cabeza de neil, empujándolo con fuerza

-Laven-kun halas que me estlelle!-decia neil manejando sin poder articular bien las palabras por el pie en su mejilla

-no me importa! y si morimos te pateare de nuevo!-dijo Raven colocando su otro pie en el brazo izquierdo de neil y empujándolo con mas fuerza aun.

En el aire, a varios metros sobre el auto, sebastian en su forma de cuervo veía como el auto de neil y Raven se movia como serpenteando, además desde esa altura podía escuchar los gritos molestos de Raven

_Se ha vuelto bastante malhumorado _pensó sebastian

después de varios minutos el auto dejo de serpentear y continuo su ruta normal hacia la mansión phantomhive

Sebastian estaba pensando en como poder acercarse a el, a aquel dulce niño que había conocido hace mas de una década. Iba a ser difícil, además de lo poco que le habia visto ese día, se notaba que ahora era grosero, malhumorado, arrogante y orgulloso, igual a bocchan.

Si fue difícil con bocchan, con el seria literalmente imposible, ya que no había nada que lo atara directamente a el. Solo una orden de un amo muerto.

Pero esa orden era quizás la mas significativa que bocchan jamas le habia hecho a sebastian.

_bocchan… ¿en que lio me ha metido? _Pensó el pelinegro volando por el cielo, sin quitar su mirada del auto, donde estaba quien se convertiría en su peor pesadilla de ahora en adelante.

* * *

**y eso fue todo por hoy. de nuevo, sus opiniones son lo que más me importa. si piensan que va tediosa la historia, solo esperen. nada es lo que parece. hasta yo me confundo a veces con la trama -_-**

**bueno, no olviden dejar sus reviews.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


	2. Un caso muy fuera de lo común

**Hola Hola a todos, aquí vuelvo con el segundo cap de este fic. se que los que han leido hasta ahora estarán como :"¿por qué mataste a Ciel?" Bueno, digamos algo. Yo no quería _matarlo.. _y bueno, creo que no lo hice... jejeje**

**solo les pido que tengan la mente abierta. no todo es lo que parece (chan chan chan chaaaan)**

**recuerden dejar su review, su opinión es lo que más me importa :D**

**gracias por leer. un beso**

**megane-sama**

* * *

_**-London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down. **__**My fair lady…**_

_**Deténganlo… no quiero escucharlo mas**_

_**Tengo miedo… ¿Por qué no viene nadie a sacarme de aquí?**_

_**Abuelo.. Dijiste que jamás dejarías que nada me pasara…**_

_**Madre… padre…Lilly… abuelo…**_

_**¡Sáquenme de aquí!**_

_**/**_

-¡AH!-grita Raven al despertar, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar sin control y el sudor bajar por sus sienes.

Ese sueño había regresado, después de tanto tiempo….

-debo sacarlo de mi cabeza-murmura mientras se pasa la mano por la cabeza. Esperaba no haber despertado a sus sirvientes. Se rasca los ojos y parpadea un par de veces. Su mirada se dirige directamente a una extraña sombra parada en medio de la habitación.

No era mucho más alta que él. Estaba cubierta por alguna clase de capa de color rojo, que se iluminaba por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. Sin embargo, era muy extraña…

¿En dónde se supone que estaba su cabeza? La capucha estaba completamente esparramada sobre donde debería haber un cuello…

¿Qué clase de sádico sueño era ese?

Porque, ¿eso era aún un sueño, cierto?

Raven no sabía cómo reaccionar. Estaba muy impactado como para sacar el arma debajo de su almohada y disparar.

La sombra o persona o lo que fuera que estaba frente a él empieza a retroceder sin demasiada prisa hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la habitación.

.

.

.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

…

Es un día bastante frio y nublado, a unos 4°C. Un típico enero Londinense. La puerta de un porshe negro se abrió, dejando salir a un chico peli verde-azulado

- al fin de vuelta-exclamo en un suspiro cansado mientras bajaba su maleta de la parte trasera del auto.

Estaba en el estacionamiento de un edificio de apartamentos nada barato. No era alguien muy ostentoso pero le gustaba tener una cama en la que pudiera dar tantas vueltas como quisiera mientras dormía y para tener una cama grande se debe tener una habitación muy grande, y para eso el apartamento debería ser lo suficientemente amplio.. además estaba el hecho de que le molestaba tener que conducir, por lo que debería estar muy cerca de la universidad también. En definitiva, esa fue su única elección, aunque no se arrepentía de vivir allí.

Fue hasta la recepción y tomo el ascensor sin siquiera tomarle la molestia de saludar al portero. Una vez en el octavo piso, se dirigió hasta el fondo del largo pasillo. Había un apartamento desocupado al lado del suyo

-genial, otro vecino que soportar-murmuró mientras abria la puerta de su apartamento, 807. En cuanto abrió la puerta, algo le hizo caer de espalda, algo muy pesado.

-E´LLY-CHAN!-gritaron a coro dos voces agudas

Raven cerro los ojos mientras que una vena se formaba en su frente. el reconocía esas voces con claridad, incluso, desearía no tener que reconocerlas, ni siquiera tener que escucharlas

-Sanya, Senna, ¿¡cuantas veces les he dicho que no se metan en mi casa sin avisar antes!?-murmuró Raven sin inmutarse a lo que las dos pequeñas niñas hindú sobre el soltaron una carcajada inocente. Eran unas gemelas de piel morena y cabello vino tinto, con ojos gatunos y trajes hindúes tradicionales

-oh vamos E´lly-chan, no todos los días venimos a Londres-dijo Senna, que tenia el cabello alborotado sobre los hombros, con pollina. Ella tenía un traje hindú tradicional azul claro.

-es cierto es cierto, deberías recibirnos de manera mas cortés. recuerda que somos de la realeza-termino Sanya, la que tenia el cabello muy liso y largo con el mechon partido por la mitad y un traje hindú tradicional rosado. Ambas deberían tener unos 13 o 14 años.

-lo se, me lo recuerdan cada vez que las veo, incluso las veces que no.- Remarco Raven suspirando. Sanya y Senna Kadar eran las princesas del rey de Bengala, eran unas descendientes directas de un viejo amigo de su difunto abuelo, "un dolor en el trasero" como su abuelo lo llamaba, Soma Asman Kadar. La realeza de Bengala no se habia separado de los Phantomhive por todo ese tiempo, y por eso ahora el debía cuidar a esas mocosas malcriadas cada vez que les diera el capricho de aparecerse en Londres solas. Y resultaba que una de esas ocasiones era esa.

-ah E´lly-chan esta de mal humor-dijo sanya rascándose la nuca con una gota en la frente

-pero cambiando de tema…-dijo senna con tono triste mientras miraba de reojo a su hermana, que asintió.

-lo sentimos mucho…-dijeron al mismo tiempo, bajando la mirada. El joven conde sabia a lo que referían. solo suspiro y coloco una mano en cada cabeza de las niñas

-no importa

-¿por qué? – dijo sanya

-Deberías estar enfadado por lo que no estuvimos aquí en el entierro, enserio no sabes cuanto lo sentimos.-completo senna apenada. Raven levanto sus manos con un bufido y les dio un zape en la coronilla a cada una, que soltaron un grito

- porque fue eso?- dijeron a coro

-por ser irritantes. no estoy molesto. Les agradezco porque al menos con ustedes aquí tengo alguien con quien hablar- _aunque tenga que soportarlas _pensó Raven.

Las gemelas se miraron sonriendo pero su expresión paso a un puchero infantil, con los ojos aguados. Finalmente rompieron en llanto, muy exagerado para ser honestos, y se abalanzaron sobre Raven.

-WAAH E´LLY-CHAN!- lloro senna gritando

- ERES TAN BUENO CON NOSOTRAS! AHORA QUE LO RECUERDO…-lloro sanya

- PODRIAS HACERNOS ALGO DE CURRY CON POLLO? MORIMOS DE HAMBRE!-dijeron al unísono, a lo que la vena de Raven reapareció mientras se controlaba por no estrangularlas.

_Paciencia Raven, paciencia! Solo piensa en los problemas que meterías a la familia si matas a un miembro de una familia real… ahora imagina lo que pasaría si matas a dos. Solo debes soportar un par de días y luego se iran. _Se dijo Raven a si mismo contando hasta 10. Según su abuelo, era lo que el hacia cuando Soma lo visitaba

-5, 6, 7, 8…-contaba Raven en voz baja, a lo que sanya miro a Raven con la cara levemente ladeada

-porque cuentas hasta 10?

-por nada, por nada.-dijo Raven levantándose del suelo. Las princesas se miraron mutuamente y se encogieron de hombros-que no querían curry? Entren …antes de que me arrepienta-dijo Raven recostándose en el marco de la puerta

-Si!-Exclamaron emocionadas mientras se levantaban rápidamente y entraban. Raven cerro la puerta y se aproximo a la cocina, que estaba al costado izquierdo de la entrada.

El apartamento constaba de dos habitaciones, y tres baños, con una gran sala y una cocina de tamaño normal. Tenia un reluciente piso de madera casi negra, con paredes blancas y grises mate. Los muebles eran unos negros y blancos , dándole un toque moderno al apartamento. Tenia hermosos cuadros colgados de las paredes, cuadros de estilo abstracto pero lo que mas resaltaba en todo el apartamento era el hermoso piano de cola de color zafiro que estaba frente a la sala. Era lo único que rompia la gama de colores.

-no se si hayan ingredientes para hacer curry, podría haber comprado algo antes si… ah ya se, no me hubieran tacleado al entrar al apartamento!-dijo Raven haciendo énfasis mientras cerraba los ojos, a lo que las niñas sonrieron burlonas

-no nos importa, queremos nuestro curry-dijo senna

-pero no uses el curry en polvo, queremos especias de VERDAD-completo sanya acostándose en un gran sofá color blanco que estaba frente al piano, seguida de su gemela

_Hablando de ridículos caprichos …_ pensó Raven

-como sea, si quieren ese maldito curry, tienes que acompañarme al supermercado-dijo Raven mirando de un lado a otro en el apartamento, buscando algo- donde esta Cheshire?-pregunto Raven mirándolas fríamente

-Cheshire? Mm… lo vi en tu habitación hace algunas horas-dijo senna pensativa

-déjenme preguntar, hace cuanto se escabulleron aquí?-pregunto Raven con una gota en la frente

- cuando llegamos era lunes.-dijo sanya

_Estamos a miércoles _pensó Raven mientras abria la nevera.

-ah lo olvidaba, se acabo toda la comida.-dijo senna tomando una revista

- Y ese pastel negro estaba horrendo, no deberías volver a comprarlo-termino sanya mirándose las uñas. En efecto, se habian terminado lo poco de comida que habia dejado cuando se fue a la mansión hace unas 4 semanas.

Raven cerro la puerta de la nevera de un portazo. nada le molestaba (y deprimía) mas que una nevera vacía, y ese pastel negro se suponía que era pie de manzana pero, bueno, digamos que hubo un pequeño incendio y eso fue lo único que se salvo

-ese pastel no era tuyo no? Porque sabia a trasero de elefante-dijo sanya en un bostezo.

-1!, 2!, 3!..-contaba Raven casi gritando mientras apretaba con la mano una de esas peloticas amarillas con una carita feliz que sirven para el estrés.

-te encuentras bien?-pregunto sanya mirándola con una ceja alzada, a lo que Raven le dio una mirada con una sonrisa muy similar a la del guasón, solo que los ojos de el joven reflejaban al mismísimo demonio.

-por supuesto, porque no lo estaría, solo dejame ir a mi habitación a buscar a Cheshire-se retira, aun con esa sonrisa diabólica

Sanya empezó a temblar mientras se tapaba el rostro con un cojin del sofá, mirando como el conde caminaba pisando con fuerza el suelo, y se dirigia a una habitación a la derecha del apartamento. senna solto una carcajada al ver como su hermana se habia puesto al ver la cara mala de Raven.

Una vez cerro la puerta, el conde solto un grito de furia

-emmm E´lly-chan encontraste a Cheshire?-pregunto senna desde la sala

- Podemos irnos ya? Quiero comer! Quiero comer! Quiero comeeer!-dijo sanya pataleando

- AHH PUTAIN ENFANTS GÂTÉS (AHH MALDITAS MOCOSAS MALCRIADAS)-grito el conde con todas sus fuerzas en francés, sabiendo que las moco… digo, niñas desconocían el idioma

Dentro de la habitación de Raven, el adolescente habia hundido la cabeza en la almohada antes de gritar con todas sus fuerzas y , bueno, ahora esa almohada estaba rota a la mitad, con plumas por doquier

-tranquilízate Raven, ellas no merecen ni que gaste saliva…no debo perder el control.-se repitió Raven mientras respiraba profundamente.

De repente, oyo un dulce maullido debajo de la cama. Raven abrió los ojos y bajo la mitad del cuerpo, dejando la cabeza colgada de la cama. En efecto, ahí estaba el

-Cheshire!-exclamo Raven a lo que un precioso gato de sedoso cabello negro y ojos amarillos salio debajo de la cama. Era increíblemente pequeño, quizás no tenia mas de un año.-con que aquí estabas!

-E´LLY-CHAN TENGO HAMBREE! –lloriqueo sanya desde la sala.

-TIENEN SUERTE DE QUE NO LAS HAYA HECHADO A LA CALLE POR INVASION DE MORADA!-grito Raven en respuesta. Cheshire maulló de nuevo y Raven lo alzo en sus brazos. Él lo habia encontrado abandonado en una escena del crimen hace un par de meses y desde ese dia lo habia traido a su apartamento. Desafortunadamente el anciano era alérgico a los gatos, por lo que no le permitia llevarlo a la mansión..

El anciano…

Raven suspiro y miro su anillo, hoy era 4 de enero.

Había pasado ya mas de un mes desde ese dia…

No había vuelto a ver a grell, pero se imaginaba que si no habia vuelto era porque el alma de su abuelo seguía en el anillo. Tampoco habia vuelto a ver al cuervo, pero tenia la impresión de que aun la seguía vigilando. Puede que solo estuviera siendo algo paranoico pero cual era la conexión entre todo lo que estaba pasando?

Si pensaba que hasta todo las cosas habían sido, y le heria el orgullo admitirlo, complicadas, extremadamente complicadas, debía sumarle que era cuestión de días para volver a la universidad, y normalmente durante esa época es cuando mas casos extraños hay en Londres. iba a estar realmente ocupado. Se quedo ahí sentado en la cama, pensativo… su vida habia dado un gran vuelco en tan poco tiempo… pero debía hacerlo. Si el no se encargaba de todas esas responsabilidades, quien lo haría?

-nadie… quiera o no soy el único capaz de hacer esto-dijo Raven en voz baja

-RAAAVEEEENNN!-grito sanya, acabando con la poca paciencia de Raven

-DEJA EL ESCANDALO SANYA!-grito senna, estaban discutiendo

-PERO TENGO HAMBRE!

-MALDITA SEA SANYA, SENNA LES VOY A PATEAR TANTO EL TRASERO QUE NO PODRAN SENTARSE HASTA EL PROXIMO AÑO!-grito el chico mientras salía de su habitación y veía a sanya y a senna escondidas debajo del piano.

-t-t-t-tranquilízate, pero, vámonos a comprar las cosas, siii?-dijo sanya con un puchero, a lo que senna le dio un zape

-solo piensas en comida.

-tu también tienes hambre

-pero yo no lo grito a los cuatro vientos

-insinúas que soy ruidosa?

-fui demasiado obvia?

-Es suficiente!-Raven bufo y suspiro-vuelvo al rato Cheshire-se despidió del minino, que emitió un dulce maullido de afirmación. Luego se volvió a las hindú-no querían comer? Muevan sus traseros o se quedan-dijo Raven recostada en el marco de la puerta principal

Las gemelas sonrieron orgullosas de si mismas. siempre conseguían lo que querían con Raven. Hicieron el ademan de levantarse pero antes de siquiera poder intentarlo, se golpearon fuertemente con el piano. Después de sobarse, se salieron de debajo del instrumento y se levantaron. Antes de salir, sanya se aseguró de cerrar la ventana del balcón del apartamento pero vio algo que la sorprendió

-eh? Senna mira, un cuervo-exclamo sanya señalando el exterior, exaltando a Raven, que corrió en un segundo hasta el balcón, pero el cuervo ya se habia ido

-un cuervo?-pregunto senna- E´lly-chan sucede algo?

Raven miro por todo el cielo, el cuervo habia desaparecido de nuevo.-si, no es nada, vamos. Aun estamos a hora para el almuerzo

-YEI!

-ustedes pagan las compras

Las gemelas se quedaron heladas mientras que veían como Raven salía del apartamento

- se quedan sin comer o pagan los ingredientes?

.

.

.

-vamos—dijeron finalmente las gemelas, derrotadas, mientras salían cabizbajas del apartamento

Raven suspiro cansadamente mientras que cerraba la puerta una vez que dejaron dejo el apartamento. a los pocos minutos ya estaban dentro del auto del chico peli verde, que contra su voluntad, habia decidido conducir (de hecho preferiría mil veces ir caminando pero las gemelas habían hecho una pataleta cuando les dijo que caminarían 40 calles, hasta el único mercado de especias de calidad de Londres, y además que las gemelas eran aun muy pequeñas para conducir, por lo que le toco a el)

-ahora que lo recuerdo, donde esta Soma?-pregunto Raven refiriéndose al protector de sanya y senna, un descendiente directo de Agni, quien fue el protector de Soma Asman Kadar hace mucho tiempo. Todos los descendientes de Agni se habían llamado Soma, que irónico. Soma era de la misma edad de Raven, podría decirse que eran buenos amigos, pero no se veian muy a menudo, solo cuando a sanya y a senna se les ocurría venir a Inglaterra

-Soma-kun? Pues …-dijo sanya

-…el domingo estaba en el castillo-termino la otra princesa, a lo que Raven se detuvo de un frenazo

-Que es lo que te pasa?-dijeron al tiempo

Raven las miro como si estuvieran locas-v-vinieron sin avisarle a nadie?-sanya se encogió de hombros despreocupada y senna asintió sin entender aun- Saben que Soma puede creer que han sido secuestradas y podrían meterme en muchos problemas? podrían iniciar una guerra entre nuestros países, genios-dijo Raven apretando el volante con una sonrisa de ironia.

-porque? – dijo sanya altanera

-Siempre venimos a Londres y jamas ha pasado eso- dijo senna con una ceja alzada

-si, CON Soma. Ahora son no una sino dos princesas menores de edad desprotegidas en Inglaterra! ¿tienen idea de todos los problemas que hay entre su país y este?-casi grito Raven

-sigo sin verle el alboroto-dijo sanya bostezando mientras se estiraba, a lo que Raven las tomo del cuello de la camisa

-solo llamen a soma y avisenle que estan aquí- dijo Raven con una mirada infernal, a lo que sanya saco rápidamente su teléfono de un bolsillo del pantalón blanco y llamo a su protector Soma

-h-hola? Soma-kun?-dijo sanya con voz temblorosa

-_SANYA-SAMA! DONDE SE ENCUENTRA? ESTA HERIDA? ESTA SENNA-SAMA CON USTED? NO SE PREOCUPE ESTAMOS BUSCANDOLAS EN CIELO Y TIERRA! PRONTO ESTARAN AMBAS EN CASA! RASTREAREMOS LA LLAMADA Y ANTES DE QUE SE DEN CUENTA ESTAREMOS ALLI!-_ una voz masculina grave sonó al otro lado de la línea

-No! Estamos bien! Estamos en Londres con E´lly-chan!-dijo sanya con una sonrisa

Silencio…

.

.

.

_-eh?_

-si, olvidamos decírtelo cierto? Jejeje Lo sentimos- añadio senna riendo

-oye podrías venir? Vamos a comprar algunas cosas para el curry, necesitamos tu toque mágico! O mejor dicho que lo hagas, E´lly-chan no sabe cocinaAAAARRR!- Raven le jalo la mejilla a sanya

-¿quien dijo que no se cocinar?-dijo Raven con los ojos cerrados y una vena en la frente.-simplemente… hasta el momento no he tenido suerte.

-quelas decil que no has hecho lada comestible-dijo sanya con lagrimas aun con su mejilla apretada, pero el estiron aumento al decir esas palabras-AHH!- senna solto una carcajada pero Raven le dio un zape con la mano libre.

Seguido de esto, tomo el teléfono de sanya-creo que si debería pedirte dinero por cargar con ellas, soma.-dijo Raven sin soltar a sanya

-_jajajaja hola E´lly-san, que gusto es hablar con usted-_dijo cortésmente el hindu al otro lado de la línea_- espero que sanya-sama y senna-sama… bueno, en especial sanya-sama no haya causado muchos proble… que estoy diciendo, me disculpo los problemas que estoy seguro de que sanya-sama causo_

Raven suspiro-no importa, siempre y cuando no me las dejes por demasiado tiempo-añadio

Soma solto otra risa pero poco a poco su voz se apago- _ creo que voy a tener que pedirle que cuide de ellas al menos por un par de días. Debo resolver unos asuntos antes de dejar Bengala_

-amenazas contra las princesas, supongo

_-esta en lo correcto. Desde que inició el año, hemos recibido amenazas de secuestro semana tras semana. Pensé que moriría cuando me di cuenta de que mis amas no estaban en la mansión, pero me lleno de paz al saber que están en tan buenas manos._

-por el momento no hay nada de preocuparse…aunque … estamos entrando en la época escolar aquí en Londres. Dentro de poco estaré demasiado ocupado como estar pendiente de ellas.

-_lo se, estaré allí tan rápido como pueda. por favor le encargo mis amas por ahora_. -respondió soma en igual tono serio

-… Como sea, viaja con cuidado. –dijo Raven finalmente

-_que Kali le bendiga, E´lly-san. Y… lamento mucho la pérdida del Conde Ciel-sama_- dijo el hindu, a lo que Raven suspiro cansado

-no importa! Enserio, ustedes tres me irritan recordándome eso todo el tiempo. Nos vemos-y dicho esto colgó

Raven solto la mejilla de sanya y arranco de nuevo

-que te dijo?-pregunto la niña sobando su mejilla pellizcada

-vendra a Londres en un par de días. Dijo que comprara especias antes de venir.-mintio arrancando de nuevo.

-sucedió algo? Te ves extraño-pregunto senna inocentemente

Raven la miro y negó-no es nada… - _que hare si algo les llega a pasar_? Pensó.

Pocos minutos después llegaron a la tienda que Raven habia mencionado antes, una tienda hindú donde vendían las mejores especias y el mejor te hindú de todo Londres, quizás de toda Inglaterra, y por supuesto, no eran nada baratas. Los tres entraron a la tienda y miraron los cientos de especias distintas que vendían. La miradas de las princesas se iluminaron cuando entraron

-escojan las que quieran.-dijo Raven cruzándose de brazos como si nada

-enserio?

-claro, ustedes pagan-recordó cerrando los ojos

El ánimo de sanya y senna se vino al piso. Habían traído dinero, pero esperaban que Raven le brindara las cosas como siempre lo hacia

-porque no nos invitas?-dijo en un puchero la caprichosa princesa de cabello largo

-porque cuando las invito me dejan sin dinero. A diferencia de ustedes, yo me he sudado la gota gorda para tener lo que tengo. Deberían tratar de ser útiles y trabajar o algo. yo lo hice desde los 7 años.

-pero nosotras SOMOS princesas, no podemos trabajar-dijo sanya cruzándose de brazos, a lo que senna rodo los ojos, su hermana definitivamente era la mas infantil de las dos

-ese no es mi problema, solo escojan las malditas especias y vámonos-suspiro Raven echando una bolsa de café a su cesta de compras

Sanya refunfuño y empezó a echas varias especias en la cesta que tenia senna. De repente recordó algo-nee E´lly-chan

Raven respondió con un gemido mientras con dedicación una etiqueta de otra bolsa de café

-porque te alteraste tanto al ver ese cuervo?

Raven abrió los ojos y casi deja caer el objeto-por nada.

-es verdad, E´lly-chan parecía algo asustado. Sucedió algo?-pregunto senna viendo la extraña reacción de Raven. el no era torpe. Jamás se le resbalaría algo de la mano. ¿Que le sucedía?

Raven noto la inocente preocupación de sanya y senna. Si, eran un dolor de cabeza, pero eran solo dos niñas que no conocen nada del mundo después de todo. Por eso a veces eran tan caprichosas y consentidas, aun no habian vivido su vida de manera libre. Pero por mas dolor de cabeza que fueran, no quería involucrarlas a ellas en nada sobrenatural. No le daría esa perdición

-me recordó algo-mintio Raven

-algo? Que te pudo haber recordado un cuervo?-pregunto sanya incrédula

-eh.. pues... que si no como algo terminare mi humor sera el de uno asi que paguen y vámonos-Raven le tendio su cesta llena de empaques de café a sanya

-para que esto?-pregunto senna

-para que me paguen mis cosas, les he comprado todo lo que han querido desde hace mas de 10 años, es hora de que sean condescendientes-dijo Raven

-no es cierto, no es cierto!-refunfuño senna

-no nos compraste a Ramakrishna para nuestro cumpleaños número 5!-refunfuño sanya

_Debería decirles que ramakrishna es solo un dios mitológico hindú? No.. mejor que ellas mismas lo descubran_ pensó Raven- es muy difícil comprar a un dios, ¿saben?

Las gemelas hicieron un puchero y se llevaron ambas cestas a la caja.

Justo en ese momento, el teléfono de Raven empezó a sonar. …

- habla Manson

_-Raven-kun_

-Neil? Que sucede?-pregunto Raven frunciendo el ceño

_-te necesitamos ahora mismo, es muy importante- respondió el joven_

-que es tan importante? Ahora mismo… no puedo-dijo Raven mirando a las gemelas

_-es un asesinato, pero esto es muy extraño, necesitamos que vengas de inmediato. -_ dijo neil

-bromeas? Las gemelas aparecieron en Londres y vinieron solas, no puedo dejarlas- dijo Raven bajando el tono

_-las princesas Kadar? Mmm… podrías dejarlas en tu apartamento_

-prefiero que no termine en llamas, muchas gracias

_-averigua que hacer. El caso es que te necesitamos en James Boulevard._ _No tardes_

Suspiro-esta bien, veré que puedo hacer. Voy en camino-dicho esto colgó

-¿a dónde vas?-pregunto senna, que estaba frente a Raven

-Senna! sanya! Yo… lo siento, pero el curry debe esperar-dijo Raven

-porque? Pasa algo?-pregunto sanya confundida

-yo… debo hacer algo… las dejare con un amigo para que cuide de ustedes, esta bien?-dijo Raven marcando un numero

-con quien?-pregunto senna abriendo los ojos

-espera y veras-dijo Raven rogando que su estúpido amigo se dignara de aparecer

-hola?

-Ronald? Necesito un favor ahora mismo!

…

-que me vas a obligar a hacer que?-dijo Ronald Knox, mirando a Raven como si estuviera loco

-si, cuidaras de ellas hasta que vuelva, entendido?-ordeno el joven conde

-pero estoy en medio del trabajo!-se quejo Ronald-últimamente Will-sensei me tiene vigilado. ¡me meteré en aprietos por esto!

-no me sacaste de la cárcel en la última ocasión, este es tu castigo. Como sea, solo debes hacerles curry y asi no molestaran-dijo Raven como si hablara de una mascota

-p-p-pero…!-dijo Ronald

-sin peros, volveré mas tarde. Si me entero de que te fuiste, será mejor que corras porque si te encuentro, desearas jamás haberme conocido-dijo Raven con una mirada de mil demonios

-a veces lo desearía-murmuro Ronald, ganándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la pistola de Raven-oye!

Sanya vio el arma de Raven y se asusto un poco- que es esa cosa que vas a hacer Raven? Vas a matar a alguien?-senna le dio un codazo a su hermana

-espero que no, trabajo con Scotland Yard asi que siempre debo estar preparado-mintió un poco, no trabajaba _con_. De alguna forma, ellos trabajaban para el. No era el jefe de Scotland Yard, pero el jefe de alli trabajaba para el. Debía estar pendiente de cualquier caso fuera de lo normal, y al parecer ese era uno de ellos

-ah… esta bien, cuídate mucho-dijo senna aun algo asustada mientras le tapaba la boca a su hermana para evitar que siguiera preguntando. Ella también temia que algo le pasara a su amigo pero sabia que aunque le dijera algo, sabia que el lo haría de todos modos

Solo le importaba su opinión por encima de la de los demás.

Siempre habia pensado que era algo muy bueno de Raven, pero a veces pensaba que quizás el debería escuchar a los demás.

El peli verde sonrio levemente y se fue, dejando a las gemelas con el shinigami.

-entonces… ¿porque usas gafas? Pareces un Nerd-dijo senna sonriendo burlona

-además, haznos nuestro curry, E´lly-chan dijo que cocinarías. Ve, apresúrate apresurate- sanya se acostó en un amplio sofá al tiempo que su hermana, mientras sonreía y le movía la mano derecha para que se fuera a cocinar

A Ronald le tembló la ceja mientras apretaba los puños. _Me debes una grande E´lly-chan_ pensó mientras tomaba las bolsas de curry y entraba a la cocina

….

Una gran multitud estaba tratando de pasar las cintas policiacas de NO PASAR, chismosos, para ver a que pobre bastardo habían matado ahora. Dentro del espacio encerrado por la cinta, estaba un joven de cabello castaño bastante rebelde y unos ojos miel. Junto a el, un hombre algo anciano de muy poco cabello canoso y bigote con ojos iguales a los del joven.

-no puedo creer que enserio hayas llamado a ese mocoso entrometido. siempre husmea en los asuntos de Yard. Es solo una molestia-dijo el viejo mirando con el ceño fruncido a su hijo

-es nuestro deber avisarle de cualquier irregularidad a Manson. la reina se molestaría si no lo hiciéramos-dijo neil en su defensa

-Manson o Raven-kun?-el anciano imito su voz, sonrojando a neil

-no te burles!-dijo neil señalándolo con el índice, aun con un notable sonrojo

-hablando del demonio-dijo el anciano suspirando

-muévanse de mi camino!

Neil identifico esa voz al instante… pero como no hacerlo?

-disculpe pero no podemos dejar que nadie entre- dijo un policía detrás de la cinta amarilla

-alguien tan insignificante como usted no tiene el derecho a negarme la entrada, muévase- Raven se abrió paso empujando un poco al policía, que se molestó y le iba a golpear para que retrocediera, pero el joven le sujeto la mano y le hizo una enorme presión en la muñeca, haciendo gritar de dolor al policía- con ustedes no hay forma de hacer las cosas de la forma sencilla, no?-dicho esto lo soltó la muñeca del policía, mientras seguía su camino como si nada hubiera pasado

Neil tenia una gota en la cabeza. El definitivamente jamás cambiaria

-que sucede?-pregunto Raven una vez estuvo frente a Neil

-buenas tardes, Raven-kun, ah si yo también me encuentro muy bien, gracias por preguntar-dijo neil sarcásticamente

-deja las tonterías para otra ocasión, cual fue el motivo tan urgente? Y porque no han sacado a ese gentío de aquí?-señalo con el pulgar sobre su hombro.

-ya estamos tratando de dispersar la gente-dijo neil

-sigue vistiendo tan inapropiadamente como siempre, Manson- el anciano hablo

Raven esbozo una media sonrisa- y su rostro sigue haciéndole justicia a su edad

Neil vio la horrenda mirada de relámpagos entre su padre y Raven y se coloco frente a ellos- ya es suficiente, parecen un par de niños

-no me compares con ese anciano / ese mocoso!-dijeron al mismo tiempo gerard y Raven

Suspiro- creo que deberíamos entrar para poder mostrarle el cadáver a Raven-kun-dijo neil con un tic en la ceja

Raven se puso serio de repente-para eso vine, llévenme adentro.

Dicho esto, los tres entraron a una pequeña casa, donde algunas personas estaban sacando sus materiales para empezar a tomar muestras. El cuerpo estaba cubierto por completo

-dejen lo que estén haciendo y desalojen la habitación-ordena Raven una vez entro- ahora!-grito al ver que era ignorado, haciendo que los forenses salieran como bólidos de la pequeña sala-cierren las puertas y ventanas

Neil hizo lo que la noble dijo y volvió al lado de Raven, que se puso unos guantes y le quito la sabana que cubria el cuerpo… era….

-increíble-murmuro Raven sorprendido

-Anna Wellches, 18 años, estudiante de primer semestre de medicina. Sin pareja aparente. Según su madre era muy centrada en el estudio y escasas veces salía de la casa para algo que no fuera de la universidad. Salió a una fiesta de hermandad hace dos noches,no llego a casa el dia de ayer pero esta mañana cuando sus padres bajaron a desayunar vieron el cuerpo en la sala.

-estaba aquí mismo?-pregunto el conde mirando con dedicación el cuerpo

-si, no se ha movido del lugar- contesto gerard-que piensa?

-nada en específico… es simplemente… muy intrigante.

-Se supone que es una persona sin vida social. Sale una vez y aparece muerta…-concuerda Neil-pareciera como si estuvieran esperando a que estuviera desprotegida…

-o quizás los atacantes hicieron que se viera en una situación en la que estuviera desprotegida. – añadio Raven- no se mucho de las hermandades, pero un ratón de biblioteca no suele ser muy bienvenida en sus reuniones… algo no concuerda

-puede ser. A decir verdad, está la mejor herida que he visto en mi vida. Demasiado buena para ser hecha por algún novato-añade Neil suspirando

Como habían dicho, el cuerpo de una joven de unos 18 años, con un vestido verde cremoso y unas zapatillas blancas. El cuerpo estaba en perfecta condición a excepción de algo.

Le faltaba la cabeza, pero tenia un corte tan fino que ni el mejor bisturí podría hacer. Era muy inusual ver una herida tan… perfecta..

-asumimos que fue asesinada con alguna clase de navaja.-dijo gerard

-con razón debo venir, dejarles estas cosas a Yard es una verdadera pérdida de tiempo valioso.-suspiro Raven

-¿que dice?-dijo gerard molesto, siendo sujetado por su hijo

-¡padre relájate!

Raven se arrodillo al lado del cadáver- es obvio que fue un corte desde la espalda. Si hubiera sido atacada desde el frente, la chica habría tratado de escapar y la herida tendría irregularidades. El cuerpo está intacto, debió haber sido algo rápido y mortífero, una hoz quizás…

-una hoz? Como piensa que alguien en este siglo posee una hoz?-inquirio Gerard

-hoy en día todo se consigue en e-bay, incluso podría encontrarse un peluquín, debería mirar por usted mismo-se burla- si no fue una hoz, debió haber sido algo muy similar. Quizás alguna clase de espada o cuchilla extremadamente afilada. Las posibilidades son infinitas. Pero lo no me cuadra es que no hay ni una gota de sangre manchando la ropa ni la piel… tenemos familiares dispuestos a testificar?-pregunto sin quitarle la mirada al cuerpo

-la madre y una hermana pequeña de la victima accedieron. Mas tarde tendremos un interrogatorio.-dijo neil

-yo me encargo de eso. Seré el único encargado de este caso. No quiero que me estorben en absoluto. Nada de información respecto al caso llegará a oidos ajenos, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-si-dijeron ambos, gerard gruñendo por dentro. ¿_Quien se cree que es? Yo soy el jefe de scotland yard…él es solo el consentido de la reina._ Pensó gerard

-esta bien, necesitare algunas pruebas en la herida del cuello, también necesito que revisen el cuerpo en busca de alguna clase de huella. Además tiene un olor bastante peculiar… necesito saber exactamente en donde fue asesinada… –murmuro Raven para si mismo mientras miraba con detenimiento el cadáver- creo que es todo-dicho esto se levantó, se quita los guantes y se dirige a la salida

-¿no piensa registrar la habitación?-pregunto gerard sorprendido

Raven lo miro por encima del hombro con una mirada fría-no tiene sentido. Es obvio que fue trasladada aquí con mucho cuidado. Revisare los alrededores y buscare pistas por mi cuenta- saca un papel de su chaqueta, donde escribe una dirección y le da el papel a Neil- Lleva el cuerpo a este lugar. No preguntes nada, no investigues nada. Solo di que vas en nombre de Raven, nada mas que eso. Además de nosotros, ni una mosca debe ver el cadáver-. Dicho esto salió de la casa. La gente seguía de fisgona. La miraban algunos sorprendidos, al ver a alguien tan joven en una escena del crimen

-maldito mocoso-gruño gerard apretando los puños

-¡padre!-regaño neil

-¡no le defiendas! ese niño insensato cree que se las sabe todas. Solo quiero que llegue el momento en el que caiga de su trono… oh si que lo disfrutare-dijo gerard sonriendo diabólicamente

-¡no es bueno desear esas cosas!

-¡cállate idiota!-gerard salio de la casa también, dejando a neil solo.

-al menos sabe que hacer… yo soy mayor que el y estoy seguro que no sabria como actuar en su lugar-murmuro neil

…

Raven llego al apartamento y cuando entro..

Caos…

Completo y absoluto CAOS …

Esa era la única palabra que definía su precioso y adorado apartamento ahora

El piso estaba lleno de una cosa verdosa que asumió que era el curry, Sanya estaba llorando y pataleando en el sofá mientras gritaba ¡QUIERO CURRY!¡ ¡QUIERO CURRY! Mientras que senna le jalaba el cabello gritando ¡DEJA DE GRITAR!

Habían regueros de el curry verdoso y maloliente por todos lados, además las especias estaban regadas por doquier, la licuadora estaba encendida sin la tapa puesta y una cacerola estaba botando humo negro.

-1…2…3….-contaba Raven mientras apretaba el pomo de la puerta con fuerza

Él no era una persona que le gustara mucho limpiar, pero siempre buscaba mantener el apartamento al menos decente… ahora, parecía que un huracán de curry hubiera pasado por cada centímetro del lugar

De una clase de bulto gigante verde salio Ronald, con su traje negro, ahora verde por esa cosa olorosa y de apariencia muy pegajosa. Tenia los lentes de las gafas, el rostro, incluso el cabello lleno de la horrenda sustancia.

-E-E´lly-chan! No me vuelvas a dejar con esos… demonios!-grito señalando a las gemelas

Sanya se levanto del sofá y se tiro sobre la espalda de Ronald, jalándole el cabello, seguida de su hermana

-DONDE ESTSA MI CURRY? –grito sanya

-ESTUPIDO NERD INSERVIBLE! – grito senna

-inservible? Me hicieron repetir el curry no una ni dos veces, 20 VECES Y SEGUIAN SIN ESTAR SATISFECHAS!

-PORQUE OLIA AL PASTEL QUE HACE E´LLY –CHAN. NI ESE CURRY NI ESE HORRENDO PASTEL ERAN COMESTIBLES! – grito senna jalando con fuerza el cabello de Ronald

-COMO PRINCESAS QUE SOMOS DEBES HACER LO QUE TE ORDENEMOS!-gritaba sanya.

-USTEDES NO SON REALEZA PARA MI!-respondió Ronald tratando de bajar a las niñas de su espalda.

-4…5…6-ahora hablaba entre dientes

-POR SUPUESTO QUE LO SOMOS! ADEMAS NO DEBISTE DARLE ESA COSA ASQUEROSA AL POBRE CHESHIRE! PUEDES MATARLO!-gritaron las gemelas

-7!...8!...9!-Raven estaba al limite

Justo cuando Ronald iba a contestar, un extraño sonido salio de la cacerola y de repente, SPLASH!

La tapa de la cacerola salio disparada, golpeando a Raven en la frente y haciendo que todo el contenido en ella se regara por completo por todo el apartamento, llenando de curry verde a todos hasta los tobillos.

-oh demonios-murmuro Ronald

-ahora si se enfado-murmuraron las gemelas bajándose de la espalda de Ronald. Los tres retrocedieron un paso

-E-E-E´lly-chan…-dijo Ronald tartamudeando

-n-n-n-nosotros…-continuaron las gemelas temerosas

Raven dejo caer el cuerpo hacia adelante y apretó los puños

-….10-termino de contar Raven. Se enderezo y mostro su típica cara de indiferencia, pero parpadeo y de nuevo mostro su mejor cara, la cual Ronald llamaba "La Cara del Diablo". El joven conde había esbozado su sonrisa del guasón y sus ojos reflejaban el mismísimo purgatorio.

Sanya, Senna y Ronald se abrazaron con el miedo impregnado en sus ojos. Raven dio un fuerte paso y sintieron que sus corazones también temblaban

-LO SENTIMOS!-gritaron a lo que Raven se sono los nudillos y salio corriendo detrás de ellos

-¡DEJEN DE CORRER MALDITOS INFELICES! ¡ME LAS VAN A PAGAR! ¡LES JURO QUE SI ALGO LE PASA A CHESHIRE LOS MANDARE A LOS TRES A LO MAS PROFUNDO DEL INFIERNO!-se oyó en todo Londres ese peculiar grito

_Un par de minutos luego_

Raven se sonó los nudillos un par de veces, con una vena sobresaliendo y los ojos cerrados. Tenia un hematoma de forma alargada en la parte superior de la frente

-me voy por tan poco tiempo y cuando vuelvo mi casa parece un cochinero-suspiro- eso es lo que pasa por dejar a un imbécil como Ronald a cargo

-no fue mi culpa, esas dos son como tener una chinches en el zapato. Ustedes fueron las que empezaron todo mocosas del averno!-ronald señalo a las gemelas. Él tenia un ojo morado, los lentes partidos y ambas mejillas inflamadas y moradas. Además un gran chichón se formó en su cabeza

-¿nosotras?- dijo senna incrédula

-¡tu eres incapaz de seguir nuestras ordenes!- grito sanya

- ¡Todo es tu culpa, tu lo empezaste, tu lo empezaste!-gritaron a coro señalando a Ronald. Ellas solo tenia un chichón en la cabeza, Raven golpeaba de esa forma a Ronald todo el tiempo, pero no seria capaz de lastimar (de esa manera) a las gemelas

Raven les dio otro zape a cada uno-¡NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN LO EMPEZO! ¡YO LO TERMINO AHORA!-Raven respiro profundamente y se tranquilizo- una hora… solo me fui una maldita hora y destruyen mi apartamento?

Los tres acusados bajaron la mirada

-como sea, pediré comida china o algo. Pero primero quiero que limpien este lugar-señalo la cocina- y todo el apartamento, lo quiero reluciente. Mientras tanto me dare una ducha y revisare que no hayan matado al pobre Cheshire ¬¬###

Dicho esto se fue, dejando al shinigami y las princesas alli.

-bueno, tendras el honor de limpiar por nosotras-dijo sanya

-Siéntete orgulloso, nerd-dijo senna levantándose al tiempo con su hermana pero Ronald las tomo de atrás de la camisa y las alzo de alli

-disculpen? De esta no se escapan mocosas!-dijo Ronald aguantando para no matarlas

-¡SUELTAME SUELTAME SUELTAME YAA!-gritaron dándole una patada en medio de las piernas, haciendo que Ronald viera pajaritos girando alrededor de su cabeza, antes de caer al suelo sujetando sus joyas de la familia

-malditas-dijo con voz ahogada

Sanya le saco la lengua mientras que con el dedo índice se bajaba el parpado inferior del ojo derecho y senna hizo una mueca diciendo : Lero Lero Lero

…

Al cabo de un rato

Raven salio de la ducha un poco mas relajado. Darse un baño de agua caliente siempre la hacia sentir realmente tranquilo, incluso cuando tenia tanto estrés como cuando llego al apartamento.

Su estomago rugio con fuerza. Bajo la mirada y suspiro, cuando habia llegado hace unas tres horas, tenia tantas ganas de comer algo que incluso condujo rápido para poder llegar cuanto antes y salir a almorzar, pero ya saben lo que dicen, a veces las cosas no salen como las planeas. Ya eran casi las 6 de la tarde y aun no habia comido nada desde el desayuno…

Y ahora que Raven lo recordaba…-olvide pedir la comida china… demonios-dijo golpeándose en la frente con la palma de la mano, pero exclamo un gemido de dolor al tocar el hematoma de su frente-maldicion! Ronald… senna…sanya, como es que siempre termino con personas tan inmaduras…

Se vistió rápidamente. No le apetecía salir en lo absoluto pero debía interrogar a los familiares de la víctima.

Cuando entro a la sala, todo estaba… limpio!

El piso relucía como un espejo, las paredes estaban incluso mas brillantes que antes, la cocina estaba perfectamente ordenada.

-que… rayos?-murmuro Raven- Ronald, sanya, senna!-grito

Sanya y senna estaban acostadas, durmiendo profundamente en el sofá en el que acostumbraban a tirarse cada vez que venían a la casa de Raven, en cambio, Ronald se habia quitado la chaqueta , llevaba puesto un delantal, se remango las mangas e incluso tenia una pañoleta sujetándole el cabello. Estaba limpiando el piso con un par de cepillos de dientes. Tenia toda la apariencia de una ama de casa desesperada XD

-Oye esta limpio todo, ¿que mas quieres? Amargado- se quejo Ronald secándose el sudor con el dorso de la mano, pero Raven le dio una patada, dejándolo tirado en el piso con el pie del conde en su cabeza

-solo iba a decir que hicieron un buen trabajo, idiota. Ya he dicho miles de veces que no soy amargado-repitió oprimiendo su cabeza con mas fuerza

-ATATATATAI DE-DEJAME!-se quejo Ronald de nuevo

Raven bufo y le quito el pie de encima- por esta vez te dejare, por haber limpiado.

Ronald sonrio pero esbozo una mueca de molestia al instante- lo hice yo solito, esas … princesas no movieron un dedo desde que llegaste… malditas mocosas

Rodo los ojos y suspiro-siempre son asi, diría que con el tiempo te acostumbras pero las conozco desde que nacieron y ni yo consigo acostumbrarme. Como sea… llévalas a la habitación de huéspedes, necesito que me hagas otro favor- Raven se torno de repente serio.

Ronald suspiro y asintió, alzo a sanya y a senna con la menor delicadeza que pudo (las monto sobre sus hombro como un bulto de papas), desafortunadamente, las hindú no se despertaron. Las tiro sobre la cama y se fue, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, e igualmente no se despertaron.

-¿que pasa con estas humanas?-exclamo sorprendido-rayos! ni siquiera se movieron! A eso llamo sueño pesado-dicho esto volvió a la sala frente a Raven, que estaba cruzado de brazos y apoyado en una pared-que es lo que necesitas?

-le haré un interrogatorio a los familiares de una víctima muy peculiar y quizás necesite de tus medios de información

-explícate -pidió Ronald cruzándose de brazos al igual que su interlocutor

-una decapitación perfecta. Jamás había visto una herida tan bien hecha en toda mi vida. Solo conozco un arma con el filo suficiente para hacer una herida de ese calibre…

-una death scythe… ¿que estas suponiendo? Crees que fue un shinigami?-pregunto Ronald pensativo

-no puedo asegurarlo, pero la posibilidad esta alli. Quiero que me acompañes al interrogatorio, podrías serme de utilidad.

Ronald sonrió y asintió- como quieras, debes saber que algún día voy a cobrarte todo esos favores no?-el shinigami soltó una risa

Raven sonrió melancólicamente mientras soltaba un suspiro - algun dia…

Ronald vio que el conde se habia puesto algo triste y le sonrio-vamos, arriba ese animo. no puedes estar siempre con esa cara de emo. no tenias un interrogatorio que hacer?-pregunto mientras empujaba a su amigo fuera del apartamento

-eh si…-respondio el conde sin entender el repentino ataque de alegría de Ronald. _Que diantres le pico?_ Pensó

-entonces vámonos! Ah pero espera un segundo- Ronald se quito el delantal, la pañoleta, se acomodo la ropa y se fue rápidamente a la habitación de las gemelas. Cuando volvió, no tenia los cepillos de dientes que habia usado para limpiar

-por favor dime que no hiciste lo que pienso que hiciste –el peliverde se puso la mano en la frente, de nuevo lastimándose el hematoma-maldicion-murmuro

-pues… digamos que las princesitas tendrán un aliento muy especial cuando usen sus cepillos de dientes jejeje- rio Ronald.

Raven sonrio de medio lado y rodo los ojos, acto seguido tomo las llaves del auto de la mesa que estaba al lado de la entrada y se las lanzo a Ronald.

-y esto?-pregunto Ronald

-sabes conducir no?-ronald asintió aun sin entender-bien, vamos chofer

Ronald suspiro, a veces en serio se preguntaba como era que habia terminadoatado a el_. Pero bueno, lo hecho hecho esta. _Pensó con una leve sonrisa

…

Encima de un edificio, un hombre vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa cuello en v de color blanco con rayas horizontales negras y una chaqueta grisácea con las mangas remangadas miraba como un auto negro salía hacia una dirección que desconocía. Sus ojos carmesí estaban algo frios, tenia el ceño levemente fruncido.

-E´lly se esta metiendo en algo que no debería-murmuro sebastian viendo como el auto se alejaba. Salto sobre otro edificio, sin perder de vista el auto donde sabia que iban Raven y Ronald

Sebastian había estado vigilándole las últimas semanas.

Por donde le mirara, era igual a su bocchan, tanto en apariencia como en personalidad, pero de alguna forma, también era completamente diferente….

Pero habia algo extraño en el. Sebastian no sabia que era, pero ahora, el olor de su alma, su forma de actuar eran lo mas … interesante que jamas habia visto, aun mas que las de su difunto bocchan

Era como si… el fuera … simplemente diferente a todo lo que habia visto en su larga vida…

También estaba el hecho de que sabia mucho del mundo sobrenatural. simplemente el que tuviera un shinigami como ayudante ya era algo bastante impresionante, para ser humano

Sebastian tenia el mal presentimiento de que quizás ese chico se estuviera entrometiendo demasiado en asuntos que no le incumben a los mortales. Tarde o temprano el se veria obligado a intervenir… quizás mas temprano que tarde.

…

-… no se como pudo pasar esto, ella era tan buena-dijo una mujer de unos 50 años llorando, con un pañuelo limpiándose las incesables lagrimas

-esta clase de casos de universitarias que aparecer muertas son bastantes comunes señora Wellches, hare lo que sea para descubrir quien fue, puede contar con mi palabra- Raven hablaba con una mirada bastante monótona-podria decirme como era la rutina de Anna?

-p-pues, ella salía de casa mas o menos a las 5 y media de la mañana para la universidad. Llegaba a casa casi a las 8 de la noche, cenaba, estudiaba y se iba a dormir. Asi eran todos los días. Los fines de semana siempre leia un libro en su habitación o estudiaba. era muy cerrada y callada, no entiendo como fue que alguien le pudo haber hecho eso!-lloro de nuevo.

Raven contuvo un suspiro. Las mamás lloronas siempre le sacaban de quicio

-estaba todo el dia fuera de casa… esta segura de que no iba a otro lugar en vez de ir a la universidad?

-¿a que se refiere? Mi hija era la mejor de toda la universidad! Jamás falto a clase ni en el jardín de niños!-la mujer se exalto, indignada

-no hay que dejar ninguna posibilidad de lado señora wellches, nunca se sabe. No tenia amigos cercanos?-la mujer negó.

-ninguno, ella era… bastante antisocial. Creo que la única persona con la que hablaba a excepción de mi es mi hija Elisa.

-y su esposo?

-el falleció hace algunos años-la mujer bajo la mirada

-como era la relación de Anna y Elisa? –pregunto Raven

- ellas siempre fueron muy unidas. Ella también quiere hablar con usted, detective

Raven sonrió. Encontraba gracioso que la llamaran detective. No era detective, ni siquiera se había graduado aun de la universidad, aunque se imaginaba que cualquiera que fuera interrogado asumiría que quien lo interroga es policía o detective. Ni siquiera estaba estudiando algo que estuviera relacionado con su trabajo. _Que ironia_ pensó Raven sonriendo.

Ronald estaba parado en una pared detrás de Raven, se veía bastante concentrado.

-¿noto algun comportamiento extraño en su hija en las ultimas semanas?-pregunto Ronald

La mujer le dirigió la mirada a Ronald- pues no… llegaba como siempre. No era alguien que se saliera de la rutina.

Raven se recostó en su silla mientras suspiraba, eso no los iba a llegar a ningun lado

_Una hora después_

-si descubro algo se lo hare saber-concluyo Raven levantándose de la silla

-se lo agradezco detectives-dijo la mujer llorando antes de reverenciarse y salir de la habitación

Apenas se cerro la puerta, Raven se dejó caer contra la mesa, apoyando la frente sobre la misma y soltando un gemido de irritación.

-oh vamos, no estuvo tan mal

-enserio? Lo único que deduje es que esa mujer es una llorona empedernida-Raven seguía sin levantar la cabeza

-es normal que los humanos lloren la perdida de un ser amado-dijo Ronald riendo

Raven siguió en silencio-¿eso piensas…? Como sea, haz que Elisa entre. Necesito hablar con ella. Si ella no sabe nada tendremos que buscar desde cero.-suspiro

Ronald asintió y salio de la habitación. A los segundos entro con una chica de cabello liso, corto y alborotado de color café, con ojos chocolate con mucho delineador negro, de unos 16 años y vestida con un short negro suelto y una camisa negra, medias y unas botas militares, ambas negras. Muy estilo punk

-toma asiento-dijo Raven acomodándose en su silla. La chica se sentó y hablo empezó a mover los pies con nerviosismo-me gustaría que me hablaras de tu hermana, tu madre me dijo que eras muy unida a ella-empezó

Elisa sonrio – eso es lo que ella quería pensar- soltó una risa nerviosa– no éramos tan unidas pero nos llevábamos bien, lo normal entre hermanas….aunque de todas formas no pude hacer nada… para evitar que eso pasara-dijo bajando la cabeza

Raven ladeo la cabeza-¿sabes que fue lo que paso?

-no, si, pues… tengo una pequeña idea, no estoy completamente segura a decir verdad….-elisa jugueteaba con sus manos

-puedes empezar cuando quieras-dijo Raven al ver que elisa se quedaba en silencio

La oji chocolate suspiro y hablo- la verdad Anna estaba igual que siempre. Pero…bueno… Nosotras dormíamos en la misma habitación. Yo estudio en casa por lo que tampoco salgo muy a menudo. Un dia Anna llego y cuando se estaba cambiando dijo que si habia tomado la pulsera de oro que le heredo mi abuela. Yo le dije que no, y ella estuvo muchos días buscándola. Asi empezó todo. Por alguna razón, sus pertenencias empezaron a desaparecer, también me decía que en las noches sentía como si alguien caminara por la habitación. Ademas días después llego con cortadas en la cara, dijo que unos vasos de precipitado del laboratorio le habían caído en la cabeza. Empezó a llegar cada dia con una herida diferente, de un momento a otro empezó a tener unos extraños "accidentes" y siempre decía que tenia cuidado pero que pareciera que alguien le estuviera haciendo alguna clase de broma pesada. Un dia, unos dos meses después de que todo comenzara, me desperté en la madrugada y pude ver la silueta de una persona con capucha pero… era muy extraña. Pareciera… que …

-continua-animo Raven

-no, son solo tonterías…-elisa solto una risa

-en absoluto, a decir verdad, creo que esto puede servir.

-pues… pareciera que la silueta no tuviera cabeza…

Raven abrió los ojos mientras soltaba un leve jadeo. El chico recuerda lo sucedido en la noche anterior y siente que se va a caer de la silla. Entonces si había pasado… y no solo era eso

Alguien mas habia visto a esa extraña sombra encapuchada

A Elisa y Ronald les sorprendió la reacción de la peli verde

-continua-dijo de nuevo Raven, algo atónito

-.. la.. la silueta empezó a darle vueltas a la habitación, pero siempre se detenia frente a Anna. Se quedaba ahí parada bastante tiempo y luego tomaba algo de anna y se iba. Asi fue por casi un mes, todas las madrugadas-elisa vio la cara atónita de Raven y Ronald-juro que no miento! Al principio pensé que era solo mi imaginación, o quizás solo algun espiritu… pero cuando vi que realmente las cosas de Ana estaban desapareciendo, me di cuenta de que enserio estaba pasando.

-siempre era la misma "silueta"?-pregunto Raven apoyando su rostro en su mano derecha, interesado

-no, a veces era mas alta, a veces mas baja, pero siempre parecían ser de mujeres. Eran muy delgadas. También… anna una vez llego a casa bastante asustada. Me dijo que alguien la habia estado siguiendo, alguien…

-encapuchado cierto?- dedujo Raven pensativo

Elisa asintió-pense en decirle a mamá pero por favor, esa vieja no cree en nada que no salga por la novela de las 3. Decírselo hubiera sido como hablar con una pared. –elisa sonrio irónicamente- pero finalmente hace dos dias…

**Flash Back**

**Elisa estaba acostada en la cama leyendo un comic con los audífonos puestos, escuchando Green Day a máximo volumen. En eso entro su hermana, Anna, con una extraña cara de felicidad.**

**-adivina Elisa!-dijo emocionada la universitaria, a lo que elisa alzo la mirada y se quito un audífono **

**-que?-pregunto elisa suspirando**

**Anna sonrio- ¡me invitaron a una fiesta de fraternidad!**

**Elisa alzo una ceja- enserio? A ti?**

**-lo se! Al principio pensé lo mismo, pero mira!-saco una invitación blanca con letras doradas. **

**-De que fraternidad es?**

**-No lo sé, no conozco los nombres de las fraternidades de la universidad… pero es una muy importante!**

**-y donde sera la fiesta?-pregunto elisa mirando la tarjeta no muy convencida**

**-no lo dice, pero dice que es un reto. Dicen varias pistas que te guian a la calle donde te recoge el bus privado que alquilaron para la fiesta! Estoy tan emocionada! Jamas me habían invitado a una fiesta!-repitió. Anna no cabía en si misma de la emoción**

**-no creo que deberías ir, es algo bastante extraño no crees? Que de un momento a otro inviten a la rara de la universidad a una fiesta exclusiva de la fraternidad mas importante? No me parece lógico que te invitaran. Quizás es solo una broma.**

**Anna frunció el ceño molesta-rara? No soy rara, solo soy … muy dedicada al estudio! Al menos yo si saco buenas notas, no como tu que eres una buena para nada!-exploto del estrés acumulado por su pesada carrera**

**-al menos tengo vida social, y eso que estudio en casa, fenómeno!-empezó una pelea entre las hermanas**

**-mocosa irrespetuosa! Así jamás te convertirás en alguien importante! Serás una vaga por el resto de tu vida!-anna saco un abrigo de su armario y se lo puso**

**-pero al menos sere feliz, no sere una amargada que a nadie le importa como tu!**

**Anna se quedo viéndola fijamente y frunció el ceño con los ojos llorosos, se acerco a su hermana y le dio una bofetada.**

**Inmediatamente salio de la casa y se fue.**

**Elisa se toco el area lastimada y frunció el ceño. Se acerco a la ventana desde donde se veía la calle, por donde anna se estaba yendo, pero algo le llamo la atención. Unas extrañas sombras con formas animales en el suelo, con cuerpos grandes y largas garras, iban detrás de anna, serpenteando por el camino. Que significaba eso? Que le iba a pasar a Anna? **

**Fin Flash Back**

Raven tenia los dedos entrelazados, sosteniendo su mentón, y mirando a elisa.

La peli café suspiro y hablo- le dije que era muy extraño que de un momento a otro le enviaran una invitación a una fiesta sin lugar específico, bueno, se lo dije a mi propia manera… pero por esa pelea ella se fue. Esta mañana baje a desayunar antes que mi madre y la vi tirada en la sala…sin cabeza. Pero no tenia ni un rasguño en el cuerpo… ¿que es lo que le pudo haber pasado?

Raven cerró los ojos-es difícil saber exactamente, es algo que jamas habia visto.

-que hay de esa invitación que mencionaste?-pregunto Ronald

-Anna se la llevó esa noche

-….eso es malo-dijo el shinigami suspirando

-es una verdadera lastima… pero me has dado información valiosa, elisa-sonrisa.- te agradezco que hayas querido testificar, le dire a algun policia que las lleve a casa

-no!-interrumpio elisa- quiero acompañarlo!

Raven frunció el ceño-que?

-si! Usted solo es un año mayor que yo. Yo también quiero descubrir que fue lo que le paso a mi hermana. Quiero que me lleve- hablaba firmemente, sin temor alguno

-¿estas loca? Estas cosas son muy peligrosas para una niñ-

- Ronald-Raven interrumpió al shinigami- entiendo lo que sientes, elisa . Yo también he tenido ese sentimiento de …impotencia al no poder evitar la muerte de tus familiares, muchas veces.. y cada vez es peor.-suspiro mientras se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba a elisa con cara fria- pero… puede que tengamos casi la misma edad, pero yo llevo toda la vida en el bajo mundo. lo conozco y se como moverme en el. no es bueno que alguien _normal_ se meta en los asuntos del bajo mundo de repente. es demasiado peligroso. Por hoy es un no, pero si aun deseas aprender, algún día podría convertirte en mi discípula- se apoyo en la pared contigua a Elisa, que apretaba los puños con fuerza- pero no tienes porque preocuparte, me encargare de hacer pagar al que asesino a tu hermana, lo prometo

-no…-murmuro elisa

Raven ladeo la cabeza

-no… quiero ser yo quien vengue a mi hermana,¡ no tu!-grito mientras salía corriendo de la sala.

-Elisa a donde vas?-grito la madre de elisa fuera de la sala

se quedó ahí parado con la mirada baja mientras que Ronald miraba la puerta, esperando que Raven le dijera que siguiera a elisa

-dejala que se vaya, lo mejor para ella es que despeje su mente y este sola-murmuro Raven suspirando-vámonos, tenemos mucho que investigar.

El joven conde dejo la habitación, siendo seguido de Ronald.

-eh… E´lly-chan-empezo Ronald- mejor sigamos mañana, no has comido nada, debes estar cansado.

Raven lo miro por encima del hombro-estoy bien. Estas cosas no pueden dejarse para otro momento. Debemos investigar bien para poder prevenir el próximo ataque.-volteo la cara y siguió caminando. Ronald suspiro y la siguió. Mientras se montaban de nuevo en el auto Raven por fin hablo.- Las pistas que tenemos hasta ahora son una invitación repentina, las mujeres decapitadas y encapuchadas, los objetos perdidos, las sombras, los accidentes y el acoso…. Pero Ronald, es siquiera posible que un cuerpo decapitado pueda moverse?-pregunto Raven

-pues… he visto cadáveres ser manipulados pero jamas uno sin cabeza. –ronald arranco- aunque no creo que haga mucho la diferencia

-es cierto … elisa hablo sobre sombras animales con garras…-dijo Raven con la mirada en el horizonte._ Es extraño que justo la noche en la cual el cuerpo de la victima haya sido dejado en esa casa, esa extraña sombra encapuchada haya aparecido en mi habitación…. ¿tendra alguna conexión?...además esta el hecho de ese inusual olor del cadáver… se me hacia familiar pero no recuerdo exactamente de donde… ¿será algo relevante en la investigación..? _pensó-… un humano no fue el que hizo esto, puedo asegurarlo. Por primera vez un caso que realmente vale la pena-Raven sonrio de medio lado

-entonces que piensas que pueda haberlo hecho? espiritus … demonios quizás..

-no lo se, jamas he visto un demonio asi que no conozco sus habilidades, y un espíritu difícilmente puede poseer un cuerpo vivo. Estos son cadáveres. Mas difícil aun…

- que tal una secta? – Raven se estremeció cuando Ronald dijo la palabra secta, el shinigami no lo noto.- una poderosa podría manipular cadáveres sin demasiada dificultad. o mirando desde algo mas bajo, un simple asesino en serie.

- es creíble… y si quieres que se eviten rumores con la prensa- murmuro Raven - desde un punto de vista escéptico, un asesino en serie con un arma increíblemente filosa es a decir verdad una buena explicación para las muertes, la perdida de sus cosas preciadas quizás solo fueron descuidos al igual que los accidentes, y las sombras y la mujer encapuchada solo alucinaciones de elisa o quizás solo lo invento, pero es una explicación perfecta de lo que pudo haber pasado- Raven se recostó en el asiento-demasiado perfecta para creerlo.

~Confío en las palabras de Elisa. no habia duda alguna en su mirada. Pero por mas que confie en lo que dijo, el saber como resolver un caso tan fuera de lugar como este a base de especulaciones es algo bastante complicado…

-y que otra explicación le encuentras entonces?

- hasta el momento, ninguna en particular…-murmuro Raven, pero recordó algo- Ronald, un .. shinigami puede manipular cadáveres?

-uno poderoso, quizás… pero que conexión hay entre los shinigamis y las muertes?

-ya lo habia dicho, el arma que fue usada en la muerte. No conozco nada con la capacidad de hacer cortes tan finos. No podemos descartar nada-Raven monto las piernas en el asiento del auto.-vamos a mi oficina, no creo ser capaz de concentrarme en casa con sanya y senna en casa.

Ronald asintió y tomo dirección para ir a la oficina central de Phantom Enterprise, en el Centro de Londres, ubicado en un alto edificio de unos 50 pisos. Aun no era tan tarde, además Raven aprovecharía para firmar algunos documentos pendientes.

…

Eran aproximadamente las 7 y media de la tarde cuando Raven y Ronald llegaron finalmente a la oficina, que quedaba algo retirado de la escena del crimen. El conde se bajo del auto con cara distraída y algo decaída.

Caminaron dentro del edificio, donde todos los empleados salieron corriendo al ver a su nuevo jefe. El no solía pasarse muy seguido por la oficina, pero cuando lo hacia, venia de mal humor, muy muy mal humor.

-b-b-buenas tardes Jefe-saludo una de las recepcionistas que estaban en la entrada

Raven la miro de reojo e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza mientras seguía su camino. Ronald por su parte le guiño el ojo a una de las recepcionistas, que se sonrojo de inmediato. -¿podrías dejar de hacer mojar los bragas a mis empleadas? Es desagradable- murmuró el chico mirando a Ronald de reojo

-oh vamos dame un respiro, me la paso recolectando almas y haciéndote "favores", nunca me queda tiempo para salir con una chica linda- miro de nuevo a la recepcionista, que desviaba la mirada avergonzada

- no me importa, si quieres salir con una chica sal y busca una, simplemente no emociones estúpidamente a mis empleadas-Raven oprimió el botón para llamar el ascensor

-Pues.. podría hacer una excepción contigo. ..-sugirio Ronald alzando las cejas, y como era esperado, Raven le dio un zape- podrías dejar de hacer eso? No tienes una mano muy ligera que digamos!

A Raven le salio una vena en la frente mientras sonreía forzadamente de medio lado, justo en ese momento llego el ascensor. - llego el ascensor, ¡entra antes de que se vaya!- el conde retrocedió un paso y le dio una patada en el trasero a Ronald, haciéndolo entrar al ascensor casi chocándose contra la pared de este.

-DEJA DE HACER ESO!-grito Ronald señalándole con el índice

-hacer que?-Raven le dio otra patada tirándolo al suelo

-ESO, YA DEJA DE PATEARME, EMO AMARGADO Y ORGULLOSO!-Raven lo siguió pateando aun en el suelo

-QUIEN TE DIO EL DERECHO DE LLAMARME ASI IDIOTA CUATRO OJOS PELI PINTADO?

-YA DIJE QUE MI CABELLO ES NATURAL, ADEMAS EL MIO ES GENIAL A COMPARACION DEL TUYO CABEZA DE MOHO!

-CABEZA DE MOHO? NO ES MI CULPA SER PELI VERDE IMBECIL!-la puerta del ascensor se abrió en el 12avo piso, donde un par de empleados pensaban entrar pero se quedaron parados frente a la puerta del ascensor con una gota en la frente… su jefe definitivamente jamás cambiaria- les parece gracioso? Vuelvan al trabajo por favor-dijo con La Mirada del Diablo, haciendo temblar a los pobres empleados, que salieron corriendo a sus puestos de trabajo. Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y este siguió subiendo hasta el ultimo piso, donde se encontraba la oficina de Raven. Una vez llegaron al piso, el mencionado salio del ascensor con tranquilidad, mientras que Ronald se levantaba del suelo, con la chaqueta llena de pisaduras de zapato. -apúrate, si se va el ascensor subirás luego por las escaleras-dijo Raven sin mirar a su acompañante

El shinigami bufo y camino hacia unas amplias puertas, donde habia un escritorio con una mujer cuarentona que leia una revista, pero al ver a Raven, botó la revista al suelo y se levanto

- buenas tardes Jefe-dijo haciendo una reverencia, que Raven ignoro mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba. ¿_Porque tengo empleados tan incompetentes?_ Pensó

Abrieron las puertas y se vio otro pasillo amplio, con dos puertas igualmente grandes que decían PRESIDENTE y VICE-PRESIDENTE.

Raven miro con cara indiferente de un lado a otro y finalmente negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

-ahora donde se metio… ¡Matsuda!-grito Raven, a lo que llego corriendo desde donde ellos habían entrado una mujer de unos 26 años, de contextura bastante delgada y de la misma altura de Raven, con rasgos asiáticos, de cabello café rojizo por encima de los hombros, llevando una bandeja con dos cafés.

-b-b-buenos días je-jefe- la chica tropezó con la alfombra y soltando la bandeja y dirigiéndose directamente al suelo, pero un delgado brazo la sostuvo

- are are ya te he dicho que consigas unos lentes de contacto y no traigas tacones al trabajo, siempre terminas haciendo un desastre matsuda. te lastimaste?-pregunto Raven suspirando. El peli verde tenia en una mano la bandeja, que no tenia ni una salpicadura de café, y con el otro brazo sujetaba de la cintura a Matsuda.

Matsuda se sonrojo hasta la coronilla y se alejo de inmediato de Raven, casi cayendo al suelo de nuevo- n-no me paso nada jefe, p-por favor disculpe las molestias

-como sea, toma-le devolvió la bandeja- hay alguna carta o algo importante?

-p-pues…-matsuda cerro los ojos y pensó en la respuesta- ah si, recibió varias cartas y documentos, estan en su oficina, y tiene mensajes en la contestadora!- contesto matsuda sonriente

-esta bien, te agradezco que te hayas encargado de la empresa en mi ausencia matsuda-dijo Raven sin mucha emoción

-e-es mi trabajo, ah y ahora que recuerdo, por favor sírvase - matsuda le ofreció una taza de café- usted también Ronald-san

-era para nosotros?-pregunto Raven algo sorprendido mientras tomaba una de las tazas al igual que el shinigami

-si, cada vez que pasa por la oficina esta estresado por lo que pensé que algo de café le haría sentir mejor-matsuda sonrio con los ojos cerrados

Raven abrió los ojos pero de inmediato bajo la mirada mientras suspiraba- matsuda…

-si?-pregunto la chica esperando que le dijera que habia hecho un buen trabajo

-…podrías volver a trabajar? Es posible que mientras que estes haciendo café hagan una llamada importante, o peor aún, que riegues el café en los papeles asi que por favor no lo hagas de nuevo- Raven cerró los ojos y le dio un sorbo a su café mientras que se entraba a su oficina seguida de Ronald- aunque ….sabe muy bien… gracias Matsuda

La mujer de cabello rojizo se quedó ahí parada, hasta que unos segundos después la secretaria de matsuda llego a su lado y suspiro. -en serio no sé cómo le soportas Leah-san. El jefe siempre es tan aterrador...me alegro tanto de no ser la vice-presidenta como tu, aunque eres mas su secretaria que otra cosa- dijo la misma mujer que se encontraba normalmente en el escritorio de afuera

matsuda sonrio - te equivocas Marie-san. El jefe simplemente no es una persona muy abierta, aunque el simple hecho de que me dijera que el café muy sabía bien y me agradeciera ya es demasiado. – _normalmente habría dicho no molestes, vuelve al trabajo o estoy demasiado ocupado para andar con tonterías_. Pensó mientras volvía a su oficina y la otra empleada se iba a su puesto de trabajo

…

Una vez dentro de la oficina, el conde se sentó en su silla y se recostó mientras estiraba los brazos- ¡que cansancio~!

-ya te dije que siguiéramos con esto mañana pero, ¿me escuchaste? ¡Noo!- dijo Ronald sentándose frente a Raven mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-deja las tonterías Ronald…

-sabes.. ahora que lo pienso, esa chica matsuda es realmente sexy, ¿no crees?- el shinigami no puede evitar darle un sorbo a su café al pensar en esa chica

-quien sabe..

Ronald mira a Raven sin creerle- vamos, ni siquiera tu puedes ser tan distraído como para no notarlo. ¡es una belleza! además, he escuchado que las japonesas son muy tiernas en la cama… aunque creo que preferiría a alguien mas salvaje

-recuerda que es mi vice-presidenta- murmura el conde alzando una ceja.- es mucho mas lista de lo que parece. Sin embargo, no puedo verla de otra forma que no sea mi subordinada

-y como tu _subordinada_, ¿jamás le has ordenado que te haga alguna clase de "favor"?

Raven frunce el ceño-por supuesto que no. ¿por qué debería?

-¡porque esta como para tirársela!-exclama Ronald suspirando- eres un hombre, por un demonio. ¿ no te imaginas ni un poco acostándote con ella?

-para nada- responde fríamente el conde

Ronald levanta una ceja, divertido- quien te entiende… nunca sales con nadie. Incluso, cada vez que te digo que tengamos una cita, me rechazas.

El peli verde se recuesta y suspira- eres un hombre, además de mi subordinado. No te daría esa clase de beneficios ni en un millón de años..

Ronald se para rápidamente y se pone a pocos centímetros, sujetándole del mentón y mirándole con deseo- ¿y que tal si yo me aprovechara de ti?

Raven se queda callado por unos segundos y luego le retuerce la oreja derecha al shinigami, haciéndole gritar

-¡ITATATATATAI, SU-SUELTAME!

-tu te lo buscaste…-aclara el conde una vez suelta a Ronald, que hace un puchero infantil y se cruza de brazos, desviando la mirada. Mientras tanto, el conde oprime un botón del teléfono para oir sus mensajes

-usted tiene 24 mensajes- dijo la voz del aparato

-¿24?-exclamo Ronald sorprendido

-mensaje 1… _E´lly-chan! Estamos en Londres! Ven a recogernos y llévanos a comer algo, ¡MORIMOS DE HAMBREE_!- si, era de sanya. Raven suspiro mientras oprimía un botón para que fuera al siguiente mensaje-mensaje 2… ¿_OYE DONDE RAYOS ESTASS? ¡LLEVAMOS HORAS ESPERANDO! APUR_-Raven oprimió de nuevo el botón del siguiente mensaje antes de que el mensaje terminara - mensaje 3… _EEEE´LLLYYY_- apago el teléfono mientras que una vena se asomaba en su frente

-enserio tiene que ser una broma-se burla Ronald riendo mientras veía la cara de irritación de su amigo

-¡cállate! – Raven se recostó en su silla y vio que encima de su escritorio habían bastantes cartas. Tomó una y abrió los ojos... ese sello…- es… ¡una carta de la reina!

Ronald dejo de reir y abrió los ojos sorprendido- ¿tan rápido llego la noticia del asesinato a ella? ¡Pero si se descubrió el cadáver esta madrugada!-Raven frunció el ceño y saco un abrecartas de una gaveta del escritorio.

-mira la fecha. Es de hace un par de semanas-murmura el chico viendo el exterior de la carta. Abrió los ojos como platos mientras la leia

-que sucede?-pregunto Ronald

-este caso, no es solo aquí… mira, Portsmouth, Cambridge, Dover, Reading e Ipswich…todas estas ciudades también han tenido esta clase de asesinatos desde hace ya varios meses.. Maldición, ¿porque nadie me aviso de esto antes?-exclamo molesto, golpeando el puño contra la mesa

Ronald miro a Raven y suspiro

-…-el conde apretó los puños y abrió rápidamente las demás cartas. Eran informes de los asesinatos- … son demasiadas personas…. Como se supone que voy a investigar cada una!-Raven se sobo las sienes mientras recostaba la cabeza.

-puedo buscar el Libro de La Vida de cada uno y..

-…eso significaría que no soy capaz de resolver este caso por mi mismo- interrumpió Raven con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados de forma infantil

-disculpa pero, ¿encuentras otra solución más rápida? Yo creo que no- respondió Ronald – entre mas tardemos, mas y más muertes habrán, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

Raven lo pensó un momento y finalmente asintió.- En el libro de la vida solo salen las muertes naturales de las personas…quienes son asesinados, en su libro de la vida solo saldrán sus últimos recuerdos… ¿es eso cierto?-tomo las cartas y las acomodo, estirándoselas a Ronald.-por esta única ocasión te permitiré que me hagas una verdadera ayuda….investiga los últimos recuerdos de cada persona y haz un informa para mí. Debo ponerme al día con los asuntos de la empresa y puede que me tome el resto del día… como sea, mantenme informado- Ronald asintió , tomo los documentos y se dirigió a la salida de la oficina pero Raven lo llamo-Ronald!-El shinigami volteo y vio al conde, que le sonreía levemente- te lo agradezco

Ronald se sonrojo y desvió la mirada-n-no es nada.. después de todo…esto es mejor a estar recolectando almas todo el dia-murmura tímidamente

El shinigami se despidió rápidamente y se fue, dejando al peli verde solo.

Una vez se fue, la diminuta sonrisa de Raven desapareció de inmediato, siendo cambiada por una expresión de cansancio.

Lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era tener que ponerse a ver el estado de las ventas de la empresa, pero tenía que hacerlo. Si fuera por él, habría vendido la compañía por una buena cantidad de dinero. Con eso mas todo lo que había obtenido por derecho, podría vivir toda la vida acostado en una hamaca, sin mover un dedo y lleno de todos los lujos que se le pudieran ocurrir… pero le parecía algo demasiado aburrido.

Quizás por eso fue que decidió continuar con la empresa después de la muerte de su abuelo (no era tanto por el le habia hecho prometer que lo hiciera). Adoraba los desafíos, y este era uno nuevo y muy difícil. ¿que hay de malo en tomar las oportunidades de la vida para demostrarle a los demás lo grandioso que puedes llegar a ser?

Raven solto una risa con ese pensamiento. Eso habia sonado muy de su abuelo. Estaba seguro de que si el estuviera frente a el, estaría girando en círculos de la alegría al ver que, aunque fuera muy en el fondo, era como él. orgulloso y deseoso de demostrar que era el mejor, sin importar los medios necesarios.

…

"_**London Bridge is Falling Down**_

_**Falling down**_

_**Falling Down**_

_**London Bridge is Falling Down**_

_**My fair lady.."**_

_**Esa detestable canción era cantada una y otra vez por lo que parecían ser voces femeninas de diversas edades. No sabía donde estaba, pero era un lugar oscuro y abandonado. ¿Una fabrica? Si, probablemente…**_

_**Era un lugar amplio y de techo muy alto, con unos ventanales con los vidrios rotos, por donde se asomaba una noche sin nubes y una media luna. Podía oir el choque de las olas contra el muelle… además habia un olor de sal en el aire…**_

_**Mire a mi alrededor y vi a una mujer amordazada en el suelo, con el maquillaje corrido de tanto llorar. ¿Que estaba sucediendo? Hace unos momentos estaba en mi oficina, como llegue hasta aquí?**_

_**Trate de dar un paso hacia adelante pero mi cuerpo no me respondía. Mi cabeza se movio de nuevo por si misma y apunto la mirada hacia donde habían unas sombras.. eran… personas encapuchadas?**_

_**Trato de gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía sentir el cuerpo, era como si estuviese flotando inerte en el aire.**_

_**Vi que esas personas rodeaban a la mujer. Mi cuerpo se volvió a mover por si mismo y se acerco mas a ellos. Tres de esas personas dieron un paso adelante, dos de ellas tomaron de los brazos a la mujer y la pararon, y la otra saco de su capa lo que parecía ser un arma filosa muy larga. Estaba demasiado oscuro para diferenciar cual era**_

_**Esa persona armada dio un paso hacia adelante y la mujer profirió un gemido lleno de temor. Me empecé a desesperar al ver que no podía moverme y salvar a esa mujer**_

_**La persona con el cuchillo alzo el brazo y en un rápido movimiento, hizo rodar la cabeza de la mujer por todo el sucio suelo**_

_**/**_

-AHHH!-grito Raven al despertar. Sentía el corazón en la garganta, su respiración estaba agitada y podía sentir el sudor bajar por sus sienes. ¿Que había sido eso?

¿un sueño? No estaba seguro. Normalmente los sueños muestran deseos o recuerdos de la persona, pero eso había sido tan horrible…

…o acaso…

Se levantó de golpe, casi tropezando contra los muebles mientras se acercaba o a los inmensos ventanales de su oficina. El Cielo estaba despejado y la luna estaba a la mitad…

Raven abrió los ojos como platos. No creía en las casualidades. Si en su sueño estaba exactamente igual al de la realidad, significaba que eso no había sido un sueño cualquiera

- una premonición…oh no…debo irme cuanto antes!-exclamo tomando las llaves de su auto y saliendo de la oficina rápidamente

-jefe!-exclamo matsuda con otra montaña de documentos- ya termino con..

-vuelvo más tarde, deja eso en la oficina!-grito Raven oprimiendo el botón del ascensor repetidas veces.- ah esto no tiene sentido!-dicho esto abrió las puertas de las escaleras con una patada y bajo las escaleras como un bólido

-¿está loco? Son 50 pisos!-grito matsuda

-y eso que importa?-grito Raven ya tres pisos abajo. _Debo apresurarme, si lo hago podría atrapar a los que están haciendo esto! _Pensó Raven mientras corria sin cesar por las interminables escaleras

…

Finalmente llego al primer piso y salió hasta el estacionamiento, se montó en su auto y lo encendió con rapidez, pisando el acelerador a fondo. Las ruedas del auto derraparon una vez que este avanzo, con una gran velocidad. Debía llegar al muelle antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.. o quizás ya lo fuera, pero de todas maneras, debía ir al menos a cerciorarse de que eso realmente había pasado.

…

Unos diez minutos después llego al muelle y busco con la mirada algun edificio en ruinas que concordara con lo poco que habia podido sacar de su sueño. Finalmente la vio. una fabrica que estaba encima del muelle, a escasos metros del mar. Miro al deteriorado techo de esta y vio que habían grandes ventanales rotos.

No podía equivocarse, ¡era allí!

Saco de la guantera del auto su arma y la cargo. Una vez que lo hizo, abrió la puerta y dejo el auto con rapidez.

Llego hasta la entrada del edificio y le dio una patada, mandando a ambas puertas a volar hacia dentro. Caminó un par de pasos hacia adelante y apunto, mirando de un lado a otro pero no había nadie, o al menos eso parecía, debido a la espesa oscuridad que acechaba ese lugar. No perdió más tiempo y se adentró en el lugar.

-no lo entiendo-murmuro mirando a su alrededor.-dónde están esas perso- Raven se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Podía escuchar algo.. eran unas voces.

Al principio fue un simple murmullo, pero el sonido fue incrementando hasta que el eco llegaba a todos los rincones del edificio. Era una bizarra canción..

-…London Bridge is falling down… my fair lady- la canción termino y el silencio invadió de nuevo todo el alrededor. Raven sintio un escalofrió que la hizo estremecerse. En su sueño, después de la canción ellos..

-¡NO!-grito Raven corriendo a través de la oscuridad, haciendo lo imposible para poder encontrar a esas personas y salvar a esa mujer. Entre tanto correr descontrolado no vio que habia una gran máquina justo frente a el y se estrelló fuertemente, cayendo al piso algo desconcertado. Unos segundos después pudo levantarse, pero habia perdido su arma- ¡rayos, justo ahora tengo que ser tan despistado!-gruño mientras se ponía de rodillas y empezaba a gatear en busca de su pistola.- por un…-finalmente la encontró y suspiro aliviado, pero en ese momento, un fuerte gemido de desesperación hizo eco en el lugar

Raven abrió los ojos como platos y se levanto del suelo. Ese gemido se había escuchado a varios metros de el, al otro lado de la fabrica. Corrió a toda la velocidad que pudo, pero cuando estaba a la mitad de camino , un agudo y corto grito inundo el lugar. Finalmente llego, había dos puertas que le cerraban el paso, con una cadena atada. No pudo evitar gruñir fuertemente, mientras le daba un par de patadas a esta, pero no se rompió-¡no tengo tiempo para esto!-le disparo al candado de la cadena 2 veces y este cayó al suelo estruendosamente. Le dio otra patada a las puertas y estas se abrieron en un segundo…

Apenas entro, apunto hacia el frente, preparado para atrapar a los criminales… pero…- … no puede ser.- Raven dio unos pasos temblorosos hacia el frente mientras se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas. Su pistola se resbalo de sus dedos y cayo suavemente al lado de su pierna derecha, involuntariamente, su cuerpo se empezó a estremecer levemente.-no... ¡maldición!..MALDICION!-gruño mientras golpeaba el suelo repetidas veces con sus puños, con una expresión llena de ira en su rostro.

Habia llegado demasiado tarde

Esa mujer que habia visto en sus sueños, llorando del terror de estar secuestrada, ahora yacía en el suelo, decapitada, pero sin una simple gota de sangre sobre su ropa. Justo como el ataque anterior.

Raven suspiro mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello repetidas veces. Eso iba a causar bastante conmoción con los medios, más aun si la encontraban a él allí. Se levantó del suelo con un suspiro de irritación y le dio una última mirada al cadáver. Estaba a punto de irse pero se detuvo cuando fijo su mirada en el suelo. Había una sombra alargada que cubría el cadáver. Era la de un hombre alto, al parecer. Pero era muy grande, como si proviniera de los ventanales.

Alzo la mirada inmediatamente y vio a un hombre parado en el techo, frente a un ventanal roto. En un segundo, empezó a dispararle. El hombre esquivo cada una de las balas y se fue corriendo a través del techo.-¡Espera!-grito Raven mientras buscaba a su alrededor algunas escaleras. ¡no podía dejarlo escapar!

Finalmente vio a la derecha un pasillo que tenia un letrero donde señalaba una salida de emergencia. Corrió hasta alli y empezó a subir las escaleras de a dos, algo complicado debido a que no era muy alto y sus piernas no eran tan largas como deseaba en esos momentos. Llego al ultimo piso y abrió la puerta, siguiendo el camino por donde ese hombre había pasado anteriormente. Podía escuchar los pasos del hombre a un par de metros, lo cual la animo a correr mas rápido aun. Al lado de la fabrica habían uno que otro edificio mas pequeño sin uso particular, por los cuales ese hombre pasaba para seguir escapando. Raven salto sin dificultad alguna sobre los edificios, a un par de metros de distancia de ese hombre. Desafortunadamente, la oscuridad era tanta que apenas y podía ver sus brazos moverse al correr.

Después de unos minutos, ese alto hombre dio un último salto de unos 10 metros hasta un edificio al otro lado de la calle. Raven se detuvo antes de caer al vacío y se agacho un poco. No era solo muy larga la distancia para llegar al edificio de enfrente, sino que estaban a una gran altura. Si caía, iría al encuentro de su abuelo, quien posiblemente le daría una buena reprimenda por morir tan estúpidamente

Solto un bufido de irritación y alzo la mirada. El hombre habia desaparecido. No, no lo perdería, ¡no dejaría escapar a un sospechoso tan oportuno!

Retrocedió varios metros y se puso en posición, doblando bastante las piernas. Finalmente salió como un bólido a través del techo y al llegar al borde, tomo impulso con toda la fuerza que le ofrecían sus piernas y dio un gran salto.

Fue como si todo hubiera sido en cámara lenta.

El viento helado proveniente del mar azotaba su largo cabello y la leve brisa le hacia entrecerrar los ojos. Bajo la mirada y vio la sucia calle que cruzaba ambos edificios. Cuando sintio que estaba descendiendo, estiro los brazos. Se golpeo el abdomen fuertemente al alcanzar el borde del edificio, lo cual le hizo perder el aire y resbalar un poco, hasta sostenerse únicamente de una mano. La otra mano fue directamente a su abdomen, ahora cubierto de sangre. Tanteo su vientre con la mano y sintió una herida de uno centímetros, de la cual brotaba su sangre a borbotones, haciéndole exclamar un gemido de dolor. Alzo la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior, un habito que aparecía únicamente cuando sentía que las cosas se le salían de las manos.

Puso toda su fuerza en su brazo y se impulsó hacia arriba, pero con cada movimiento podía la herida estirarse y sangrar mas. Dejo de impulsarse y quedo colgando de nuevo, respirando un par de veces, el dolor era tan agudo que empezó a temblar.

Solo quedaban tres opciones… primero, dejarse caer y esperar que no muriera al instante.. cosa bastante improbable además de cobarde. La segunda, seguir tratando de montarse en el techo y arriesgarse a desangrarse, y la tercera, la cual afectaba su gran orgullo terriblemente, era **pedir ayuda. **

_Prefiero partirme todos los huesos a hacer eso_ pensó respirando entrecortadamente.

Alzo la mirada y respiro de nuevo, esta vez con mas profundidad. Iba a tratar de nuevo. Se balanceo un poco y con ayuda de sus pies logro impulsarse unos centímetros pero una punzada en el pecho le hizo relajar la mano y dejarse colgando de nuevo. Frunció el ceño maldiciendo su suerte. No solo ya casi no podía respirar, sino que se habia dejado caer con demasiada fuerza, lastimándose, y su mano ya empezando a sudar. Podía sentir como poco a poco, esta se empezaba a resbalar.

_Maldición, que voy a hacer?_ Pensó empezando a desesperarse. Miro de un lado a otro pero esa pared no tenia ninguna ventana a donde entrar, ni ladrillos de donde escalar. _No lo dire, pase lo que pase no lo dire. No pediré ayuda. Yo.. yo mismo saldré de esto_

Su poca convicción la hizo darse cuenta de que no habia salvación alguna…

Iba a morir.

E iba a ser una muerte realmente estúpida

Raven fruncio el ceño y rechino los dientes. No se daría por vencido hasta que su cuerpo golpeara el concreto. Repitió la acción de hace unos momentos y se impulso hacia arriba, ignorando la terrible punzada en su abdomen. Logró ver por encima del borde, no habia nada ni nadie. Ese hombre habia escapado.

Gruño fuertemente, pero ya no importaba. Tarde o temprano daría con ese hombre. Lo importante ahora era salir de esa.

Con un último impulso logro elevar mas el cuerpo, casi apoyando el codo sobre el borde, pero una punzada la ataco de nuevo, haciéndole soltar un grito y perder el equilibrio. Alzo su mano para volver a tomar el borde, pero su cuerpo ya estaba en el aire. Abrió los ojos como platos y murmuro un pequeño "no" en un jadeo

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, para no tener que ver cuando impactara contra suelo, pero sorpresivamente, una fuerte mano se cerro en torno a su muñeca, sosteniéndole y haciéndole gritar, ya que el estirón había hecho que otra punzada le atacara. Con los ojos entrecerrados por su expresión de dolor, alzo la mirada y vio un hombre con su rostro ocultado por las penumbras, pero aun con esa inmensa oscuridad, pudo ver un par de ojos carmesí, brillando como dos rubíes a unos cuantos centímetros de el.

Esos ojos… ¿porque le eran tan familiares?

Otra puntada le azoto con fuerza, haciendo que cerrara los ojos de nuevo. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no emitir otro grito. Se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que se mordía la lengua al sentir un cálido liquido de sabor metálico en su boca.

Abrió un poco los ojos y vio que el hombre habia empezado a subirlo.

-todo esta bien- murmuro con simpleza. Su voz era grave y ronca, con un excelente acento ingles.

No respondió, tanto porque no podía ni abrir la boca del dolor como porque le parecía humillante tener que ser salvado por un desconocido.. aunque no era solo cualquier desconocido… sino la persona a quien habia estado persiguiendo unos minutos antes. Cuando su cuerpo estuvo fuera de la caída, unos brazos le sujetaron de la espalda y los muslos. Al alzar la mirada vio que ese hombre la llevaba en sus brazos.

Trato de decir que le soltara pero antes de siquiera abrir la boca, fue depositado en el suelo, con una gran delicadeza. Una vez estuvo sentado, sintio unas arcadas y empezó a toser sangre. Estaba peor de lo que imaginaba.

Miro desconfiada a ese hombre, que seguía oculto por la noche, al igual que el.-¿por.. por qué me sal..vaste?-preguntó respirando entrecortadamente

El no respondió, simplemente saco algo de su bolsillo y lo acerco a su boca, ¿Cloroformo?

Retrocedió unos centímetros pero no pudo seguir moviéndose por las repetidas puntadas en su pecho. Levanto la mano dispuesto a darle un buen golpe y escapar, pero el hombre sujeto su mano antes de que siguiera se moviera y paso lo que parecía ser un pañuelo por los labios y las comisuras, sin hacer demasiada fuerza. Retiro el pañuelo unos segundos después, que ahora estaba manchado de sangre.

Le había limpiado los labios. Esto hizo que Raven se sonrojara un poco, desviando la mirada, iracundo.

-no pienses .. que te agradeceré- murmuro Raven viendo el mar. Podía ver su respiración frente a el, como una pequeña bruma blanca.

Pudo oir una pequeña risa burlona y casi al instante sintio como si la volvieran a llevar en los brazos de alguien.- no espero nada a cambio

El chico alzo la mirada para protestar quedo con la palabra en la boca, esos ojos.. no podía dejar de observarlos…

El hombre debió haber notado su mirada, ya que le miro fijamente y le sonrió, mostrando unos perfectos dientes del color de las perlas.. no, aun mas blancos. Eran como la nieve. El hombre la acomodó en un solo brazo y paso su mano enguantada por su rostro, acariciándole con delicadeza.

-tan parecido-murmuro suavemente, con un tono melancólico. Raven ladeo la cabeza, algo confundido.

¿a que se habia referido? Cuando iba a preguntar, el hombre volvió a alzarlo con ambos brazos y corrió hasta el borde del edificio hasta saltar hasta otro edificio mas bajo. El chico no pudo evitar agarrarse de la camisa del hombre y hundir su rostro en ella, sentía que le dejaría caer en cualquier momento. Su miedo se desvaneció al sentir que el hombre le apretaba mas a su pecho.

No sabia a donde se dirigían, ni mucho le importaba. Solo quería comer y descansar. Podía sentir un pequeño vacio en el estomago como si estuvieron cayendo, además el viento le agitaba su larga cabellera.

Era más que obvio que estaban saltando sobre los edificios

¿Cómo era ese hombre capaz de hacer eso?

..._Bueno_… _Quien sabe_ pensó Raven antes de perder la conciencia

…

No sabia cuanto tiempo habia permanecido sin saber del mundo entre los brazos de ese hombre, pero cuando recupero la conciencia, estaba acostado en su habitación, con las luces apagas e incluso arropado. Hizo el ademan de sentarse pero una puntada le recordó su condición… su herida. Bajo su mirada a su cuerpo y vio que ya no estaba en su ropa de hace un rato. Ahora vestía un ancho camisón de mangas largas que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, con botones. Desabotono la prenda un poco y vio que tenía su pecho cubierto por unos vendajes… pero sus pantaloncillos se habían desintegrado mágicamente.

¿Esa persona le habia curado?

Mejor dicho, ¿esa persona le habia visto desnudo? O.O

Raven se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo, cosa que se reprochó internamente. ¿Porque se sonrojaba por un desconocido? No tenia sentido

Emitió un suspiro y llego a una conclusión.. eran sus estúpidas e innecesarias hormonas adolescentes. Si, era solo eso

Ese hombre era un posible sospechoso para los asesinatos. Aunque no fuera el, de seguro había visto a la secta (esta palabra la hizo estremecerse) o quienes fueran los que habían cometido esos crímenes. Y se encargaría de hacerlo cantar o meterlo en la cárcel por complicidad.

Se rio levemente mientras negaba con la cabeza. Definitivamente ese era el caso mas excitante que habia tenido jamás. No permitiría que nadie interfiriera en su camino, ni permitiría que trataran de arrebatárselo.

Esos momentos eran los cuales la hacían sentir algo de respeto por la reina.

Al menos era buena escogiendo casos relevantes para él.

No pudo evitar el soltar un suspiro. Se sentía agotado y hambriento, además enfadado. No solo por perder a un sospechoso tan valioso (al quedarse dormido en sus brazos, cosa que no le disgusto por completo), sino porque aun cuando habia podido ver el momento, no habia podido intervenir en la muerte de esa mujer. Fruncio el ceño y apretó la cobija entre sus manos, ahora cerradas en puños.

No volveria a pasar… no permitiría que alguien mas muriera por su culpa

-… no de nuevo…-murmuro antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en un profundo y merecido sueño

…

Sebastian estaba en la sala del apartamento de E´lly. No hace mucho habia salido sabiendo que no tardaría en despertar.

Debía admitir que se sentía algo impresionado. Su bocchan jamás habría arriesgado su vida de esa manera por un caso de la reina. A decir verdad, esperaba que E´lly se quedara quieto en ese edificio y el pudiera escapar sin problemas, pero tuvo que hacer algo tan temerario como dar un salto de mas de 10 metros, lo cual no era nada del otro mundo para un demonio, pero para una humano era algo casi imposible!

Habia tenido que salvarlo por su promesa a su bocchan, aunque hubiera deseado dejar que cayera al concreto como Humpty Dumpty en ese cuento infantil. Este pensamiento lo hizo sonreir. Hubiera sido algo sumamente gracioso.

Pero, fuera de todo eso, se sentía algo arrepentido de habérselo encontrado esa noche. Aun no era momento de que estuvieran frente a frente. No quería tener que estar con el hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario, aunque quizás ese momento no era tan lejano como el pensaba, ya que solo habían pasado unas horas desde que E´lly habia recibido el caso y ya había estado cerca de morir. Ese tonto ..si se pasara de listo, puede que ni siquiera sebastian pudiera salvarle luego.

Nota mental: no quitarle los ojos de encima de ahora en adelante, EN NINGUN MOMENTO!

Algo que habia hecho que valiera la pena salvarle habia sido su expresión. Había sido… tan… única

Tenia una extraña sorpresa que la hizo ver como un niño inocente y no una bestia del bajo mundo. Incluso bocchan ponía cara de pocos amigos cuando lo salvaba.

Primera diferencia clara entre bocchan y E´lly.

Cuando Sebastian escucho de nuevo la respiración acompasada del joven phantomhive, entro a su habitación. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, dejando la habitación en completa oscuridad, pero el podía ver cada facción de E´lly tan clara como el agua. Dormía con una expresión tranquila y los labios entreabiertos, además estaba enrollado en la cobija como si fuera una oruga

Se acerco a la cama y se agacho, quedando a un par de centímetros del rostro del joven conde. Alzo su mano y acaricio la mejilla izquierda del chico. Inesperadamente, E´lly suspiro ante esa caricia y elevo levemente las comisuras de los labios.

- … sebastian - murmuro entre sueños.

El mencionado abrió los ojos sorprendido y sumamente confundido. Como es que sabia su nombre? Jamas habían hablado frente a frente hasta hace unas horas, y solo compartieron un par de palabras.

Aun confundido, se levanto y dejo la habitación, cerrando la puerta lo mas suave que le fue posible. Al instante abrió las puertas de vidrio que llevaban al balcón y salto, no sin antes dedicarle una corta mirada a la habitación de E´lly..

Ese chico era realmente intrigante, seria entretenido estar cerca de el. Con este pensamiento sonrio y se fue saltando sobre varios edificios

…

Dentro de la habitación, Raven seguía profundamente dormido, ajeno a lo que decía inconscientemente

-… no me abandones… sebastian…-murmuro de nuevo.

* * *

**y con esto terminamos por hoy.. si sé que estarán esperando más protagonismo de Sebas... pero les pido paciencia... dentro de poco será el gran encuentro..(hasta yo lo espero :3) de nuevo, se agradecen sus reviews.**

**nos leemos luego :D**


	3. Siguiendo las pistas

**Hola Hola, aquí vamos con el tercer cap. Espero les guste y dejen su opinión al terminar. Eso es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo**

**Muchas Gracias**

**Megane-sama **

* * *

Londres, 20 de enero, 5:30 pm.

Un porshe negro recorre una solitaria calle apresuradamente, deteniéndose frente a una tienda muy.. peculiar. Se encuentran en East End, una zona no muy buena en apariencia, pero un lugar muy activo en el bajo mundo de la capital Inglesa. Del auto se bajan dos personas: un hombre de alborotado cabello castaño y un chico de baja estatura, de cabello verde-azulado y grandes orbes zafiro.

Era fácil descifrar que el chico estaba bastante disgustado con quien fuera la persona al otro lado de la línea.

-supongo que por esta vez tendré que dejarlo pasar- se resignó Raven.

-_lamento no poder acompañarte, pero Will-sensei se enteró de mis faltas de los últimos días. Me ha dejado mas trabajo que nunca. Si sigo así, me voy a ganar una buena reprimenda de mis superiores.-_

-no importa, y ya te he dicho que no me interesan tus problemas laborales. Simplemente asegúrate de tener la información en mi escritorio esta noche a mas tardar, ¿entendido?

"_Acaso no escucha nada de lo que digo?" _Pensó Ronald_.- haré mi mejor esfuerzo-_suspiró el hombre.-_ dejaré los documentos con Matsu.._

-preferiría que los dejaras directamente en mi oficina- interrumpió el conde con un tic en el ojo- no quiero accidentes innecesarios, además permitir que ella leyera los documentos puede ser un gran inconveniente para mi trabajo. Como sea, ya debo irme. Nos vemos.

Dicho esto colgó, guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta.

-¿sucedió algo?-pregunto Neil

- nada que te incumba- respondió secamente

.

.

.

-¿era una llamada importante?

-no es como si tuvieras el derecho de saberlo

-… claro….y…¿que hacemos aquí?-preguntó de nuevo el joven detective.

Raven se detuvo y lo miró por encima de su hombro, con cara de pocos amigos.- sigues sin captar la indirecta, verdad?

A neil le dio un tic en la ceja- a veces me irritas Raven-kun, no te lo había dicho antes?

-debería ser yo quien dijera eso- murmuró el chico

-enserio.. solo saber decir "no es de tu incumbencia, no es de tu incumbencia"-dijo Neil en un pésimo intento de hacer la voz del conde, a quien se le asomó una vena en su frente, mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente y estrellaba su puño en la mejilla de su subordinado.

-no pienso molestarme por eso- dijo Raven limpiándose la mano en el pantalón

-lo dices cuando ya me golpeaste- murmuró Neil tocándose la mejilla adolorida

Antes de que Neil siguiera quejándose, el conde entró a la tienda.

-¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Oye!-Exclamó Neil entrando tras de el

-¿Que Neil? ¡¿Que Neil?! ¡¿Que Neil?! ¿ves lo molesto que es?- gruñó Raven mirando de un lado a otro-¿ a donde rayos se metió ahora?

-¡no me ignores!

-¿en qué momento no lo he hecho?- murmuró sin dejar de buscar a esa persona con la mirada

-¡Raven-kun!

-Neil, si quieres decir algo solo dilo, sabes lo mucho que odio que andes con rodeos.

-¿quieres que lo diga? Esta bien, lo diré. Estoy harto de que me dejes de lado todo el tiempo.

-¿Por qué no lo haría? Estorbas

-si estorbo tanto porque siempre me pides ayuda?

-jamas lo he hecho. Eres tu quien me sigue a todos lados como un cachorro.

Neil iba a replicar pero prefirió callar. Por más que quisiera negarlo, estaba en lo correcto… de nuevo. Raven rodó los ojos y se alejó de él un par de pasos, cuando de repente sintió una fría y esquelética mano agarrarle el hombro.

- Conde…- murmuro una voz temblorosa y burlona a su oído.

-RAVEN-KUN NO LO…

Raven dio un grito mientras tomaba la mano y elevaba sobre el a esa persona hasta estrellarla en el piso con fuerza.

-Lances…- terminó de decir Neil, estrellando su mano contra la frente.

-que demo…? Undertaker? ¡Idiota! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me tomes desprevenido?-Raven pone su pie en la cabeza del lastimado sepultador con una clara expresión de enfado

El sepultador soltó una de sus típicas risas- le pido su perdón, mi querido conde. Estaba esperando ansiosamente su llegada.

El mencionado asintió seriamente mientras levantaba su pie de la cabeza del hombre

-espera espera... Undertaker… ¿este tipo es un sepultador?-pregunto Neil estúpidamente, a lo que Raven se dio la vuelta y le dirigió una mirada de "Bromeas, verdad?"

-Neil, ¿que te hace pensar eso? ¿Los ataúdes? ¿Los órganos en líquido conservador? ¿Su apariencia de psicótico? ¿El que lo haya llamado de esa manera o quizás el letrero gigante en la entrada de la tienda?- pregunto Raven con tono uniforme

-… no tienes que ser tan frío-refunfuñó el joven detective

-créeme, _debo _serlo.-respondió Raven haciendo énfasis.-como decía, ¿que encontraste undertaker?

El viejo sepultador se acerco con extraños movimientos hacia Raven, poniendo su pálida mano en la mejilla del conde.- antes de darle lo que quiere, usted deber darme a _mi_ lo que quiero, mi lindo lindo conde.

-yo me encargo-dijo Neil-¿ cuanto dinero…?

Undertaker ya iba a dar su charla de "nada de dinero de la reina", cuando Raven lo detuvo- no empieces Undertaker.

-entonces con que vas a pagarle a ... cuál es su nombre?

-Undertaker es Undertaker. Me gusta ser profesional y no volverme demasiado allegado a mis contactos laborales. Y por la forma de pago… -un renegado suspiro interrumpió su aclaración.

El sepultador se acerco rápidamente al peliverde y le jaló las mejillas, mostrando una extraña sonrisa- ¡Un chiste del conde! ¡eso será más que suficiente para mi!

-¿un chiste? ¿de Raven-kun?- señala a su acompañante y suelta una carcajada- ¡Eso es lo más gracioso que haya escuchado! ¿en que mundo una persona tan seria y amargada es capaz de hacer reír a alguien?

El joven phantomhive le pellizca las manos a Undertaker para que le soltara-… Neil... - le da una mirada de pocos amigos que le da al pobre detective un escalofrío- Sal de aquí, ahora. Que ni se te ocurra entrar sin que te de la señal.

-¡pero..!

-Neil..-repitió Raven condescendientemente- voy a contar hasta tres y será mejor que estés afuera cuando termine de contar. Uno…

-por favor Raven-kun, mi padre no me asusto con eso, no lo harás tu.- se burló Neil cruzándose de brazos

-dos…

Neil empezó a moverse extrañamente, como dudando en irse o no. Raven le dirigió una mirada de "Contare hasta tres y sabes que lo haré".

-¡está bien!- dijo Neil saliendo de la tienda refunfuñando.

Una vez estuvo fuera de la tienda, fuera de peligro debería decir, simplemente le quedo esperar… esperar por _la señal_ de que era seguro volver a la tienda sin tener que enfrentar la furia de su malhumorado jefe, su muy muy malhumorado jefe.

Un par de segundos luego, una estrepitosa pero extraña risa hizo que la tienda del sepultador temblara.

_Esa es la señal, ¿no? _Se preguntó Neil inseguro, acercando su mano a la perilla de la puerta.

Justo cuando iba a girar la perilla, esta se movió hacia abajo, abriendo la puerta y mostrando la cara de ira de Raven

-ibas a entrar..- murmuró Raven entrecerrando los ojos. Debajo de su expresión furibunda, se asomaba un ligero rubor de vergüenza.

-q-que lindo…- balbuceo Neil embobado, pero su cara cambio a una expresión de dolor al sentir que le jalaban las mejillas

-¿a quien crees que llamas lindo, idiota?

-laven-cuu sueta sueta..- se quejó Neil.

El conde lo suelta y mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, soltando un suspiro resignado mientras le da espacio a Neil para que entrara.

Una vez adentro, Neil pudo ver que el extraño sepultador estaba tirado boca arriba, hipando de la risa.- ah.. Jamás superaré los chistes del Conde

Neil le da una mirada a Raven de "¿Entonces si eres gracioso?".

-enserio…las cosas que debo hacer por mi trabajo…- se quejó el mas joven mientras se sentaba sobre un ataúd- empieza a hablar, undertaker.

El mencionado sonrió mientras se levantaba - esa clienta que me trajo me dejó realmente fascinado, querido conde. Su herida fue realmente letal.

-¿encontraste algo que, no sé, no haya no notado?-preguntó Raven levantando las cejas

Undertaker sonríe- Respecto al cuerpo, desafortunadamente no hallé ninguna clase de huellas o muestra de ADN de utilidad.

-¿nada?-pregunto Neil asombrado

Undertaker asintió sin perder su sonrisa- absolutamente nada. Fue un trabajo impecable, realmente hermoso.

-eso no ayuda- se queja Neil

Raven permanecía pensativo- …revisaste bien la herida del cuello?

-totalmente limpa, incluso a nivel molecular. Ninguna clase de residuos

-¿habías visto un caso similar anteriormente?-pregunta el conde

-¿respecto a lo forma de matar del asesino? No, nunca había visto esta clase de herida en mi largo tiempo en este negocio. Es tanto extraña como hermosa la forma de asesinar de quien sea que se hizo cargo de mi clienta.

-es posible que el asesino sea .. ¿alguien _como tu_?-pregunto Raven entrecerrando los ojos

Undertaker ladea la cabeza- lo es. Si miramos la herida a comparación del filo que poseen _nuestras_ armas, hay una notable probabilidad. Pero una razón para que _alguien como yo_ haga esa clase de cosas ...

Neil los miraba sin entender

-es cierto, Ronald dijo lo mismo.- concordó- ¿estas seguro que no hallaste nada mas? Absolutamente _nada_?

Undertaker se cruzó de brazos, pensativo- ahora que lo pienso… si… si encontré algo.

La cara de Raven se ilumina de inmediato- dime que es la nota, ¡tienes que decir que es la nota!

El sepultador asintió- La encontré después de mirar si la chaqueta era de mi talla.

.

.

.

-..¿si era de tu talla?-pregunta Neil

-no.. era muy pequeña- murmura Undertaker deprimido.

-¿estas de broma, cierto?-Raven estrella la palma de la mano contra su frente- ¿algo de importancia en ella?

-pues… tenía un interior de algodón y se veía realmente cómoda y abrigadita..

-¡Hablo de la nota!-exclama Raven perdiendo la paciencia

-ah… Claro-suelta una risa- encontré dos clases de huellas. Las de mi clienta y las que al parecer son de alguna clase de familiar, ya que son algo similares.

-asi que también están las huellas de Elisa…-murmura Raven sintiéndose algo aliviado. De alguna forma, eso le hacía confiar más en la historia de la hermana de la víctima.- Entiendo.. tengo que averiguar de que forma la recibió

-… la chaqueta?-pregunta Neil

-..¿En que mundo estas, Neil? ¡Estamos hablando de la maldita nota!- Raven le jala la mejilla- ¡Si vas a andar de quejumbroso, al menos ten la dignidad de prestar atención a lo que hablamos!

-laven…cuu…-se queja Neil.

-Undertaker, ¿tienes alguna copia de la nota que pueda llevarme?-pregunta Raven sin soltar a su subordinado

-sabía que me la pediría.- busca entre los frascos de un estante una nota y se la entrega

-esta bien. Si no hay nada mas, me voy.-Raven recibe la nota, le retuerce fuertemente la mejilla a Neil, luego lo suelta y se levanta, dejando a un adolorido peli negro.

-espera, ¿no piensas preguntar nada mas?-pregunta Neil inconforme, sosteniéndose el lugar adolorido

-¿no lo escuchaste? No hay nada aquí. Mas me vale terminar con esto y empezar a investigar los demás casos-murmura

-¿los demás casos?

-estoy hablando para mi mismo. –se voltea ante el sepultador-Si te enteras de algo, no dudes en llamarme Undertaker

-sabe que lo haré. Pero.. le daré una advertencia, conde.-la voz de Undertaker se torna sombría- Este no es un caso cualquiera. Hay algo en que no me cuadra en todo esto y temo que pueda exponerse demasiado a lo.. _sobrenatural. _

Raven se detiene y mira a Undertaker sobre su hombro_-_Antes habías dicho que no habían razones para que alguien _como tu _hiciera esto.

-_nosotros _no somos los únicos dentro de esa categoría.

El conde vuelve la mirada hacia el frente y suspira- entiendo… te agradezco tu … preocupación.. pero sé cómo defenderme y tengo los recursos necesarios para ello- suelta una risa- nos vemos.

Raven deja la tienda con paso decidido, seguido de Neil, que sentía que se había perdido la mitad de la conversación.

-Entonces, ¿ahora que?-pregunta Neil subiendo al auto.

-ahora que tengo _esto_-levanta la nota- tengo que ir al lugar al que fue la víctima y realmente espero encontrar algo que me ayude a resolver esto.

-y a donde nos dirigimos primero?

-te concederé el honor de decirlo-Raven le entrega la nota a Neil

-a ver…. _He de ir a donde los tres arcos dan la bienvenida, atravesados por una serpiente y permitiendo la presencia de la fallecida realeza_… ¿QUE RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?-grito Neil sin haber comprendido una palabra de lo que decía en la tarjeta

-tres arcos que dan la bienvenida… -murmura Raven pensativo… le parecían conocidas esas palabras…. Donde las había escuchado antes?..

-es una pista?-pregunta Neil estúpidamente.

-Vuelvo a repetir, ¿En que mundo estas, Neil?

Neil se cruza de brazos y bufa desviando la mirada. Raven le da un zape rápido sin desviar la mirada de la nota

-¿PORQUE FUE ESO?-se queja Neil sobándose la cabeza

_-_nada, solo algo que habia olvidado darte- Neil la mira con cara de pocos amigos- creo que lo tengo, tres arcos, la serpiente y diana. es tan obvio, ¡ es Hyde Park*!

.

.

.

-eh?-murmura Neil sin comprender- no le encuentro lo obvio

-cualquier Inglés sabría eso-Raven rueda los ojos y esboza una sonrisa de medio lado- tres arcos, una serpiente y la realeza. los tres arcos de la entrada, el rio Serpentine y el Memorial de la Princesa Diana. Todos se encuentran en Hyde Park. Como habla de tres arcos, debe ser la entrada principal…

-estas seguro?-le pregunta Neil

-¿dudas de mis deducciones?

-…sigo diciendo, debes dejar de ser tan frío.-murmura Neil cruzándose de brazos.

-y yo sigo diciendo que debo serlo- murmura Raven- Arranca.

-entendido.

…

-Entonces… -murmura Neil mirando el extenso parque-..¿Por dónde empezamos?

-Puedes empezar a buscar en los árboles, yo revisare las fuentes.

-¡¿Estas de broma?! ¡Es casi kilómetro cuadrado y medio de terreno! ¡Jamás terminaremos!-En ese momento, el teléfono de Raven empieza a sonar-¡no me ignores!

-habla Manson

-sigues respondiendo de esa manera tan fría, E´lly-chan…

El joven conde se queda helado al escuchar esa voz.-¿Qué quieres, Lilly?

-¿Qué sucede? ¿tengo prohibido llamarte?

-no, pero tú eres sinónimo de problemas así que prefiero no tratar mucho contigo.

La voz femenina al otro lado de la línea suelta una risa- ¡Que cruel eres! E´lly-chan es tan exagerado…

-¿exagerado? La última vez que viniste a la ciudad te montaste sobre el capó de mi auto y gritaste "¡odio a la reina!". La policía nos persiguió por el resto de la semana y si no hubiera sido por el viejo, ambos hubiéramos sido llevados a la cárcel.

-Tengo todo el derecho a expresar mis pensamientos públicamente, como cualquier otra persona… Además ¡Eso fue divertido!

-¿¡en qué mundo eso es divertido!?

-Para mí lo fue, ya que tuve la oportunidad de pasar un largo tiempo junto a E´lly-chan. Me sentí muy feliz.

Raven suelta un suspiro exasperado-Lilly, ¿podrías simplemente ir al grano y decirme que es lo que pasa? Estoy muy ocupado

-tan directo como siempre.. pues… es una larga historia a decir verdad... verás..

-si va para largo, llámame mañana. No tengo tiempo para escucharte ahora mismo. –le cuelga sin darle importancia, soltando otro suspiro.

-¿era lilly-chan?

-sep…

-¿por qué le colgaste? Ella es tan buena..

Niega con la cabeza -buena es lo todo lo que no es, esa chica. Quien diría que después de la muerte del anciano se dignaría de comunicarse conmigo.-murmura cerrando los ojos

-supongo que esta bien… después de todo ustedes son..

-¡no me lo recuerdes!-le interrumpe, algo azarado.- volviendo al tema, ¿había algo mas escrito en la nota?

Neil suspira y saca lo mencionado del interior de su chaqueta y lo lee- si, lo hay. Dice… Un lugar donde puedes dejar salir hasta tus más profundos pensamientos, del pueblo y para el pueblo… Enserio, como fue posible que esa chica haya resuelto esto?- se queja Neil

Raven le arrebata la nota a Neil- … dejar salir pensamientos.. hablar… discurso… oratoria.. ¡orador!... ¡Speaker´s Corner*! La siguiente pista esta allí.- dice Raven mientras sale corriendo hacia el lugar indicado.

-¿piensas correr hasta allí? ¡Esta al otro lado del parque!- grita Neil dudando en ir tras el

-¡Estoy muy cerca de resolver esto! ¡No dejaré pasar ninguna oportunidad!- grita Raven sin cesar el paso

-¡P-Pero…!

-¿Quieres servir de algo? ¡Entonces, ven!

-¡P-P-Pero….! ¡Maldición!

Mientras Raven atravesaba el parque a toda velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía. Podía sentir la garganta seca y una aguda puntada en el pecho. Instintivamente, su miraba se dirigió a su vientre, que seguía vendado debajo de su camisa negra manga larga. La imagen de ese misterioso hombre de ojos escarlata volvió a su mente. Ya habían pasado dos días desde esa extraña noche y su herida aún no se había curado en su totalidad.

Un par de minutos luego, se halló en una zona del jardín mas enrejada, con acres de pasto plano y algo húmedo, en el cual se veía una placa cobriza que anunciaba "Speaker´s Corner" con letra dorada. El joven conde se vio obligado a parar a tomar aire y a presionar la herida de su vientre, que sentía se había abierto un poco. Además, un extraño escalofrío le hizo estremecerse…seguido de un fuerte olor a azufre que le hizo ponerse a la defensiva. Esta sensación… hay algo extraño en este lugar Piensa

-Raaaveen-kun!-grito Neil, llegando un par de segundos luego que su jefe.- ¿jamás… te cansas… de correr?-pregunto sin aliento

Este permanece en silencio un momento, increíblemente serio y apretando la mandíbula.

-..Raven..-kun? Sucede algo?

El chico, aun sin responder, camina unos pasos y escucha movimiento en las ramas de los árboles.

-¿que fue eso?-pregunta Neil desconcertado

-Neil…algo raro esta pasando.- murmura Raven cerrando los ojos

-…¿que haces?

-¿que parece que hago?

-¿ir a tu lugar feliz?

Raven suspira y abre los ojos, que ahora son de un color azul cielo, con matices zafiro.-es algo así como una cámara de visión nocturna. me deja ver las cosas con mayor claridad

- …y como haces para ver eso?

-no lo sé… simplemente lo hago.- dice Raven sin dejar de barrer el lugar con la mirada- algo que no se vea normal… como …eso-señala la copa de un árbol

-que hay con eso? Es un pino.

-un pino no se ve distorsionado. Hay algo allí. – Raven empieza a caminar hacia el lugar señalado.

-¡Raven-kun, espera! ¡Puede ser peligroso!

-no tengo otra opción-murmura sin dejar de caminar. En ese momento, otro fuerte movimiento azoto las ramas de los árboles, de donde una espesa energía oscura sale como un bólido hacia el.

-¡Cuidado!-grita Neil, saltando sobre el peliverde y recibiendo esa energía, que desapareció al hacer contacto con su cuerpo.

-¡Neil! ¡Idiota! ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunta rápidamente Raven, algo asustado. El joven detective se levanta lentamente, sin levantar la mirada del suelo.-¿…Ne…Neil..?

Después de unos segundos, el mencionado levanta rápidamente la cabeza, mostrando una mirada extrañamente…seria- Perdóname por asustarte

Raven suelta un suspiro de alivio. Le había dado un buen susto. Sus pensamientos cambian al notar un fuerte olor a azufre, que le hizo fruncir la nariz.-¿sientes ese olor?

-¿olor? No realmente.

-Que raro… Huele muy mal. Es como si…- Fuera miasma… Quizás solo sea mi imaginación. Piensa Raven, haciendo el ademán de levantarse, pero se ve forzado a sujetarse de los antebrazos de Neil al perder la fuerza de las piernas.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta Neil

-no es nada… hacer esto suele… dejarme exhausto y creo que…- toca su camisa y ve que su mano esta llena de sangre-..mi herida se abrió.

-¿herida..?

-un rasguño, nada de que preocuparse. –Raven se levanta, temblando como gelatina-Sea lo que sea que estaba aquí, se ha ido. Debo…- Neil le sostiene y le lleva en sus brazos

-ir a casa y descansar.-interrumpe Neil, en un tono neutro, emprendiendo camino hasta la entrada de Hyde Park

-no puedo irme. Debo seguir las pistas…y encontrar el lugar a donde esa chica fue. Estoy cerca de resolver el caso-se queja Raven.

-mañana puedes continuar. Ya se hace tarde. Además, estas muy pálido. No has ido al médico? ¿Siquiera tomado algún analgésico?

-por supuesto que no. Además, tu más que nadie sabes que soy de piel pálida por naturaleza y detesto ir al hospital. ¿Qué te pasa?

-estas tomándote esto muy a pecho. Debes relajarte. Estas exponiéndote a demasiados peligros sin razón alguna.

- si espero hasta mañana, puede que se pierda evidencia.

-¿un estúpido caso te parece más importante que tu vida?

-¿estúpido caso? ¡Qué rayos te pasa! ¡Estamos hablando de la muerte de una persona!

-los humanos mueren cada minuto del día. No puedes salvarlos a todos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, imbécil? ¡Suéltame!-Raven hace el ademán de soltarse de los brazos de su subordinado, pero este aprieta más su agarre- ¡Oye!

Neil saca una radio de su cinturón- aquí el Detective Schmiht. Necesito que pongan a la detective Manson en prisión domiciliaria por las próximas 24 horas.

-¿prisión domiciliaria? ¿Qué demonios…?

-shh-la calla Neil

-no me…

-Shh

-yo no…

-Shh

- Neil!

-SHH!

-_**entendido. Cambio y fuera.**_

Raven miro a Neil sin creerlo- ¿quien te crees que eres para decidir eso sin mi autorización?

-me creo un _verdadero _detective haciendo mi trabajo.- responde con simpleza

-¿Recluyéndome en contra de mi voluntad? ¿Quién te crees que eres? Neil, si piensas que podrás resolver el caso sin mi estas absoluta y completamente equivocado. No sabes en lo que te estas metiendo. Esto es más peligroso de lo que parece. ¡No solo para ti, para cualquier idiota de Yard también!

-¡Esta es la única forma de asegurarme de que no interfieras!- Neil aprieta con mas fuerza aún el cuerpo de su herido superior

El conde emitió un gemido de dolor- ¡N-Neil! ¡Me lastimas! ¡Suéltame, te he dicho!

-escúchame, maldito mocoso-demandó Neil seriamente-no estoy pidiendo tu opinión. Volverás a tu apartamento o serás llevado a la cárcel por obstrucción de la justicia.

El rostro de Raven se contrajo en una mueca indignada-¿obstrucción de la justicia? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? estoy resolviendo un caso, buscando a una secta entera o quizás a algo más peligroso aún. ¿Qué parte de lo que he hecho por el momento ha obstruido la justicia?

Neil se limitó a permanecer en silencio, con la expresión de frialdad más severa que Raven jamás había visto en él.

_¿Qué rayos sucede con Neil? Maldición, desde hace un momento está actuando de una manera muy extraña. _Piensa Raven haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para librarse, sin éxito. En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo.

Le había llamado _maldito mocoso._ El Neil que conocía preferiría hacerse una circuncisión antes de llamarle de esa forma tan grosera.

Preferiría castrarse antes de ser rudo con el

Ese no era el Neil que había conocido hace 10 años.

¿Acaso … era posible que…?

-Neil… no me digas que…-Raven cierra los ojos unos segundos y al abrirlos vuelve a mostrar unos enormes ojos azul cielo. Finalmente lo ve.

Neil tenía un oscuro miasma emergiendo de su cuerpo. Era él el que emitía ese horrendo olor.

¿Neil había sido… poseído por la energía causante de ese miasma?

-No puede ser…-murmura sin poder creerlo.

Un par de segundos después, una camioneta negra aparece por el camino pavimentado, acercándose con una gran velocidad. De ella se bajan dos fornidos hombres de traje, los cuales emitían el mismo miasma de Neil.

-¿Qué… esta sucediendo?-murmura Raven confundido. En un momento estaba haciendo una investigación con su viejo amigo/subordinado y ahora no solo él, sino quizás muchas más personas habían sido poseídas por alguna energía que quería evitar que el estuviera en ese lugar. Pero, ¿Qué había allí para que fuera tan importante que se fuera?

_no puedo irme… ¡de ninguna forma puedo permitir que me alejen de aquí! _Pensó Raven clavando sus uñas en las muñecas de Neil, en un fallido intento de liberarse, ya que este no reaccionó en lo mas mínimo

-Quien quiera que seas, no te dejare hacerme esto. ¡Mírame!-ruge Raven-estas cometiendo un grave error. Quizás aún no comprenda bien lo que esta sucediendo pero no voy a permitirte el salirte con la tuya. ¡antes muerto que eso! .-Los dos hombres de traje llegan hasta Raven y Neil, tomando al primero de los brazos.- ¡Suéltenme de inmediato!-trata de librarse del fuerte agarre de los hombres, mordiendo a uno de ellos y golpeando las joyas de la familia del otro.

-¡Deténganlo! – ordena Neil, a lo que otro par de hombres fornidos se bajan de la camioneta, uno de ellos con una gran jeringa en la mano. Entre tres hombres agarran al conde, que se acercaba a Neil para darle su merecido y el hombre restante clava la aguja de la jeringa en el cuello de Raven, que suelta un pequeño grito de dolor. Los tres hombres sueltan al ahora sedado Raven, que mira a su alrededor sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Tras dar un paso, el chico cae al suelo, completamente inmóvil

Las ultimas palabras que escucha antes de caer profundamente dormido son:-Ya es demasiado tarde para que lo impidas.

….

-¡NEIL!-grita Raven en el momento en el que despierta, bañado en su propio sudor y con la respiración a mil. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿en donde se encontraba? ¿porqué sentía como si la sangre no le llegara a las extremidades?

Ya no estaba bajo el cielo nocturno que tanto amaba, eso era claro.

Ahora sobre el solo estaba… el techo de su habitación. Trató de levantarse de la cama pero algo en sus muñecas y tobillos se lo impidió. Correas. –que prevenidos…pero demasiado tontos. Cheshire.-dice en voz baja- Cheshire, ven pequeño.-llama a su leal gato.

Unos segundos después, la puerta de la habitación se abre y un diminuto minino de pelaje negro entra con paso elegante y salta sobre la cama con delicadeza. Su mirada decía algo como: "Hola amo, me alegra que hayas despertado. Quienes son esos gorilas que están fuera del departamento? Y que pasa con las correas?... Donde esta mi leche ahora que recuerdo?"…o algo similar.

-Cheshire, escúchame con atención pequeño. Ves esta correa?-Raven mueve su mano derecha. el minino maúlla como si entendiera- necesito que me ayudes a soltarla, pero rápido. Crees que puedas?-pregunta, a lo que el gato repite la acción anterior.-ese es mi chico. Vamos, hazlo.

El minino se acerca rápidamente a la mano derecha de Raven y muerde la correa, empezando a sacarla mientras la jalaba con toda la fuerza que su diminuto cuerpo le permitía. Después de varios intentos, es capaz de soltar la correa, no sin antes recostarse sobre la cama, notablemente exhausto.

Una vez Raven tenía su mano libre, fue capaz de soltar las otras tres correas. -buen trabajo, Cheshire. Sabía que podrías. Ahora quiero que vayas a la habitación de las gemelas y te quedes allí. Asegúrate de que no dejen el apartamento, entendido?-el minino maúlla.

Se levanta de la cama y lo primero que hace es mirar la hora… solo habían poco mas de 40 minutos desde que había sido… sedado por esos gigantes.

…Neil…

No quería admitirlo pero… estaba preocupado. Temía por la vida de su compañero, especialmente….

…. _Porque él jamás habría tenido que pasar por esto si no fuera porque le deje venir conmigo… _piensa Raven, reprochándose

Pero eso ya no importaba. Ahora, tenía que hallar la forma de salvarlo, costase lo que costase y para eso, debía descubrir que era exactamente lo que estaba ocasionando esos extraños asesinatos y detenerlo.

Pero antes que nada, debía encargarse de los dos hombres que la habían dejado allí amarrado

Entreabrió la puerta de su habitación, cerciorándose de no hacer ruido… pero no estaba solo.

En la sala estaban los dos enormes hombres (los que anteriormente tenían miasma rebozando por los poros), notablemente inconscientes, cada uno con una gemela encima, las cuales sostenían dos sartenes y reían tranquilamente

-¿eh? ¡E´lly-chan, hola! –saluda Sanya como si nada

-¡Hola!-saluda Senna agitando su sartén.

-…. ¿cómo es que…?...-murmura Raven algo confuso

-¿sabes, E´lly-chan? ¡Estos dos calvos de repente entraron al apartamento y te amarraron a la cama dormido!- empieza Sanya golpeando a la cabeza al que estaba debajo suyo

-¡Si Si, fue muy aterrador! ¡Pero Pero, nos encargamos de ellos con mucha facilidad!-finaliza Senna repitiendo la acción de su hermana menor, pero con más fuerza.

-… no sé si sentirme agradecido… o tremendamente asustado por tener que seguir durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que ustedes… -.-U - dice el conde suspirando- como sea, eso me quita un gran problema de encima.

-Pero, ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunta sanya

-¿estás herido?- pregunta su gemela.

-no, me encuentro bien. No hay nada de que preocuparse. Vuelvan a la habitación

-P-Pero…- insisten las gemelas, preocupadas

-todo está bien, confíen en mí.- extrañamente, en vez de reflejar molestia e irritación, la voz de Raven sonaba tranquila y dulce. No sonaba como un regaño, sino como un "Por favor, yo me encargaré de esto". Estas palabras hacen que las gemelas se sonrojen hasta las orejas.

Aún algo indecisas, las dos hindúes dejan la sala en silencio

Quizás no sabían que era lo que estaba sucediendo, podría decirse que el siempre les ocultaba lo que realmente hacía diariamente, pero al menos estaban seguras de que, sin importar lo que pasara o en que embrollos se viera metido, su amado E´lly-chan siempre regresaría a casa con una leve pero tierna sonrisa y diciendo "Todo está bien".

Una vez se aseguró de dejar colgados de los pies a los dos gorilas de Neil de un farol de la calle (Mwahahaha), Raven volvió al apartamento y se encerró de nuevo en la habitación.

Tenía que hacer una estrategia nueva. Ir a Hyde Park en esos momentos era algo sin sentido, con Neil y quien sabe quiénes más allí. Pero era necesario ir. Solo allí podría encontrar la próxima nota.. ¿o quizás…

…Era posible que la siguiente pista se encontraba en la nota que ya poseía?

-¿Dónde la dejé? ¿Dónde la dejé?¿Dónde la dejé?¿Dónde la dejé? ¡Ah!- exclamó cuando recordó- ¡mi gabardina!

Raven miró de un lado a otro en la habitación hasta que encontró su gabardina negra. Rebuscó rápidamente en los bolsillos hasta que encontró la nota doblada a la mitad.

No había nada mas escrito en ninguno de los lados de la nota, además de lo que ya había leído. ..

-¡un minuto!- se acerca la nota al rostro. Había un símbolo redondo (de esos que solo se ven cuando les pones el dedo por detrás y sientes un pequeño relieve) con dos péndulos apuntando a diferentes direcciones. Era casi invisible a la vista, debito a su diminuto tamaño.-un círculo y dos péndulos…. Péndulos…..¿será..? ¡El Big Ben*! ¡no puedo equivocarme!... el Big Ben está relativamente cerca de Hyde Park. Allí debe de estar la siguiente pista.

Sin perder más tiempo, el conde se pone su adorada gabardina, busca las llaves del auto…. Y las busca… y las sigue buscando…

Y luego recuerda que su auto se había quedado estacionado en Hyde Park ._.

.

.

.

-tiene que ser una broma….. ¬¬#...

…..

Después de tomar un largo y molesto viaje por bus durante unos 30 minutos, Raven llega a el famoso Castillo de Westminster, donde la enorme torre del reloj se mostraba majestuosa e imponente ( con cara de "soy la torre de Londres más genial de todas. Todos los turistas quieren visitarme pero no pueden. ¿Cómo te queda la cara?).

-la marca mostraba el reloj de la torre… quizás deba revisar el área y subir hasta lo más alto de la torre- murmuró mientras cruzaba la calle distraídamente.

En eso, escucha un fuerte crujido a su izquierda, se gira un poco y ve unas barandillas de construcción de varios metros de altura venirse abajo, dirigiéndose rápidamente sobre el. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dio un largo salto hacia atrás y rodo sobre el suelo, cayendo las barandillas a escasos centímetros de su cabeza.

Su respiración se corto por un momento, mientras sentía su corazón acelerado por la sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

-¡oye niño! ¿estas herido?-grito un constructor bastante asustado

-no pasa nada-responde Raven levantándose del suelo, aún algo confundido.

-¿estas seguro?

-lo estoy- se aleja un poco

-hee…-suspira- …es realmente extraño. Estos accidentes no suelen suceder muy seguido. Las bases estaban realmente firmes y no hay mucho viento el día de hoy. Quien sabe porque se habrán caído..-se pregunta el constructor, rascándose la cabeza bajo el casco.

El joven conde frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza. Estaba demasiado ocupado como para molestarse en pensar que era lo que había sucedido. Sin hacer sonido alguno, se da la vuelta y cruza la calle, dirigiéndose a la parte mas cercana a la torre del Big Ben.

-¿are? ¿A dónde se fue ese chico?-se pregunta el constructor buscando con la mirada, pero se sobresalta al ver algo sumamente extraño en el suelo.

Unas sombras largas, con cuerpos deformes y garras se arrastraban por el suelo, siguiendo a un pequeño joven de cabeza azulada.

-¿..que…. rayos…?-murmura atónito

….

-¡Esto no tiene sentido!-grita Raven perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseía, mientras dejaba los alrededores del edificio y se acercaba a una entrada, ya que no había podido encontrar ni una simple pista hasta el momento. Como esperaba, habían un par de guardias uniformados en la puerta, mirando al frente con frialdad y con sus armas al hombro. Debía hallar una entrada alternativa.

En ese momento, empezó a sentir un extraño frío en toda la nuca, lo cual le hizo estremecerse un poco y darse la vuelta, esperando encontrar la fuente de esa sensación. Lo primero que vio fue una enorme y bizarra sonrisa sobre su hombro, con un rostro tan oscuro como el carbón pero de alguna forma transparente, ya que podía ver a través de esa _cosa_ sin problema alguno. La sombra suelta una risa y retrocede varios metros, serpenteando entre los árboles, de donde salen más y más como la primera, acorralando lentamente al joven conde.-¿Qué … rayos?- exclama el chico sin estar muy seguro de como reaccionar. En contra de lo que pensaba, las oscuras sombras se dan la vuelta y se dirigen a un costado de la torre. Sin pensarlo demasiado, el chico sigue aquellas energías oscuras, esperando que le guiaran a la siguiente nota… y no a su perdición.

Finalmente las sombras se acercaron a una ventana no muy alta del edificio, la cual atraviesan, dejando de estar a la vista.- Me pregunto si también ayudaron a esa chica..- murmura algo desconfiado, pero luego suspira y de un salto, se sube por la ventana, la cual daba a unas escaleras de piedra bastante antiguas y desgastadas del interior de la torre.

Subió los pisos con rapidez y finalmente llego al punto más alto, el cual se encontraba completamente vacío. Empezó a buscar sin perder su valioso tiempo y finalmente la encontró.-¡Qué alivio!- suspiro el conde agarrando la pequeña nota amarillenta.

"_Es hora de que Nuestro Señor pueda recompensarte por tus acciones_

_Mañana, al sonar la última campanada, Él estará listo para ti. _

_Avenida 45a 66-78"_

_-_¿una dirección?...¿Qué significa esto?

-Como imaginaba..

Reconoce esa voz en el mismo segundo en el que la escucha, dándose la vuelta.-Neil...

El alto detective de ojos amarillos sonríe bizarramente-supongo que puedes llamarme de esa forma. ¿Pensabas que no estaría seguro de que escaparías, pequeño mocoso?

Raven gruñe entre los dientes y con lentitud, empieza a sacar su arma de su abrigo.

-yo no haría eso si fuera tú.-en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Neil estaba agarrando la garganta de su superior, el cuál por accidente deja caer su arma al suelo

-¡Maldición! ¡Déjame!- exclama el peli azul moviendo las piernas en el aire.

- como quieras- en detective lanza a el conde hacia un costado. Este se estrella contra la pared de piedra y pierde el aire momentáneamente, empezando a toser con fuerza.

-mal…dito..-gruñe el conde de nuevo.-deja…¡Deja ir a Neil!-se levanta rápidamente y empieza a lanzar puños a diestra y siniestra contra su subordinado, el cual se limita a esquivarle, retrocediendo lentamente. Después de unos segundos, Neil le agarra el puño al mas joven y se lo pone en la espalda, haciendo una gran presión en la muñeca del mismo.-No hay forma de que me venzas. Este cuerpo conoce a la perfección tu forma de luchar. Estas acabado

-Jejeje…

-..¿Eh?..-murmura Neil

Raven empieza a reir escandalosamente, con la mirada baja, y casi instantáneamente, con su puño libre golpea al oji amarillo en el rostro, luego agarrándole del cuello de la camisa y lanzándole por encima suyo, contra el suelo. - ¿con que ese cuerpo conoce mi forma de pelear.. dices? Puede que sea cierto…- Neil, que tosía por la pérdida de oxígeno, se empieza a levantar pero en ese momento nota que su contrincante sostenía una viga de acero en la mano, la cual había agarrado del suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.-pero… creo que ese cuerpo olvidó algo…- sin pensarlo dos veces, se posiciona como si fuera a jugar beisbol y con el arma golpea al oji amarillo en el rostro, y lo manda contra la pared.-Soy alguien muuy tramposo- sonríe levemente.

En el momento en el que Neil cae inconsciente, un oscuro miasma empieza a salir de su cuerpo, luego desapareciendo en el aire.

"_al menos ya me deshice de este problema" _Piensa Raven algo tranquilo al saber que su subordinado ya estaba a salvo… aunque quizás con la nariz y uno que otro diente roto… y algunos serios golpes que sangraban en el pómulo

-lamento ese golpe, Neil. Creo que me sobrepasé…- murmura antes de dejar la torre.

Una vez fuera, se acercó a una cabina telefónica y llama al 911

_**-911, ¿Cuál es su emergencia? **_–dice una voz femenina bastante monótona.

-En el último piso del Castillo de Westminster, en la torre del Big Ben hay un oficial herido de gravedad. Necesita atención médica inmediatamentGe. Simplemente llamo por cumplir con mi deber como ciudadano (_y porque fui yo quien le proporcionó ese golpe -.- U_ )

-_**por favor dígame su nombre y explíqueme..**_

Sin esperar a que continuara hablando, colgó la llamada y salió de la cabina, mientras pensaba en que debería hacer a continuación. Aunque ya no hubiera problema en ir por su auto, perdería demasiado tiempo en ir hasta Hyde Park.. además había olvidado las llaves en su apartamento… así que… ni modo.

Aunque no quisiera, quizás lo mejor debía ser hacer como decía la nota y esperar hasta el día siguiente para ir al lugar indicado en la misma. "_Solo hay una persona que podría llevarme en estas condiciones_" Piensa el joven conde sacando su móvil de su abrigo, mientras se sentaba en una banca cerca a la acera, sintiendo su herida palpitar con cada movimiento. Ahorrar energías era en definitiva la mejor opción.

….

-_E´lly-chan… E´lly-chan…-_ una voz le llamaba. Una voz conocida, no muy gruesa, no muy aguda. Pero sin embargo, al escucharla llamarle de esa manera, era definitivamente irritante.

Levantó su puño derecho sin siquiera abrir los ojos y lo estrelló contra una mejilla que, al recuperar por completo la conciencia, se da cuenta de que en efecto era la de Ronald. Este se sostiene el lugar lastimado con el ceño fruncido levemente.

-¿por qué fue eso? Y yo que te traje hasta aquí… vaya malagradecido eres-se queja el shinigami, que le miraba desde arriba. Mira a su alrededor y confirma que de nuevo se encuentra en su habitación, pero esta se encuentra ahora con las luces encendidas, debido a que la noche ya había caído sobre el cielo.

-¿cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?-pregunta Raven restregándose los ojos perezosamente.

-hmm… un par de horas. No hace mucho que anocheció.-Ronald estaba sentado en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y sin su habitual chaqueta negra.

- ¿tienes los informes que te pedí contigo?

Ronald levanta una mano y muestra varias carpetas de color amarillo oscuro, en las cuales se leía "SECRET".-en cuanto te quedaste dormido fui a tu oficina por esto. Pensé que querrías verlos cuando despertaras.

Raven asiente y le pide que le lea los resultados de su investigación.

-a ver… no es muy difícil de deducir quien sea o lo que sea que esté haciendo esto tiene un estereotipo para sus víctimas: jóvenes, entre los 10 y 20 años, en su mayoría mujeres y niños. Los recuerdos de las muertes no revelaron demasiado, pero los de los momentos anteriores a esta sí.-abre un archivo y empieza a leer-sombras de extraña forma, repentinos accidentes, desaparición de objetos valiosos..

-todo concuerda con lo que nos habló Elisa..-interrumpe el conde.

-Exacto. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la chica que fue asesinada aquí en Londres, ninguna de las víctimas anteriores parece haber sido "convocada" a algún lugar o algo por estilo cuando fue el momento de morir. Pareciese que simplemente se cansaron de jugar y decidieron poner fin a la vida de esas personas.

-eso es extraño. Entonces la muerte de Anna contradice completamente su _modus operandi_… es como si quisiese..

-..llamar la atención-dicen al tiempo.

-sea lo que sea, está interesado ser encontrado aquí en Londres, por alguna razón. En ninguno otro lugar dejó rastro de su presencia y aquí de repente deja notas regadas por toda la ciudad… –añade Ronald cerrando el archivo- fin del reporte.

-¿eso es todo?

-sip. Digamos que no hubo más que valiera la pena revisar de estas personas. Un montón de aburridos, por completo…-abre los ojos como platos-¿cómo no lo había notado?...

-¿eh?

-¡ERAN VÍRGENES!-recibe un puño en el rostro de un conde sonrojado.

-¡NO GRITES ESA CLASE DE COSAS, IDIOTA!

-¡no entiendes, E´lly-chan! ¡Todas las víctimas eran vírgenes! –exclama Ronald con el ceño fruncido.

-Víctimas vírgenes, jóvenes, decapitadas, sombras demoníacas…. ¡Están… invocando un demonio, uno poderoso!-descubre finalmente Raven, empezando a respirar rápidamente. –Ronald, ¿revisaste si las víctimas habían estado involucradas anteriormente en alguna clase de secta?-pregunta el conde-es posible que hayan usado personas que hayan recibido una apropiada preparación antes de llegar el momento de morir…

-No… no lo hice… no consideré esa posibilidad.-responde el shinigami algo apenado.

Suspiro-no importa. Creo que lo que tenemos es suficiente para saber a que me enfrento. Creo que debería llevar más de una simple pistola mañana…-murmura mirando al techo

-¿mañana?

-¿no te lo dije? Encontré la nota final, pero esta iba dirigida especialmente para mí. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que todas lo eran. Me citaron a la media noche a un lugar que aun no conozco.-ve que su compañero se va a quejar pero le interrumpe-es la única posibilidad que tendré de estar frente a frente a lo que sea que esté detrás de esto. No puedo simplemente negarme.

Ronald baja la mirada, sabiendo que era cierto.-solo trata de no morir… no quiero ser yo quien se encargue de llevarme tu alma.

-no lo harás, al menos no en un largo tiempo-ríe levemente-ahora que lo pienso ¿has estado ahí sentado todo el tiempo que dormí? Eso es algo escalofriante.-hace el ademán de sentarse, pero su acompañante le detuvo al notar sus intenciones.

-Quédate quieto. Tienes una herida grande en el vientre, tienes suerte de no haberte desangrado. Y segundo…-baja la cabeza, algo avergonzado- por supuesto que he estado aquí todo este tiempo. Estaba preocupado, después de todo. No puedes esperar que me llames para recogerte en tales condiciones y simplemente te deje así tirado en tu casa… es ilógico.

A Raven le sorprende un poco esa confesión, y no puede evitar el sonreír levemente, un poco apenado- te lo agradezco. A veces me demuestras que no eres tan inútil como aparentas, Ronald.

-¿Qué es ese comentario?-exclama el rubio de repente- ¡y yo que admití que tenías hecho una bola de nervioo...!-se tapa la boca al notar lo que había soltado. El rostro del más joven estaba totalmente perplejo, y con un leve rubor asomado en sus mejillas, lo cual hizo que Ronald se colocara rojo como un tomate al notar lo adorable que se veía la fiera de su amigo de esa manera.-Eh… eh… yo… creo… creo que ya e-es hora d-de que me v-vaya…-murmura levantándose rápidamente, pero siendo detenido por un tirón en la manga de su camisa.

-no _tienes_ que hacerlo…-dice Raven lentamente- diría que no _puedes_ hacerlo….¿sabes por qué?

Ronald se voltea, su rostro aún de color carmín y su corazón latiendo con fuerza. ¿por fin… tendría una oportunidad…? Se acerca de nuevo y cuando empieza acercarse, recibe un golpe en la otra mejilla.-¿q-q-qué rayos te sucede ahora?

-¡lo mismo podría preguntarte!-exclama el conde con el ceño fruncido-¿qué crees que hacías, imbécil?

-es que… pensé que habías dicho…

Suspiro-digo que no _puedes _irte porque alguien debe estar pendiente de las gemelas. Si quiero poder levantarme mañana, debo reposar por el resto de la noche. ¿a qué pensaste que me refería?

El ánimo del shinigami cae por los suelos, al igual que su ego y dignidad, pero en contra de su reciente estado, lo único que dice es-de acuerdo, iré a la sala y pondré un ojo sobre ellas.

-… está bien, solo no trates de ser demasiado _literal. _No quiero que regresen a Bali con pesadillas.-responde Raven pasando su mano por su cuello, palpando el busca de algo que no se encuentra allí-que extraño… ¡Ronald!-lo llama antes de que se vaya-¿no has visto mi relicario? El que siempre uso.-se palpa de nuevo-no está…

El shinigami se acerca a su interlocutor y confirma que el objeto no se encuentra en su cuello, como usualmente- quizás lo perdiste..

-esa es plata de la buena, eso no simplemente se suelta.-contradice Raven

-o quizás alguien te lo robó. cuando llegue a la torre ya estabas dormido. Cualquiera pudo habértelo quitado sin que te dieras cuenta.

El conde mira al techo, pensativo.-creo que tienes razón-dice tristemente- es una verdadera lástima…

-supongo…-Ronald finalmente deja la habitación. El sueño no tarda demasiado en invadir al joven peli verde, que aun no captada el significado de la repentina desaparición de su objeto más valioso.

…

En el edificio del frente, Sebastian vigilaba cada movimiento que realizaba el ahora dormido conde. Quizás nadie lo hubiese notado, ni siquiera el Phantomhive, pero el ex mayordomo no le había quitado el ojo a su protegido desde su primer encuentro. Durante esos pocos días no había creído necesario su intervención… pero las sombras que había visto antes en el bosque lo había dejado algo pensativo.

Eran los Vigilantes Infernales, no podía equivocarse. Unos espíritus demoníacos que servían de informantes para otros demonios de mayor nivel en el Mundo de los Demonios.

Pero, ¿porque un demonio tendría que hacer uso de los vigilantes infernales en el mundo de los humanos?, ¿y por qué, si un demonio poderoso quería entrar al mundo de los humanos, estaba haciendo tan obvia su presencia para Raven?

Mejor dicho, ¿Cómo era posible que un humano fuera capaz de reconocer con tanta facilidad a los seres sobrenaturales? Él siempre había pensado que el joven había tenido un extraño don cuando era pequeño, cuando se dio cuenta de que no era humano solo con verlo una vez, pero al parecer ese "don" iba más allá de lo que pensaba. ¿Podría ese caso ser demasiado peligroso para el? Como veía la situación, sabía que lo era y que se vería obligado a acudir al rescate…

_Acudir al rescate_… esa frase le traía algo de nostalgia.

Pero bueno… al menos esperaba que E´lly no fuera igual a su Bocchan en ese sentido. Alguien que solo sirve para ser secuestrado ¬¬…

.

.

.

_Un momento… los Vigilantes infernales no suelen permanecer en un lugar específico sin razón alguna. Entonces no estaban allí por casualidad… estaban siguiéndole_ Pensó Sebastian uniendo algunos cabos sueltos.

Un demonio o algún ser sobrenatural estaba ocasionando estragos en el mundo humano y estaba haciendo uso de los Vigilantes Infernales para obtener información sobre sus futuras víctimas, según lo que había deducido hasta el momento.

Personas jóvenes, vírgenes, con extraños accidentes y objetos valiosos perdidos…

_Ciel E´lliette Phantomhive, 17 años._

_¿Virgen? Probablemente_

_Extraño accidente… el barandal que le cayó encima cerca de la torre… _

_Objeto valioso perdido… el…relicario…_

_Ahora lo entiendo todo… por qué quieren que E´lly note su presencia… Quieren que él vaya hacia ellos….¡Él… es el siguiente! _Pensó sintiendo por un momento un indicio de temor, mientras observaba como el chico dormía plácidamente, totalmente ajeno a su reciente descubrimiento.

* * *

**A solo un cap. del encuentro.. :D. Espero les haya gustado y sigan pendientes del proximo cap.**

**Nos leemos :)**


	4. Contrato con un inusual mayordomo

**Hola mi gente, aquí les traigo el cuarto cap de este hermoso fic.**

**Quiero agradecerle a todos los que siguen la historia y los invito a dejar su marca en los reviews. eso me anima a escribir**

**ando algo corta de tiempo así que puede que tarde en subir el próximo cap...**

**espero me entiendan, estoy por empezar las finales -_-.**

**me despido y los dejo leer :D**

* * *

_**La música resuena por el salón, llenando cada esquina con (debo admitir) exquisitas notas que tenían a todo el público danzando con fingida e hipócrita alegría por todo la superficie que podían usar como pista de baile. Parejas giran y giran al compás de la orquesta, como si de trompos se tratasen, sin dejar demasiado espacio para que pudiese escabullirme. Miro de lado a lado, esperando encontrar algún pequeño rincón en el que pudiese tratar de camuflarme con el papel tapiz de las paredes, pero mi misión parece haber fallado antes de que comenzara. De repente, unas manos me levantan, agarrándome desde los muslos y la espalda, y soy inmediatamente sacado de ese tedioso lugar, por uno de los balcones del salón. No hace falta mentir que me sentí muy aliviado de ser llevado de ese lugar. Una vez vuelvo a ser dejado sobre la superficie, miro el rostro de mi "salvador", pero no puedo verlo con claridad. Cabello azabache, piel pálida como la porcelana, una sonrisa gatuna con dos hileras de perlas brillantes como dientes, rostro largo y fino. Me lleva casi tres cabezas de altura. ¿quién es este hombre? ¿por qué me siento tan extrañamente tranquilo junto a él? ¿y por qué, tan de repente, parece que he sido transportado a una época totalmente distinta a la mía?**_

_**-¿se encuentra mejor ahora, Bocchan?-pregunta con voz grave y bizarra. Sé que no es su verdadera voz, pero me mata la curiosidad el saber quién es esta persona.. y por qué no puedo verlo con claridad.**_

…

-¿estás seguro de esto, E´lly-chan?-pregunta de nuevo Ronald, con quien sostenía una llamada en esos momentos.

-lo estoy. Estaré bien. Después de todo, es a mí a quien quieren.-responde Raven equipándose con un par de pistolas de mano y una katana de empuñadura de color zafiro, la cual amarró a su cinturón y escondió con su gabardina negra.

-promete que me llamarás en cuánto acabes con esto.

-deja el sentimentalismo- murmura con aspereza.

-…solo….pro… te….-la voz se empieza a entrecortar, como si la línea se cayera.

-¿Ronald?

-t…cui…o..-un extraño sonido suplanta la voz del shinigami, hasta que finalmente la llamada se cae por completo. El conde mira la pantalla de su teléfono y ve que esta empieza a parpadear y distorsionarse la imagen. De un momento a otro el teléfono se apaga y de él empiezan a salir chispas. Había estallado de la nada.

-¿qué…. Rayos?-murmura atónito. Ese era un modelo nuevo, no hace más de unos 3 meses lo había conseguido…. Y ahora estaba muerto…

Levanta la mirada hacia el lugar indicado y suspira. Era hora de la verdad

Era un enorme edificio residencial … o lo que quedaba después de haber sido devorado por un incendio. La fachada del lugar era ahora de color carbón, con varios apartamentos totalmente arruinados y con apariencia de estar a punto de irse al piso. Era un lugar bastante inusual, comparado con los anteriores a los que había acudido. Había escuchado rumores de que el edificio se había prendido en fuego de la nada, llevándose a todos los habitantes del lugar al Otro Lado. Se decía que esas personas hacían parte activa de rituales satánicos, y que por esta razón el edificio se había visto envuelto en las llamas.. pero bueno… la historia le parecía totalmente absurda y supersticiosa, pero que la última nota lo guiara exactamente allí le hacía pensar que quizás no eran solo patrañas.

Empezó a acercarse al edificio, con paso decidido. Una vez abrió la puerta, la cual se desplomó en el suelo al contacto, confirmó sus sospechas.-al parecer la historia no estaba equivocada- dijo algo sorprendido al ver el interior del edificio.

Por cualquier lugar que mirase, solo habían pentagramas invertidos y diversos símbolos satánicos, además de frases en Latín cubriendo cada centímetro de las paredes chamuscadas.- sangre … aún está fresca… -murmura al pasar su dedo por uno de los dibujos, luego limpiándose en su pantalón.

Se sentía un ambiente pesado e incómodo dentro del lugar, tan oscuro y extraño… no podía evitar tener una constante sensación de paranoia. No sabía si era su imaginación, pero en el mismo momento en el que había puesto un pie dentro del edificio, había sentido una fuerte presión en las sienes, como un par de garras tratando de aplastar su cráneo sin piedad.

Sacude la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente. Estaba en un punto demasiado importante como para despistarse con tonterías.

Empezó a recorrer la primera planta con bastante cautela, barriendo cada centímetro con la mirada. Con la apariencia del lugar, de seguro en los pisos superiores no habría más que escombros…-¿quizás en el sótano…?-dice mientras abre una puerta que conducía a unas oscuras escaleras.

Bajó las casi interminables escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta de metal que se encontraba en un perfecto estado. Era como si el fuego ni siquiera hubiera llegado hasta ese lugar.-esto es muy extraño.-murmura sacando una pistola de su abrigo y abriendo la puerta con la mano libre. No puede evitar soltar un bufido, incrédulo-esto tiene que ser una broma…

Ante él se mostró un enorme almacén, con unos 20 de altura y quien sabe cuántos de ancho, ya que, al haber muchos anaqueles tan altos como el techo, que soportaban el peso de grandes cajas de metal cuyo contenido desconocía, no lograba definir con exactitud hasta que parte del lugar se extendían. El olor a azufre al entrar en ese lugar esa insoportable, causándole incluso una severa jaqueca y algo de nauseas.

Caminó un par de metros, asegurándose de no hacer demasiado ruido, pero en ese momento, escuchó el sonido de pasos a su espalda, pies descalzos. Muchos pies que se acercaban cada vez más y más. Miró por encima de su hombro y no pudo divisar absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal más, sin embargo, el murmullo de los pasos seguía haciendo eco por el edificio. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y apunto con su arma, mirando de lado a lado, confundido. Aún no había señal de que hubiera otra persona por allí.

Tiene que cerrar un ojo cuando siente que una sustancia algo viscosa cae sobre el mismo. Toca levemente su rostro con el puño del abrigo y mira con cuidado el líquido en sus dedos. Sangre.

Se limpia rápidamente y en ese momento se da cuenta de que el suelo estaba lleno de grandes gotas de sangre, como si la misma hubiera caído como una leve brisa desde…el techo. Levanta la cabeza y por fin lo ve.

Poco más de una docena de personas, con unas largas y bastante sucias capas de color rojo se acercaban con rapidez, caminando por el techo con la misma facilidad que tendrían si lo hicieran en el suelo. En sus manos brillaban unas pequeñas guadañas de no más de 30 cms, pero en definitiva, eso era más que suficiente para cortar una cabeza .

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los encapuchados cayeron del techo, rodeando desde todos los ángulos posibles al joven conde, que aún trataba de creer que eso no era una fantasía, una bizarra fantasía. Sin dejar que siquiera pudiese ponerse en pose defensiva, el primer (o primera. No pudo definir) toma la iniciativa y arremete contra él, lanzando un ataque desde arriba, mientras varios a su espalda seguían su ejemplo. Raven esquiva con toda la rapidez que su cuerpo le permitía, luego disparándoles en el centro del pecho ya que no había cráneo al que disparar. Cada vez que uno caía, otros varios pares se unían a la lucha, sin embargo los caídos tampoco tardaban más de un par de segundos después del impacto para volver al ataque, levantándose como si ni siquiera hubiesen sufrido el más mínimo rasguño.

Empezando a quedarse sin ideas, saca la katana de su cinturón y empieza a cortar extremidad por extremidad que se le va cruzando. Era, en definitiva, mucho más efectivo que andar botando balas al azar, pero lo superaban en número, y en extremo. Lo que sabe que no tardaría en pasar, finalmente sucede. Siente un ardiente dolor en la parte baja de la espalda y luego de partir a la mitad al que le había atacado, empieza a sentir la sangre bajando por la cintura. Estaba herido.

Y otro, en el antebrazo, el cual le obligo a tomar la katana con una sola mano. Finalmente recuerda el haz que tenía bajo la manga y corre rápidamente, alejándose de sus enemigos. Luego de estar a unos 4 metros de ellos, los cuáles le perseguían como si de espectros se tratasen (y quizás lo fueran), saca de sus bolsillos una pequeña granada (más preparado que un Yogurt :D), le retira el seguro y lo lanza hacia ellos, los cuáles, por alguna razón, se detienen al sentir el objeto caer a su alrededor. Sin perder el tiempo, se esconde detrás de un enorme contenedor y grita-¡FIRE IN THE HOLE! –y…¡BAAM!.. silencio repentino…

Se asoma y siente de nuevo un poco de nauseas. Era como si los hubiesen metido a todos en una licuadora sin tapa puesta, ya que los restos de huesos, órganos y pedazos de tela estaban regados por todo el suelo y parte de algunos anaqueles.

Se acerca un poco al lugar de la explosión y recoge algo brillante de los restos. Una de las guadañas. Mira en la pequeña empuñadura y lee "A.S".

La Academia Shinigami…lo sabía…pero no tiene sentido… demonios y shinigami..¿Trabajando juntos? ¡Pero si son enemigos naturales! Piensa el conde algo confundido.

Acomoda la pequeña arma en su cinturón y siente un punzante dolor en la espalda, de nuevo, lo cual lo llena de ira, ira al saber que había dejado que unos seres tan insignificantes hubieran podido herirlo con tanta sencillez.

Sin esperar que la siguiente oleada de … "cadáveres" (no sabe ni como llamarles) llegue a por él, Raven empuña su espada y sigue adentrándose en el edificio, sorprendiéndose cada par de metros con la inmensa área que poseía. Algo que no había notado, debido a la densa oscuridad que había, era que las paredes, al igual que las del piso superior, estaban recubiertas por letras y símbolos pintados con sangre.-no quiero ni imaginar que es lo que me espera más adelante..-admite suspirando, pero su momentánea tranquilidad se ve interrumpida por un nuevo sonido de pies descalzos.. pero esta vez era diferente. Mira a todas las direcciones rápidamente, sin saber de dónde provenía realmente aquel sonido, pero no puede definirlo, ya que pareciera que viniese de todas las direcciones a las que miraba. ¿a causa del eco? Eso dedujo, pero cuando cuándo logra distinguir las siluetas de sus enemigos en la oscuridad se da cuenta de que no era así. De hecho, si venían de todas las direcciones. En el techo, caminando por las paredes y por el suelo, por supuesto. Esta vez no era solo una docena, era casi un centenar de cadáveres encapuchados, todos con la misma arma en particular.- ¿cómo rayos consiguieron tantos cuerpos.. y tantas armas?-se pregunta el conde retrocediendo, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. Su mirada cae en el arancel que está a solo un par de metros de él. Al ver que un par de los cuerpos se lanzan al ataque, corre rápidamente al arancel y se monta de un gran salto sobre el mismo, empezando a correr arancel sobre arancel, usándolos como puentes para ganar algo de tiempo mientras ideaba una nueva estrategia. Por el rabillo del ojo vio una sombra que se aproximaba rápidamente hacia su posición y rápidamente se tira sobre sus rodillas y de un tajo lo corta desde el costado derecho, luego poniéndose en pie y continuando con su camino. Mira por encima de su hombro y le sorprende el ver que los cadáveres estaban a menor distancia que la que esperaba ganar y se movían con tal rapidez que dudaba que siquiera estuviesen pisando el suelo. Al fin piensa haber descubierto una manera de deshacerse de ellos.

Sin dejar de correr, da media vuelta y empuña su espada, esquivando ataque tras ataque de los encapuchados, pero asegurándose de que cuando se lanzaran sobre él, cortaran los pilares del arancel en vez de a él mismo, haciendo que este empeciera a ceder hacia los lados debido al exceso de peso y la incapacidad de la dañada base para sostenerlo. Después de un par de heridas más en la pierda y el pecho, logró hacer que el arancel empezara a tambalearse, resbalando lentamente hacia la derecha. Ve como los enormes contenedores se deslizan hacia los cadáveres, llevándoselos hacia el suelo y cayendo sobre los mismos al impactar el concreto. No quería ni siquiera mirar cómo habrían quedado después de ser aplastados. Gira la cabeza y ve que un contenedor también se dirigía hacia él, por lo que se ve obligado a lanzarse hacia el suelo, el cuál se encontraba a unos 10 metros, sin tener demasiado cuidado, por lo que al golpear el mismo no pudo evitar darse un buen golpe en la cabeza, el cual lo dejo bastante desconcertado por unos minutos. Al alzar la vista pudo notar que el enorme arancel ahora estaba dirigiéndose sobre él. Por más que tratara, no podía mover su cuerpo. Difícilmente podía mover la cabeza, y eso que parecía sacar fuerza de donde no había para hacerlo. Cuando ve la enorme estructura estar a escasos metros de él, cierra los ojos, esperando el impacto, pero al escucharlo, no sintió dolor alguno como esperaba. Abre los ojos y suelta un suspiro de alivio. A pocos centímetros de sus pies yacía el arancel, encerrándolo en cuatro paredes. Con suerte, todos los enormes contenedores habrían aplastado a sus enemigos, así que solo le quedaba escalar las paredes de metal y seguir buscando el culpable de todos los asesinatos, pero había un pequeño contratiempo. El golpe había sido tan fuerte que seguro le había generado una buena contusión. En ese caso tendré que esperar hasta que pueda moverme de nuevo… piensa el conde cerrando los ojos mientras respiraba apaciblemente, pero un sonido lo saca de su momentánea tranquilidad…. Era el sonido de… metal siendo despedazado, pasos…

-¿es una broma? ¡Deberían estar en el suelo junto a sus restos!-exclama el conde con la mirada clavada en la pared de donde pensaba que provenía el estruendo. Sabía que dentro de poco, esa pared volaría en pedazos y los cadáveres irían a por él, y en ese estado estaba seguro de que no podría hacer nada en absoluto. Estaba atrapado.

Maldición, maldición, ¡maldición! Tengo que… levantarme… piensa mientras con todas sus fuerzas trata de moverse, sintiendo un gran mareo invadirle, haciendo que todo le diera vueltas. Es…el fin…que muerte tan patética tendré… piensa queriendo apretar los puños, pero ni esto es capaz de hacer.

Por fin ve el primer rasguño de la pared, que poco a poco empieza a ser apuñalada por diversos puntos, dejando ver las largas capas escarlata. Finalmente se hizo un hueco lo suficientemente grande y entró el primer cadáver, guadaña en mano.

-Adelante… Debes sentirte muy orgulloso ahora mismo. ¡Tendrás el honor de acabar con la vida de Raven Manson!-grita al tiempo que el encapuchado empieza a correr hacia él. Cierra los ojos, esperando por su irremediable destino, pero este nunca llegó. Pudo escuchar algo ser lanzado contra la pared, pero por alguna razón no quería mirar.

-vaya vaya, después de todo parece que no estaba equivocado.-dice una voz masculina, grave y sumamente familiar-al igual que esa persona, solo sirves para ser rescatado.

Ese comentario le hace abrir los ojos rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño con ira. Por supuesto, sabía quién era esa persona. Un hombre bastante alto, de cuerpo no muy grueso y piel pálida como la de un muerto, con el cabello azabache algo rebelde y unos alargados ojos color carmín.-eres….

-…quien evitó que te estrellaras contra el suelo la última vez? Acertaste- responde Sebastian sonriendo burlonamente. Tenía puesto un pantalón negro con un suéter color ocre y el cuello de la camisa blanca asomándose y una chaqueta negra sobre esto, además de unos guantes negros. Vestía como cualquier hombre Londinense, pero para Raven parecía que simplemente no cuadraba. No sabía por qué, pero algo en él parecía no estar bien.

-¿cómo rayos …?-mira por encima del hombro de Sebastian-¡Cuidado!

El demonio rápidamente dio un giro y de una patada empujó al cadáver de vuelta al hueco, donde se podían ver varios pares de manos tratando de entrar, además habían varios encapuchados que habían saltado la pared, entrando y rodeando a los dos hombres.-el que tengas muchas preguntas es algo que entiendo, pero ahora mismo no es el momento más apropiado para hablar.-levanta a Raven y de un gran salto se lo lleva de ese lugar, saltando la parte más alta de los aranceles para evitar los encapuchados.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?-exclama Raven en los brazos de Sebastian, el cuál seguía dándole saltando los aranceles.

-Como dije anteriormente, primero debemos encargarnos de estas cosas- responde el demonio con toda la tranquilidad

-¿y cómo propones hacer eso?-pregunta el conde escéptico, a lo que el demonio lo deja sobre uno de los aranceles, luego dándole la espalda-¿qué estas…?

-Espera un momento, por favor. Estaré de vuelta dentro de poco

-¿¡Qué crees que…!?

Antes de terminar la oración, Sebastian se había ido de un salto, dirigiéndose a los encapuchados. Con todas sus fuerzas, Raven trata de asomarse para descubrir que pretendía aquel misterioso hombre, pero simplemente su cuerpo no le respondía. El demonio, mientras caía, se encargó de llamar la atención de sus perseguidores, quien le rodearon en cuestión de segundos.

-Esto se siente algo nostálgico.-murmura Sebatian cerrando los ojos por un momento, luego mostrándolos de un rosa pálido, brillante y que daba la sensación de que el color de sus iris estuviera moviéndose.-de vuelta a la diversión-al terminar la frase, los encapuchados se dan al ataque, a lo que una espesa sombra negra emerge de sus pies, levantándose rápidamente como látigos y empezando a girar como un remolino, el demonio en el centro, llevándose a los encapuchados y descuartizándolos en pocos segundos.

Una vez se aseguró de que ninguno de los restos de los cuerpos se moviera, dio un largo salto y llegó ante Raven, quien seguía sin poder moverse.-enserio… si no fuera por mí, creo que ya hace un par de días estarías a 5 metros bajo tierra.

El joven conde lo mira con ganas de rebanarle la garganta con su espada pero finalmente suspira y asiente-supongo que tienes razón. Antes que nada, ¿quién rayos eres, demonio?

-¿de..demonio?-repite Sebastian algo sorprendido. ¿cómo lo sabe..?

-no tiene sentido hacerse el desentendido. Tengo una particular facilidad para reconocer seres sobrenaturales, después de todo.-explica con simplicidad

-¿y qué te hace pensar que soy uno?

-no eres un shinigami, por tus ojos lo puedo notar. Mucho menos un ángel. Algo me dice que lo eres, es instinto-murmura entrecerrando los ojos-la pregunta es…¿qué hace un demonio con apariencia humana siguiéndome con tanta decisión? Cualquier otro no habría movido un dedo por salvarme.

-es algo complicado-responde Sebastian sonriendo de medio lado.-solo necesitas saber que no permitiré que nadie te haga daño. Solo eso

El conde suelta una risa burlona-¿crees que te voy a creer con tanta facilidad? ¿de qué manera voy a ser "ayudado" sin que mi alma se vea perdida, eh? No pienso hacer ninguna clase de trato, lo digo desde antes.

-¿por qué no?-pregunta el demonio, interesado. Bocchan me pidió que lo protegiera hasta que su deseo se cumpliera… no creo que haya problema alguno con conservar su alma después de ello..-parece que tienes un deseo, y creo que te sería de mucha ayuda para realizarlo. Con el paso en el que vas, no creo que dures demasiado.

El Phantomhive bajó la mirada, sabiendo que eso no era del todo falso. Si había sido muy descuidado últimamente, y pareciera que le iba a costar caro si no se lo tomaba en serio.-no pienso hacerlo. No pondré en juego mi alma, sabiendo que puedo conseguir lo que sea que quiera por mi propia cuenta. Además, no necesito ayu-

-si la necesitas. Si no te hubiera traído aquí, ahora estarías picado en pedazos. Y en aquella ocasión, fácilmente habrías caído al suelo y fin de la historia.-recuerda Sebastian cruzándose de brazos-deja de ser tan testarudo y acepta el trato. Mi fuerza y lealtad total a cambio de tu alma. Me parece un trato bastante justo.

El conde da un suspiro y después de haber permanecido ya un buen rato sin poder moverse, es capaz de levantarse, aunque temblando un poco.-he dicho que no. no pienso cambiar de opinión respecto a ello.

Sebastian se acerca-deberías quedarte quieto. Yo me encargaré de esto.

Raven lo aparta de un golpe, lo cual le trae un intenso sentimiento de nostalgia al demonio, de nuevo-estoy bien.-dice en un gruñido mientras se da la vuelta, con la intención de irse.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-a buscar quien organizó todo esto, por supuesto.

-iré contigo.

-no lo harás-lo mira por encima de su hombro, con una mirada helada-vuelve al Infierno o a donde sea que perteneces.

-pertenezco a tu lado.-dice el demonio-debo protegerte.

-¡deja de decir estupideces y lárgate de una vez!-exclama el conde con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-lo haré solo de una manera.

-¿cuál?-pregunta el conde suspirando.

-si logras bajar de aquí sin un rasguño, me iré y jamás volverás a saber de mí. De lo contrario, aceptarás mi ayuda.

El conde sonríe de medio lado y asiente- entendido.-en ese momento se acerca al borde del arancel y siente su ánimo caer… estaba al menos a 15 metros del suelo. Busca con la mirada la forma de poder bajar sin terminar con el rostro aplastado contra el concreto pero… no había manera…-…¿sabías desde el inicio que no podría bajar, no es así?

El demonio suelta una pequeña risa-correcto.

Suspiro-como sea…-Sebastian levanta a Raven en sus brazos y se deja caer con tranquilidad hasta tocar el suelo con suavidad.-Tienes afición por alzar como princesa, por lo que veo.

Sebastian lo baja y sonríe levemente-ya es costumbre.

-de todos modos, ¿cuál es tu nombre, si es que lo tienes?

-Sebastian Michaelis…

-¿es el verdadero, o alguien te lo puso?

El demonio baja un poco la mirada y dice en tono bajo-alguien muy importante me llamo de esta manera, así que soy Sebastian Michaelis.

El conde entrecierra los ojos-hmmm… como sea… soy Raven Mans…

-no-interrumpe Sebastian-al igual que yo, ese no es tu verdadero nombre, ¿no es así, Conde Ciel E´lliette Phantomhive?

El joven se queda en blanco, repentinamente impresionado pero luego recuerda que él lo había estado vigilando desde ya hace tiempo, así que no era extraño que conociera su verdadero nombre- lo es…

-¿por qué te haces llamar de una manera diferente?

Raven suelta un bufido-¿Por qué no lo haría? Por más que he tratado, no he podido alejarme de mi maldito apellido, mi maldito linaje… mi maldito destino arreglado… la única forma que siento independencia de los Phantomhive es haciéndome llamar de una forma… ¡espera un segundo! ¿Por qué demonios estoy diciéndote esto? ¿quién te crees que eres para hacerme esa pregunta?

El demonio suelta una leve risa. Poco a poco se daba cuenta de lo parecidos que eran su bocchan y ese chico. No podía sentirse más feliz de tener otra oportunidad de hacer las cosas de la manera que se debían.-soy Sebastian, y agradecería que me llamaras de esa manera.

El conde, sonrojado, gruñe apretando los dientes.-Yo agradecería que dejarás de hablar como un estúpido caballero del siglo XIX y me dejaras terminar de investigar este lugar, si es posible.

-enserio…. Serías mucho más lindo si no fueras tan malhumorado…-dice el demonio tras un corto suspiro

-¡Cállate!-exclama el joven mientras emprendía camino a través del laberinto de aranceles, siendo seguido por Sebastian-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿está bien para un demonio el prestar su ayuda a un humano para matar a uno de su clase?

-hmm.. primero, existen muchas clases de demonios. Yo soy un íncubo*, por ejemplo.-dice con una sonrisa zorruna, recibiendo una mirada fría como el hielo de Raven-y segundo, los demonios no tenemos un sentido de la moralidad muy fuerte que digamos. Podría decirse que incluso disfrutamos con dar fin a otros demonios.

-por las almas humanas, supongo.-suelta una risa ronca-eso es bastante interesante.-en ese momento, la risa del conde se ve suspendida por un extraño murmullo, algo bizarro, como un creciente gruñido, el cual sintió el conde que al final del trayecto llevaba. Empieza a correr hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido, para sorpresa del demonio.

-¡Espera!-exclama Sebastian yendo tras Raven, que siguió como si nada-¡Oye!-el conde corría a una velocidad fenomenal, costándole bastante al demonio el alcanzarle, lo cual logró únicamente cuando el conde se detuvo en seco-¿¡Qué sucede!? ¿por qué empezaste a correr de la nada?-pregunta sin entender, poniéndose frente a Raven y dándole la espalda a lo que fuera que tenía la mirada del conde clavada.

-Así que aquí terminaron las cabezas de las víctimas…-murmura el joven sin parpadear y con voz ahogada, a lo que su acompañante se da la vuelta y descubre dos largas hileras de estacas de madera de gran grosor, que parecían conducir a un lugar en específico, pero lo que más impresión causaban estas estacas era que en su punta estaban clavadas, llenando de sangre seca y lo que parecía ser materia gris, todas las cabezas de las personas que habían muerto en los últimos casos.

El conde comienza a caminar por el sendero entre las estacas, sin demasiada prisa-¿te encuentras bien?

-¿por qué no debería estarlo?-pregunta el conde sin dirigirle la mirada-no es como si fuera la primera vez que veo esta clase de cosas.

El demonio suspira y decide dejarle ser mientras le sigue con cuidado, dejando un par de pasos de distancia entre ambos. Después de unos cuantos minutos, se vieron frente a dos enormes puertas de acero (¿qué tan grande es ese almacén? O.o )-¿estás listo?

Raven ladea una sonrisa y suelta un bufido-siempre.

Ambos asienten y empujan una puerta cada uno, mostrando una habitación inmersa en una espesa capa de oscuridad. Entran en el lugar con cautela, sin saber realmente que había dentro de esa habitación. Sebastian, que por su naturaleza poseía una vista mucho más aguda, tenía dificultad para ver que se encontraba allí.-esto es extraño…-murmura desconfiado

-si quieres irte, estás en todo tu derecho, pero no trates de dete…-Una sombra alargada y de gran tamaño se acerca con una inmensa velocidad hacia el conde, a lo que Sebastian se lanza sobre él gritando un "¡CUIDADO!".-¿Q-Qué crees que…?- de repente, el lugar se ve iluminado por un círculo de estacas iguales a las que había visto previamente, a diferencia de que la punta de estas, es decir las cabezas, se encontraban prendidas en una extraña flama color zafiro. Una de ellas captó la especial atención del conde. La de una chica de cabello corto y rostro pequeño y delgado-Anna.. Wellches..

-¿estás herido?-pregunta el demonio con una leve preocupación en su voz

El conde nota la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban ambos en ese momento y luego de colocarse rojo hasta las orejas, le pega una patada en el centro del pecho al demonio, alejándolo de esta forma de sí.-¡Claro que no, idiota!...-suspira, desviando la mirada orgullosamente- te lo agradezco…

El demonio no puede evitar sonreír levemente, pellizcándole la mejilla al joven peli verde-te ves muy lindo cuando te pones así.-el conde está listo para soltar una oleada de insultos, pero un fuerte rugido le interrumpe-…creo que deberías agradecerme cuando hayamos acabado con esto.

El conde asiente y se levanta del suelo, desenvainando la katana de su cinturón y ofreciéndole la pequeña guadaña al demonio-supongo que es mejor que nada, aunque dudo que la vayas a necesitar.

Sebastian levanta una mano en negación y mete sus manos en su chaqueta-te lo agradezco pero tengo mis propias armas.-unos brillantes cuchillos de plata ahora están entre sus dedos enguantados. El conde no puede evitar levantar las cejas, incrédulo, y suelta una leve risa.

-como quieras…

Dentro del área rodeada por las antorchas emergió una intensa luz violeta, junto a una bruma bastante espesa del mismo color. El mismo objeto que le había atacado anteriormente ahora había salido al aire de nuevo, junto a varios pares iguales a él.

-¿ten…táculos? ¿Qué se supone que es eso…?-murmura el joven algo asqueado, al pensar en qué clase de criatura extraña pensaba salir de ese punto, donde ahora descubrió que tenía un enorme pentagrama dibujado en el piso. Un portal.

-Creo que conozco esta clase de demonio…¿alguna vez has escuchado del Tentacle Rape?

-¿Tentacle….rape?*-el rostro del conde se pone rojo.-¡Tiene que ser una broma!

-No..-suspiro- este pedazo de … demonio, o al menos su clase, suelen ser invocados en rituales en los que se le ofrecen jóvenes vírgenes para obtener un deseo por parte de ellos. Serán la cosa más desagradable en el Infierno… pero son de los pocos que pueden conceder un deseo al pie de la letra.-suspiro.-¿al fin entiendes la situación? ¿por qué fuiste tú precisamente quién fue atraído a este lugar?

-…alguien tiene un deseo que quería obtener mediante este demonio…y...-

-…esa persona pensaba usarte de sacrificio.-risa- con eso me queda claro que sí eres virgen, aunque me lo suponía jaja.

-¡CÁLLATE!-le da un zape, el cuál Sebastian admitía que le dolió un poco.-concentrémonos en hacer sushi con esta cosa y largarnos de aquí

Sonrisa-suena bien para mí.

El primer tentáculo se lanzó hacia los hombres, los cuales empezaron a correr en diferentes direcciones, ya que los demás tentáculos habían salido al ataque justo después del primero. Sebastian lanzaba los cuchillos a diestra y siniestra, pero no hacían daño alguno.-maldición…

Raven, había cortado la punta de uno de un tajo, pero esa punta no tardó en crecer, ahora con unas no muy grandes garras en la parte inferior de los mismos. Con toda la velocidad y fuerza que poseía, el conde cortaba tentáculo tras tentáculo, pero después de unos momentos sintió la necesidad de descansar y por descuido, una de las largas extremidades del demonio lo sujetó de la cintura, envolviendo su cuerpo poco a poco-Mierda… ¡Déjame ir… maldito insecto..! (VEGETA :D)

-¡Bocchan!-exclamó Sebastian por inercia al ver a Raven ser atrapado, acción de la que se arrepintió al instante, al ver el rostro de WTF? De Raven, que cambió a ser uno avergonzado y sonrojado.

-¡D-D-Deja d-de t-toca-arme!-exclama el conde sintiendo como los tentáculos empezaban a meterse entre su ropa y soltando unos leves gemidos cuando llegaron a sus pezones, los cuales empiezan a ser fuertemente succionados, haciendo que los gemidos del conde se hicieran claramente audibles.

Sebastian, al escuchar la voz excitada de su acompañante, deja de despedazar un tentáculo que tenía entre manos y se da la vuelta, descubriendo la situación del mismo-¡Resiste! ¡Te ayudaré!

El rostro de Raven se encontraba contraído y con una marcada expresión de vergüenza-placer.-Esto es… demasiado desagradable…-suelta un jadeo al sentir como un tentáculo se metía entre sus pantalones, enrollándose en su creciente erección.-¡mal..dición!...¡Se….Sebastian! ¡A-lejalo de mí!-grita el conde.

-¿es una orden?-pregunta el demonio

-¡INDEPENDIENTEMENTE DE LO QUE SEA, SOLO ALÉJALO DE MÍ!-grita el conde sin paciencia, soltando otro fuerte gemido.

El demonio ladea una sonrisa y suspira, sus ojos tornándose de repente de un tono rosa pálido, como antes.-solo prométeme algo… cierra los ojos…. Y no los abras hasta que te lo indique-pide, su voz empezando a volverse más ronca y profunda.

-¡L-Lo prometo! ¡Solo a-apúrate!-exclama en otro gemido, apretando los ojos con fuerza.

Sebastian extiende sus brazos y de sus pies emerge de nuevo aquella bruma negra, esta vez más espera y de mayor grosor, la cual usa para cortar los látigos que sostenían al casi-violado conde, que cayó en los brazos de su acompañante luego de ser liberado. En ese momento la bruma desaparece.

Sus ojos seguían cerrados y su cuerpo temblaba sin cesar.-Ya está bien, ábrelos.-dice el demonio en un susurro, a lo que el conde empieza a abrir los ojos con inseguridad, visiblemente nervioso.

-eso fue… lo más horrible por lo que he pasado… en mi vida… y he pasado por cosas realmente horribles…-murmura el joven para sí mismo.

Un fuerte gruñido resuena en el lugar, a lo que ambos hombres notan que los tentáculos habían crecido de nuevo y que el demonio ahora estaba empezando a dejar el portal, entrando al enorme almacén.-¡Debemos cerrarlo…!-dice el joven bajando de los brazos del demonio, retomando la cordura.-tengo una idea, destruye las antorchas de este lado. Yo me encargaré de estas.-dice antes de salir corriendo y empezar a cortar con su katana (que había recogido del suelo) los objetos que encerraban el pentagrama. Sebastian hace lo mismo y empieza a notar que la luz emergente del portal se debilita notablemente, haciendo que el demonio de los tentáculos empiece a retroceder. La última antorcha cae finalmente y el portal empieza a cerrarse, pero antes de hacerlo por completo, un tentáculo sale con velocidad y golpea al conde, mandándolo contra un arancel.

El joven no pudo ni notar en qué momento había sido atacado pero antes de notarlo, todo se tornó de color negro.

…

**un dulce olor está en el aire… no sé con certeza qué es… pero huele realmente mal, a mi parecer. Nada dulce podría ser de mi agrado…**

**un rayo de luz cae en mi rostro, haciéndome fruncir el ceño, aún con los ojos cerrados. Pasos resuenan en la habitación, sin demasiada prisa.**

**-Hora de despertar, Bocchan.**

**Esa voz es tan familiar, pero aún no puedo descifrar a quien le pertenece, ya que sé que no es su verdadera voz, que mi mente no me permite escuchar su voz real. Esta voz bizarra y ronca es solo lo que mi mente me permite escuchar de esta persona.**

**Siento un brazo tocar levemente mi hombro, meciéndolo un poco. Un gemido de inconformidad sale de mis labios sin desearlo, a lo que una risa graciosa se escucha.-aún tengo tiempo para dormir-mis labios de nuevo se mueven sin mi permiso pero esta en definitiva no es mi voz. Es demasiado aguda e infantil, además no recordaba que esta alguna vez haya sido ****mi ****voz.**

**-se equivoca, tiene un largo día por delante…**

El conde se despierta de golpe, al escuchar un extraño e inusual sonido. Era… ¿la estufa? Pero, en su apartamento, nadie además de él cocinaba, ni siquiera él solía hacerlo con frecuencia debido a sus "innatas" habilidades culinarias. Era algo dulce, por supuesto. Este pensamiento le dio algo de nauseas. Odiaba lo dulce, más que nada en el mundo. Se pasa una mano por el rostro tratando de recordar cómo rayos había llegado hasta su habitación.

Recordaba haber estado en aquel enorme almacén… el…no puede evitar sentir un escalofrío al pensar en aquel demonio que casi le arrebata su virtud… y finalmente… Sebastian Michaelis, el íncubo que por alguna razón de la vida había estado siguiéndolo desde hace poco más de un mes, de igual manera protegiéndole. Antes de cerrarse el portal, recordaba un intenso dolor y luego solo oscuridad. –Debí haber sido golpeado por un tentáculo antes de que se cerrara el portal… qué patético haberme desmayado de nuevo…-murmura levantándose de la cama y notando algo diferente en sí mismo. De nuevo, sus heridas estaban vendadas y… su ropa interior no estaba.-Ese…-murmura apretando los dientes y los puños.

Otra cosa le sorprende en sobremanera…. Cheshire, su amado gato, que siempre estaba a los pies de su cama, no estaba allí.

Saca de su armario un par de bóxers y un pantalón de entre casa y sale a la sala, donde confirma la presencia de un alto hombre de cabello azabache y un delantal, que parecía cocinar algo tranquilamente.

-Buenos días.-le mira por encima de su hombro, con una sonrisa zorruna.-pensé que querrías desayunar.

El rostro del conde está completamente serio, algo amargado podría decirse.-¿debería preguntar por qué rayos estas en mi cocina?

El demonio apaga la estufa y se da la vuelta, al parecer sirviendo la comida-como dije, pensé que querrías desayunar, así que… Decidí cocinar algo.

Bufido-no necesito ningún cocinero. Solo lárgate de una vez por todas.-el conde se sienta en el comedor.-¿qué paso con el caso de ayer?

-poco después de dejar el lugar, Scotland Yard llegó, pero me aseguré de borrar toda evidencia de nuestra presencia. Tomarán los asesinatos como obra de una secta satánica extremista.

-entiendo...¿dónde están las gemelas?

En eso, siente cuatro brazos colgarse en su cuello-¡TACHAN!-dicen al unísono Sanya y Senna, con unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

-¿Hace cuanto están allí?-pregunta siendo ignorado olímpicamente

-¡E´lly-chan! ¡Estábamos tan preocupadas por ti!-dice Senna sinceramente.

-¡Más que todo cuando este paliducho entro de la nada al apartamento contigo desmayado!-continúa Sanya.

-¿te encuentras bien?-preguntan ambas.

El conde sonríe levemente y suspira-lo estaré cuando dejen de tratar de ahorcarme.-dice en voz entrecortada

Las princesas se dan cuenta del gran peso que ejercían en el delgado cuello de su amigo y lo sueltan al instante-¡Lo sentimos!

-Nee, E´lly-chan.-dice Senna

-¿quién es ese hombre?-entrecierran los ojos al mirar a Sebastian, que se acercaba con una bandeja con el desayuno.

-Eh… él…-no sabe que responder. Él tampoco sabía con seguridad quien era ese demonio.

-Permítanme presentarme-pide el hombre sirviendo los platos en la mesa, en donde se sentaron las gemelas, sorprendidas con lo maravilloso que se veía la comida.-Mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis y soy el mayordomo de mi amo, el Conde Ciel E´lliette Phantomhive.-reverencia- es un verdadero placer conocerlas, sus altezas, princesas Sanya y Senna Kadar.

-Ah, que educado.-dice Senna sonriendo.

-Cierto cierto, además se ve que eres un excelente cocinero, Sebastian-san.-Sanya se mete el primer pedazo de pastel a la boca-¡Delicioso!-empieza a comer sin parar.

-El plasher es nueshtro-dicen al tiempo, ambas con las bocas llenas.

-¡E-E-Espera un momento!-interviene Raven-¿M-mayordomo? ¿Cuándo dije que eras mi mayordomo? ¡No eres absolutamente nada mío!

-Pues… ya que aún no se decide sobre nuestro contrato, le mostraré mis servicios para que así decida llevarlo a cabo. No se arrepentirá (:ifyouknowwhattimean:)-le dice a la oreja, sonrojando al conde.

-dije que no lo haría y no lo haré.. no hay nada que me haya cambiar…-mira el plato frente a él.-¿Qué… es…esto?-pregunta al ver un enorme pedazo de pastel en su plato, junto a una taza de té.

-Es un tiramisú que hice especialmente para usted, bocchan. Tuve que ir a comprar los ingredientes a una tienda con especialidad en postres pero estoy seguro que no le molestará. El té es una selección especial de Earl Grey que combina muy bien con el postre.-El conde, con su largo cabello cubriéndole los ojos, se levanta de golpe y toma el plato entre sus manos, junto a la taza de té, despertando la curiosidad del mayordomo.-¿bocchan?

Raven llega hasta la cocina, donde tira el plato junto a la taza de té en el lavaplatos, haciendo un gran ruido al partirse la vajilla. Luego se voltea y mira a Sebastian con una mirada típica de un niño malcriado-Solo existen dos tipos de alimentos que no puedo soportar. El dulce y el té.. y has tenido el descaro de servir ambos en tu primer día siendo mi mayordomo. –bufido- si vas a cocinarme, sírveme comida que no sea de un maldito niño rico o simplemente desaparece de mi vista, ¿fui lo suficientemente claro?

Sebastian retiene sus deseos de arrancarle la cabeza y usarla de pelota de fútbol y muestra una forzada sonrisa- por supuesto, bo..

-ah sí, no vuelvas a llamarme de esa manera. Mi nombre es Raven Manson, lo he dicho ya muchas..

-¡Eso no es cierto!-dice Sanya

-¡E´lly-chan es E´lly-chan! –dice Senna y mira al mayordomo-Sebastian-san, a E´lly-chan le molesta mucho que le llamen pero siéntete libre de hacerlo.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, Senna-sama.-reverencia.

-¡¿QUIÉN LES DIO EL PERMISO DE DARLE ORDENES A…?!

-¿piensas contradecirnos, E´lly-chan?-las princesas muestran un puchero, con lo cual Raven nota que la discusión no iba para ningún lado.

-¡Haz lo que quieras!-el conde se dirige a su habitación pero en eso recuerda la razón por la que había salido a la sala desde un principio.-Sebastian…¿Dónde está Cheshire?-pregunta

-¿Che..shire? Disculpe pero no entiendo a quién se refiere, E´lly-sama.-una vena se forma en la frente del conde al ser llamado de esa manera.

-mi gato.-responde el conde como si fuera lo más obvio, a lo que los ojos del mayordomo resplandecen y se acerca rápidamente a su amo.

-¿gato? ¿usted tiene un gato, E´lly-sama?-pregunta el mayordomo de repente de muy buen humor, cosa que le parece extraño al joven peli verde

-si… -responde sin entender la repentina alegría del demonio

-Cheshire estaba dormido en nuestra habitación hace poco, ¿verdad Senna?

-Es cierto… Ahí está.-de la habitación de las gemelas sale el pequeño minino de corto pelaje negro y ojos amarillos, el cual maulló con felicidad al ver a Raven, a quien se acercó rápidamente.

-¡Cheshire!-el conde lo alza y le acaricia la cabeza con su mejilla, recibiendo un ronroneo de su mascota.-Te estaba buscando, pequeño.-mira a Sebastian y ve que sus labios tiemblan levemente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-E-E-E´lly-sama.. ¿podría cuidar de su gato por solo un momento?-pregunta el mayordomo alzando sus manos, a lo que el conde entrecierra los ojos y murmura un simple "no", dejando la sala para ir a su habitación- E´lly..sama-baja la mirada, deprimido. Su bocchan siempre había sido alérgico a los gatos, además de tener un aparente odio por los animales, así que el poder servirle a alguien con un gato tan hermoso como ese y que no se le permitiera tocarlo era una verdadera tortura.

La repentina depresión del mayordomo no pudo causar más en las gemelas que una risilla divertida.

Varios minutos después el conde salió de la habitación vestido para salir, con el gato caminando tras de él.-Sanya, Senna, ¿qué piensan hacer el día de hoy? Tengo que ir a Scotland Yard a llenar unos informes del último caso así que necesito saber si se quedarán con Ronald.

-¡Noo queremos!-dicen al tiempo

-¡Ese tonto es aburrido!

-¡Queremos ir con E´lly-chan!

-¿podemos?-piden

-no. llamaré a Ronald.-decide el joven sacando su teléfono.

-¡Tengo una idea, E´lly-chan! Sabemos que no nos dejas solas porque tienes miedo de que destruyamos el apartamento…

-..realmente temo que destruyan el edificio entero.-interrumpe el conde

-… pero, ¿qué te parece esto? Llévanos a Senna y a mí al centro comercial un rato y luego nos dejas de nuevo en el apartamento. Prometemos no hacer ninguna clase de daño, ninguno. Verdad, ¿Senna?

-¡Es una buena idea!-concuerda la otra gemela-me sorprende que se te haya ocurrido a ti, Sanya.

-Eso es cruel…-murmura la mencionada.-¿podrías, E´lly-chan?

-¡Por favoor!

El conde las mira sospechosamente y asiente-si hacen el más mínimo rasguño, las pondré en el primer vuelo a Bengala, ¿entendido?

Las gemelas saltan de felicidad y asienten repetidas veces-¡Vamos a salir! ¡Vamos a salir! ¡Vamos a salir!

-¿está seguro, E´lly-sama?

-si… terminarán por hacer algún estrago, así que tendré excusa para deshacerme de ellas lo más pronto posible.-toma las llaves del auto y se las lanza a su mayordomo.

-¿qué es esto?-pregunta Sebastian. Aún no estaba acostumbrado a todos los avances de la época en la que se encontraba

-son las llaves de mi auto.

-¿llaves? ¿y qué se supone que haga con esto?

-conducir, por supuesto-dice como si fuera lo más obvio-¿sabes hacerlo, no?-pregunta burlonamente. El mayordomo permanece en silencio… había visto antes a Raven dentro del auto, cuando sobrevolaba sobre el mismo, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo se usaba, mucho menos cómo manejarlo. El conde suspira y le arrebata las llaves al demonio-supongo que tendré que hacerlo yo.-abre la puerta y sale-vámonos..

…

-así que esto es uno de esos automóviles de los que tanto se habla hoy en día.-dice el mayordomo, que se encontraba sentado en el asiento de copiloto

-¿de qué época eres?-pregunta el conde encendiendo el vehículo, que soltó un ronroneo.

-¡¿Qué fue ese sonido?! ¿una bestia?-el mayordomo mira de lado a lado, haciendo el ademán de sacar los cuchillos de su chaqueta

-…es solo el motor del auto-dice como si fuera lo más obvio el conde.-enserio, ¿en dónde estuviste los últimos dos siglos?

-El Infierno-responde Sebastian-allí todo es muy diferente.

-¿In..fierno? ¿eso dónde queda?-pregunta Senna sin entender. El inglés no era la lengua materna de las gemelas, así que no era inusual que algunas palabras no las lograran comprender en su totalidad.

**-..**Canadá.-responde Raven sin pensarlo demasiado. (un dato curioso, la mayoría de personas que no son de América –el continente, digo- e incluso los mismos que si viven en América no saben que carajos es Canadá… créanme, he conocido quienes me preguntan ¿eso cómo se come? Cuando les digo ¿saben dónde queda Canadá, siquiera?)

**-**ah…-mira a su gemela aún sin entender y levanta los hombros como diciendo "como sea".

-Sebastian, abróchate el cinturón.-ordena Raven, a lo que el mayordomo baja su mirada a su correa y le mira sin entender

-está abrochada.

El conde se apoya en su asiento y agarra el cinturón de seguridad del auto, abrochándolo de al lado del asiento-me refiero a este cinturón, idiota-dice a pocos centímetros del rostro de su ahora sirviente, que asiente algo confundido.

-estos automóviles son bastante complicados…-dice para sí mismo el mayordomo-¿ya no se usan caballos?

-¿has visto caballos últimamente?

-no, a decir verdad

-bien, ahí tienes tu respuesta.-dice antes de arrancar.

….

-¡Ehh! ¡Ese vestido es muy bonito!-exclama Sanya en cada vitrina que pasaba. Senna por su parte estaba demasiado enfrascada comiendo un enorme crepe que llevaba en sus manos. Raven caminaba tranquilamente, con un café negro de Starbucks en mano, mientras que su mayordomo cargaba en sus brazos todas las bolsas de Sanya.

"esto es más cansado que ir de compras con Elizabeth-sama…." Piensa el mayordomo después de soltar un largo suspiro, el cual no pasó desapercibido por su amo sin contrato.

-¿te molesta? Entonces simplemente lárgate.

-¿…enserio quiere que le deje en paz, cierto?

-correcto.-responde con simpleza el conde, mirando su reloj.-tengo una reunión en mi oficina en menos de media hora… y no llené el informe que se supone debía enviarle a la reina… ¡Sanya, Senna..!-exclama buscando a las gemelas con la mirada, pero estas no estaban donde se encontraban hace solo un momento.-y ahora a donde rayos se metieron…

-¡E´lly-chaan!-gritaron las gemelas desde atrás. (¿en qué momento se fueron para allá?). Raven sintió algo revolverse en su estómago al ver lo que hacían las princesas. Del techo del centro comercial habían unos largos pedazos de tela como los que usan los acróbatas en algunos espectáculos, de esos que se enrollan la tela en los pies y se ponen a girar como locos, y las gemelas se encontraban colgadas cada una de uno de esos largos pedazos de tela, a uno metros del suelo.-¡Mira lo que podemos hacer!-las niñas empiezan a hacer lo que parece ser una complicada rutina artística, girando y dejándose caer para luego hacer poses, llamando la atención de los londinenses que pasaban por allí, los cuales pensaban que era alguna clase de espectáculo.

-¡niñas ignorantes, bájense de allí en este mismo instante!-grita el conde sintiendo el pánico invadirle, mientras se asomaba por el barandal del segundo piso.

-¡Nooo!-grita Sanya riendo.

-¡Esto es muy divertido!-completa Senna.

-¡si no se bajan en este mismo instante, me encargaré de que no vuelvan a poner un pie fuera de Bengala una vez que las mande de vuelta!

-¡no seas tan amargado, E´lly-chan!

-¡Amargaaado!

-¡Estas..!-maldice en voz baja el conde, dándole lo que quedaba de su café a Sebastian

-¿E´lly-sama?-pregunta el mayordomo sin entender al ver que Raven se montaba en el barandal.

-vuelvo enseguida… están muertas.-dicho esto, salta hasta sostenerse de la tela donde estaba Senna, la cual empieza a mecer de lado a lado hasta que llega hasta la de Sanya, que estaba a pocos metros.

-¡E-E´lly-chan!-gritan las gemelas asustadas.

Una vez tenía una mano en cada tela, las amarra de sus brazos y empieza a deslizarse hacia abajo, agarrando con sus manos libres las manos de las gemelas y llegando finalmente al suelo. Las gemelas cayeron con un poco de fuerza, golpeándose la cadera, mientras que el conde cayó sobre sus pies como si nada, sin haberlas soltado. Su agarre era muy fuerte. Estaba realmente molesto, cosa que notó el público a su alrededor, que estaba bastante interesado en el "espectáculo" que estaban presenciando.

Raven las suelta y les da un zape a cada una en la cabeza-¿ACASO PERDIERON LA CORDURA? ¡PUDIERON HABER MUERTO SI CAÍAN DE ESA ALTURA!

-¡Eso no puede pasar!

-¡Somos muy buenas en esas acrobacias!-termina Sanya.

-¡no me importa si son buenas o no! ¡deben aprender a comportarse, maldita sea! ¡Son princesas, y unas princesas no hacen esa clase de actos terriblemente irresponsables! ¡Ya son una suficiente molestia cada vez que se les ocurre venir a arruinar mi vida, así que traten de no causarme tantos problemas con su presencia, si les es posible!

-¿¡a ti que te importa!?-gritan al tiempo

Raven se sorprende al ver que le gritaban de vuelta. Sebastian acababa de bajar hasta el primer piso y se encontraba un par de pasos tras de su amo.

-…siempre estas ocupado…-dice Senna bajando la cabeza, conteniendo el llanto.

-…Siempre te molestas con nosotras…-dice Sanya haciendo lo mismo que su hermana.-aun cuando tratamos de hacer cosas para complacerte…

-..pero nunca lo logramos…

-..solo queremos que demuestres interés en nosotras…

-¡Pero nunca pasas tiempo con nosotras!-dicen al tiempo, empezando a sentir las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

-¡Nosotras te queremos mucho, E´lly-chan!-murmura Senna entre gemidos ahogados.

-¡pero tu pareces odiarnos…!

-¡ASÍ QUE DÉJANOS EN PAZ!-salen corriendo rápidamente, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Raven se va tras de ellas, pero la multitud, que le miraba con puro odio, se lo impidió un poco.-¡Esperen!-grita tratando de encontrarlas con la mirada pero ya que era bastante pequeño, no podía ver absolutamente nada.

Las personas se dispersaron hasta solo quedar Sebastian y Raven, el primero riendo levemente y el segundo con los nervios de punta-parece que la has estropeado de una manera muy pública, E´lly-sama.

-¿cómo puedes burlarte en esta situación? ¡Ellas no pueden quedarse solas!

-creo que debería dejarlas estar solas un momento-sugiere Sebastian- los humanos, cuando se dejan llevar por sus emociones, parecen necesitar de un tiempo de reflexión para aclarar sus pensamientos.

-No puedo dejarlas solas….-aprieta los puños.-..es muy peligroso para ellas estar solas…¡Están siendo perseguidas por los rebeldes de Bengala! ¡Son un blanco extremadamente fácil! ¡Se supone que debo protegerlas!

-Creo que debió haber pensado en eso antes de haberles gritado de esa manera en frente de toda esa gente, aunque se lo tuvieran muy bien merecido, E´lly-sama.

Sebastian tenía razón, pero lo que más le molestaba a Raven era el hecho de que se lo tomase tan a la ligera-¿es que no te importa lo que les pueda pasar?

-Por supuesto que no.-responde fríamente el mayordomo, tirando las bolsas al suelo sin cuidado alguno-como dije anteriormente, solo estoy aquí para servirle a usted, si realiza el contrato conmigo. ¿no pensará que moveré un dedo por otra persona a menos de que sepa que obtendré algo a cambio?-Raven gruñe-Creo que está lo suficientemente claro, E´lly-sama. Si acepta mi contrato, le prestaré toda mi fuerza, cuerpo y tiempo a sus órdenes, sin importar cuales sean, desde lo más simple hasta lo doloroso. Es su decisión.-dicho esto, el demonio se da la vuelta y se pierde entre la gente que pasaba por allí.

El conde no pensó en ir tras de él, sino que salió corriendo en busca de las princesas, preguntando en cada tienda que pasaba si las habían visto, sin éxito al principio, hasta al fin salir a la avenida, en donde pudo ver una Van negra que salió despedida con gran rapidez, conduciendo con muy poco cuidado. Memorizó la matrícula y sacó su teléfono, llamando a Scotland Yard.-contesta…contesta…

-_Habla Schmiht._-responde una voz grave

-¡Gerard-san, necesito que averigüe algo por mi ahora mismo!

Bufido-_¿podría saber, antes que nada, a que se debió su inasistencia para hacer el informe que la Reina nos había ordenado entregarle?_

-¡Hablaremos luego de eso! Necesito que me diga a quien le pertenece una Van negra con esta placa…-dice la placa y espera después de que el anciano detective se pone a revisar en el sistema.

_-hmm… al parecer ese automóvil fue reportado como robado hace un par de semanas…_

-¿robado?

_-si… dice haber sido robado por unos cuatro o cinco hombres de 1.80 – 1.90, de piel oscura y vestimentas orientales…_

-los rebeldes..-murmura Raven, apretando su teléfono en sus manos.-Se lo agradezco, Gerard-san…

_-ahora si explíqueme que le diré a la Reina cuando…_

El conde corta la llamada y, aunque sabía que posiblemente no responderían, llama a Sanya. Suena un par de tonos y finalmente contestan, para su sorpresa. Unos gemidos de fondo le hacen temblar.-¡Sanya, Senna!

_-¿...E-E-E´lly-chan?_-susurra Senna, conteniendo la voz

-¿en dónde se encuentran ahora mismo?

-._.no lo sé… alguien nos cubrió la cabeza y nos subió en un auto…-llora un poco-no sé a dónde nos llevan… tengo mucho miedo… Sanya está inconsciente y…yo.. no sé qué hacer…_

_-¡Mocosa de mierda! ¿con quién creen que hablan?_-una voz grave y con pésimo acento suena en el fondo, junto a las disculpas entre llantos de Senna.

-¡Senna!-grita Raven.

_-¡Te dije que debíamos revisar si tenían un celular!_

_-¡Cállate y quítaselo!_

-¡Malditos infelices! ¡Déjenlas ir o se arrepentirán!-grita el conde sintiendo la ira e impotencia correr por sus venas.

-_seas quien seas… si quieres volver a verlas, lleva 20 millones de libras a esta dirección…-se la dice- si vas acompañado de alguien, o la policía se entera, despídete de las princesitas._-la llamada se corta

Raven se maldice internamente por haber provocado todo eso.. el pensar en el pánico que estarían las gemelas le hacía odiarse a sí mismo pero no era tiempo de arrepentirse… debía salvarlas.

…

Golpeó un par de veces el portón del edificio en el que le habían indicado ir, con la mano en la que no llevaba el maletín lleno de dinero. Esta es abierta y ve al primer de los secuestradores, de enorme cuerpo y con una gorra que le cubría toda la cabeza.

-entra rápido, niño bonito.-le apura con su ak-47. Otro de ellos, le guía por un oscuro y sucio pasillo, hasta llegar a una habitación donde lo empujaron y lo encerraron. Unos gemidos le hicieron voltear, descubriendo a las gemelas, amordazadas en el suelo y con las lágrimas…y los mocos.. bajando por sus rostros.

-¡Sanya, Senna!-suspiro-me alegro tanto de que se encuentren bien-dice sonriendo levemente, a lo que las niñas empiezan a llorar con gran intensidad-lamento haberlas puesto en esta situación..

-¡Así que el Conde Phantomhive tiene la amabilidad de honrarnos con su presencia!-dice una voz tras de Raven, que se para frente a las gemelas de forma protectora-no fue difícil saber que esas malnacidas se encontraban bajo tu protección… nos hiciste muy fácil el llegar a ellas cuando les diste ese gran regaño en ese centro comercial. Todo esto es gracias a ti…

Un hombre de piel morena, alto y vestido con ropa hindú entra a la habitación, con una larga cabellera alborotada color canela. Una buena cantidad de hombres armados entro junto a él.

-Debí suponerlo… Ahalled Mirnka … líder de la rebelión de Bengala…¿qué gana con secuestrar a las princesas y liberarlas por algo tan insignificante como 20 millones de Libras?

Una risa general se suelta en la habitación.-¿enserio piensas que los dejaremos salir de aquí?-las armas le apuntan.-era solo para asegurarnos de que vinieras por ellas… si cedes con facilidad, te venderemos en el mercado negro… estoy seguro de que muchos pervertidos pagarían un jugoso precio por pasar un buen rato contigo…-el conde aprieta los puños.-y ellas… las llevaremos a la capital, en Bengala, y las descuartizaremos en frente a todo el pueblo, para demostrarles que no nos importa acabar con la familia real si no acceden a nuestros ideales.

-son unos enfermos…-exclama el conde escupiéndole en el rostro a Ahalled, que se limpió, atónito, y le dio un puño en todo el rostro, lanzándole contra la pared.

-eres valiente, lo admito.-le agarra de su largo cabello.-me daré un gusto con estas niñas antes de acabar con sus vidas en nuestro país.-el conde hace el ademán de darle un puño, pero varios de los hombres armados se ponen frente a él, apuntándole a la frente, a lo que las gemelas empiezan a gritar con sus bocas amordazadas.-¡Cállense!-el hindú le da una bofetada ambas gemelas, dejándolas inconscientes-ustedes, pueden tomar a ese niño si así lo desean-los hombres empiezan a reír morbosamente, a lo que el conde abre los ojos como platos…

**_Solo debe acceder a mi contrato, E´lly-sama_… **La voz de Sebastian suena en su mente. Uno de los hombres lo sostiene de los brazos, otro empieza a desabotonarse el pantalón, mientras que otro sigue apuntándole a la cabeza. Ahalled acerca sus manos a Sanya, cuya mejilla se encontraba algo morada.

_Maldición… Maldición…_

_Debo hacerlo… aunque pierda mi alma… no permitiré que esto pase._. el conde abre sus ojos con seriedad y de esta misma forma grita con voz clara.-¡Sebastian! ¡Acepto el contrato! ¡Es una orden, Salva a las gemelas, mátalos a todos!

La tenue luz de repente se va, dejando la habitación en completa oscuridad. Los rebeldes se muestran de repente confundidos, pero en un momento lo único que se escucha es el sonido de los hombres ser lanzados al otro lado de la habitación, Ahalled incluido. La luz vuelve y Sebastian aparece frente a frente a Raven, que tiene la ropa desacomodada y una mirada seria.

-¿está seguro, E´lly-sama?-pregunta con una sonrisa el demonio-no hay vuelta atrás

-¿quién es ese hombre? ¿de dónde carajos salió?-pregunta Ahalled-¡Disparen!-en ese momento descubren que sus armas están dobladas a la mitad.-¿Qué…?

-Lo estoy.-responde Raven, a lo que Sebastian se agacha y le agarra suavemente la mejilla.

-muy bien entonces…-murmura con voz ronca-sellaré el contrato ahora mismo- termina la distancia entre sus rostros y junta sus labios con los del conde, que siente su corazón dar un salto en su pecho, junto a un intenso dolor en el ojo derecho. Sin profundizar demasiado ese pequeño beso, Sebastian se separa, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ahora, cumple con mi orden.

-Yes, my lord-responde el demonio levantándose, cuando los hombres sacan navajas de sus anchas ropas.-me temo que no puedo perdonar el que hayan lastimado a mi amo y a sus amigas..-sus ojos brillan y sonríe de maliciosamente.-tendrán que pagar las consecuencias.

Mientras Sebastian saca los cuchillos de plata de su chaqueta, con los cuáles masacra con sus enemigos, Raven se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, sintiendo como si su ojo se estuviese derritiendo. Era insoportable…

Pero era necesario. Con Sebastian, podría llevar a cabo sus tareas como perro de la reina de forma más rápida y efectiva, así que no iba a ser del todo malo…

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía como si no estuviese del todo bien?

Unos minutos más tarde, el olor a sangre llenó la habitación, indicando que Sebastian había concluido con su orden. Se acerca a su nuevo amo y le sonríe levemente-Espero que nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante, E´lly-sama… ¿E´lly-sama?...-este tambalea y finalmente cae al suelo, de nuevo desmayado.-Enserio… ¿cuántas veces piensas desmayarte en este capítulo?

…

_**-Mamá…papá…**_

_**Estas palabras salen de mis labios sin quererlo. Soy muy pequeño, lo sé porque veo todo desde abajo. Los pasillos están solo iluminados por las llamas que llenan el lugar. **_

_**Casi no puedo respirar, pero siento que debo encontrarlos… estos pasillos se me hacen terriblemente familiares.**_

_**Finalmente llego a un estudio, cuyas puertas abro con dificultad. Hay una persona sentada en una silla, dándome la espalda-¿papá? ¿mamá?-vuelven a decir mis labios. Me acerco a ellos y veo a dos personas cosidas como si fueran una… una hermosa mujer de cabello dorado y ojos zafiro y un hombre de cabello verde oscuro y ojos un poco más oscuros.**_

_**Siento mi estómago revolverse, a lo que salgo corriendo como si mi vida dependiese de ello..**_

_**Estos recuerdos… ¿a quién le pertenecen?**_

El conde se despierta de golpe, sintiendo unas repentinas ganas de vomitar. Ese había sido uno de los sueños más desagradables que había tenido en un largo tiempo…

De nuevo se encuentra en su habitación.. y de nuevo escucha la estufa cocinando algo en la cocina. Baja su mirada y descubre que esta vez ha despertado con sus bóxers en su lugar, lo cual lo alivia bastante. El que un incubo viese su pene todas las noches no era algo que le gustase demasiado.

Se levanta y entre en su baño, donde se lava la cara, notando algo inusualmente nuevo en él…

Su ojo derecho tenía algo extraño.. un pentagrama invertido color violeta. _Cierto… ahora tengo un contrato con Sebastian_ recuerda todo lo que pasó el día anterior.

Recuerda tener un parche en su cómoda, el cuál saca y mira con curiosidad… recordaba haberlo encontrado en la habitación de su abuelo hace pocos años, escondido entre sus cosas y lo había tomado por mera curiosidad…

Jamás pensó que debería usarlo.

Se lo pone en su rostro y siente una repentina nostalgia. Pareciera que su rostro estaba hecho para usar ese parche, ya que le quedaba bastante bien, a decir verdad. Se arregló rápidamente y salió a la sala, donde sintió el amargo olor del café recién hecho, lo cual le complació en sobremanera. Sebastian de nuevo estaba en la cocina, haciendo el desayuno.-Buenos días, E´lly-sama-dice sin voltear.

-… buenos días…-responde el conde sentándose en la mesa. No veía a las gemelas. -¿Dónde están..?

-¿Sanya-sama y Senna-sama? Están durmiendo. Siéntase tranquilo, E´lly-sama. Me tomé la libertad de eliminar sus recuerdos y hacerlas pensar que estuvieron todo el día paseando por la ciudad con usted.

-es un alivio … el símbolo de mi ojo…

-es mi marca, que me recuerda que es mi amo y me ayuda a saber cómo encontrarlo en todo momento.-el demonio se retira su guante derecho y alza la mano, aún cocinando.-¿lo ve?-Raven ve un símbolo igual al suyo en su mano, la cual tenía unas uñas negras.

-hmmm…. Lo que no entiendo…. Es el por qué de ese beso..-murmura el conde mirando fijamente al mayordomo, con una mirada fría y molesta.

-aah… soy un íncubo, después de todo. Hasta a mí me gusta obtener un poco de placer de mi amo para así alimentarme un poco… no es lo mismo que un alma, pero ayuda a veces.-dice riendo, mientras se pone de nuevo el guante-¿acaso no le gustó?

-¡No pienso hablar de ello!-exclama el conde sonrojado, a lo que Sebastian se acerca, bandeja en mano.

-¿enserio?-pregunta el mayordomo colocándose a la altura de su amo, ladeando la cabeza-podría repetirlo, para que decida si le gustó o no…

-¡Cállate y sirve mi desayuno!-ordena el conde.

-jaja yes, my lord.-responde sirviendo un simple emparedado y café negro a su amo, que tomó un sorbo del café, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.-conseguí granos de café traídos desde Colombia, de la mejor calidad. Y pensé que preferiría un desayuno más sencillo así que le preparé un emparedado con pan árabe, queso holandés y jamon serrano, de España por supuesto, con una selección de vegetales especialmente hecha para usted. Espero sea de su agrado.

El conde decide darle un mordisco al emparedado, pero otra mueca se muestra en su rostro. Se levanta con un suspiro, se dirige a la cocina y tira el desayuno en el lavaplatos-¿CÓMO ESPERAS QUE COMA ESO? ¿PIENSAS ENVENENARME? ¡APRENDE COMO HACER COMIDA QUE SEPA A ELLO!-grita molesto mientras regresa a su habitación, con Cheshire detrás de él, y luego cerrando la puerta de un portazo-¿¡ES TAN DIFÍCIL HACER ALGO COMESTIBLE!? ¡TRATA DE SER DE UTILIDAD, POR UN DEMONIO!-grita desde su habitación, a lo que el mayordomo baja la mirada, sintiendo la ira crecer en su interior. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin cocinar algo diferente a té, dulces y comida de alta calidad que el cocinar cosas nuevas era casi imposible para él…

En esos momentos, Sebastian se arrepentía de haber hecho un contrato con ese adolescente maleducado y molesto…

… debo soportarlo.. Ya que por fin.. obtendré un alma… después de tanto tiempo…lo juro… dice el mayordomo en sus pensamientos, tratando de convencerse de que debía resistir todos los caprichos de su nuevo amo.

* * *

Por los que no lo sabían…

**Íncubo: **es un demonio masculino en la creencia y mitología popular europea de la Edad Media que se supone se posa encima de la víctima durmiente, generalmente mujeres, pero también hay mitos sobre posesión de hombres, para tener relaciones sexuales con quien duerme, de acuerdo con una cantidad de tradiciones mitológicas y legendarias.

**Tentacle Rape: **es un concepto encontrado en algunos manga y anime hentai de horror en donde varias criaturas con tentáculos (usualmente monstruos ficticios) violan a personajes femeninos jóvenes (o menos común, a hombres).

**bueno, con estoy doy fin al cap. sé que estoy haciendo caps. muy cortos pero el tiempo que tengo para escribirlos es más corto aún, se los juro.**

**intentaré, si puedo, el hacer dibujos con mi tableta que muestren las escenas más importantes del fic y las subiré para que puedan ver la historia como yo la veo en mi mente :D**

**muchas gracias, de nuevo y recuerden**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS :3**

**nos vemos...**


End file.
